A Cullen Continuation
by Orchidsoul
Summary: One year after Bella's transformation in Breaking Dawn. Further adventures of the Cullen family. 2009 Indie TwiFic Nominee for Original Plot Line.
1. A Continuation

BellaPOV:

I was sitting on the couch next to Edward. On the floor before us, Reneseme and Jacob were playing chess. Edward smiled as he read both their thoughts and whispered in my ear to tell me that Reneseme was letting Jake win. I laughed lightly. At that moment, Alice came dancing down the stairs, a steamer trunk in her tiny hand. I sighed. It was so sad that we had to leave Forks, but it had been a full year since my transformation and we had to leave to keep the family above suspicion. I thought of Charlie, as Edward absently rubbed my hand. It would be so sad to leave Charlie now just as he was really getting to know Reneseme, but we were going to visit often and that was a bit of relief. Behind Alice, Jasper carried two more trunks, presumably containing more of Alice's limitless wardrobe. They set the three trunks by the doorway and were making their way back up the stairs when Alice came to a sudden halt.

"Oh. How interesting," she said, and I could feel Edward tense beside me as he read whatever vision was in her mind at the moment.

"Bad?" I asked, tensing too. I just knew that we could never really be this incandescently happy for long.

Then, Edward relaxed and chuckled. I looked at him questioningly, wishing that I was the one who could read thoughts for once.

"Actually, it's not bad at all, Bella," he said, kissing my cheek. That distracted me for a good moment.

Jasper cleared his throat, probably sensing the lust that was coming off me at the moment. I was still so addicted to Edward. Then, as if on cue, Carlisle came through the front door. He smiled at us all warmly as he took off his coat and set it on the rack. Alice rushed to his side and looked at him expectantly. Then, the cell phone in his pocket rang. Within a second, he flipped it open.

"Hello?" he said.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle," I hear a smooth female voice reply from the receiver. God, I loved this vampire hearing!

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" he asked, looking at Alice in wonder.

Hearing Carlisle's voice, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett ran into the room and stood beside Edward and I. All eyes were trained on Carlisle with a kind of curiosity.

"Yes, old friend. It is me," her voice murmured, with a hint of a joy.

"Lizzy, can I put you on speaker? The rest of the family is here," Carlisle said, switching the phone to speaker and setting it on the table by the door.

Emmett looked up with a big smirk.

"Lizzy…seriously?" he asked aloud, with a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Hello!" she called.. "And a big hello to you, Emmett, and the ever beautiful Rosalie. Ah, and dearest Alice, I am sure you saw that I was going to call. I trust you and Jasper are well…"

"Hey, Liz, when are you coming to visit?" Emmett interrupted.

I felt so out of the loop, as I watched Rosalie, waiting for her to be jealous at another woman garnering so much attention from Emmett. Instead she smiled and called out to the woman on the line, as well.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you have to come visit! Where have you been? What have you been doing? It's been too long!" Rosalie cried with excitement.

I looked at Edward, trying to make my confusion as plain on my face as possible. He just smiled reassuringly at me and patted my hand.

"It would be lovely to see you all again," Elizabeth said with excitement.

"Elizabeth, there is one slight problem though," Carlisle said kindly. "We are in the process of relocating to Canada at the moment."

"Oh? Time to be on the move again, I suppose. Esme, I bet you've found the most wonderful place. Actually, I was wondering…" she stopped short.

It was Edward who spoke this time. "You want to stay with us, Lizzy?" He must have seen her intent in Alice's vision.

"Yes…" she said quite quietly, although our ears had no trouble picking it up.

"Is something wrong, Elizabeth?" Esme asked gently.

"I will explain fully in person," she said at bit nervously. "I just feel that it would be a good idea if I came to stay with you as a member of the family for a while."

Everyone looked to Alice and Edward for some clarification, myself included. Alice looked at Edward and he nodded to Carlisle.

"We would be glad to welcome you into our family for as long as you need." Carlisle then turned the phone off speaker and delivered our new address to her while wishing her all the best.

Esme nudged Carlisle. He hugged her tight and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"I should probably leave now, then. Elizabeth will need a room to stay in," she said, kindly.

"Yes, of course. Take my car," Carlisle said, pulling the keys from his pocket before hugging Esme again.

With that, she left early for our destination. I was almost lost in my own thoughts; so many questions and no one seemed to be willing to explain.

"I wonder where she's been all these years?" Rosalie wondered aloud. "We tried to find her to witness for us… before… and we couldn't find her."

"Well, everything went fine without her anyway. I bet she's got some great stories for us, though," Emmett said.

No one seemed to realise how out of the loop Jacob, Reneseme and I were. Who was this Elizabeth? Then, Edward answered the questions that must have been on Jacob's mind, as he looked at him when he spoke.

"Yes, she is a vampire... A friend of the family and a bit of a nomad," Edward stated.

"But…" Jacob began, with concern dominating his features.

"Don't worry," Edward replied, presumably answering his thoughts. "She's a vegetarian, like us. She's not a threat in any way.

"How do you know her? Why is she coming to stay with us?" I asked, unable to contain my questions.

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek affectionately.

"I think it's best if we let her tell the story herself when we meet her in Canada; she's much better at telling it," he replied, but it did not cure my curiosity.

Curious as I was, though, there were other thoughts dominating my mind.

********

Later that evening, after Reneseme was asleep, Edward and I began to pack up the contents of our cozy home. He moved about quickly, having done this many times before. I moved slowly, sad at having to leave our beautiful little home so soon. However, it was the price to be paid for having everything that I did; my Edward forever, and our beautiful daughter. I heard Edward as he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist in an embrace that never ceased to make me melt. I sighed, contently and worked to show him a little of my thoughts at the moment; how I would miss this place and all the memories of our moments here. He kissed me lightly and comfortingly on the shoulder.

"We'll come back someday," he assured me, his velvet voice gentle.

"I know," I whispered. "I love you."

"As I love you, forever and always."


	2. Cullens in Canada

BellaPOV:

In the morning, with everything vital packed away in a large moving van that Carlisle had somehow acquired, I took Reneseme to visit Charlie. This visit would have to do until Edward and I, or Jacob, could bring her back to visit again. Of course, Jacob was coming with us to Canada, but he was not going to school, to make our adopt-a-child story a little easier to believe. And Reneseme was going to have to wait to go to school for a few more years, when her growth finally stopped. So, he would spend days with our daughter while Edward and I had to go out and play our roles. It was a delicate balance, but it would work with a little effort. 

As we pulled up to the driveway in Edward's silver Volvo, Charlie ran out to greet us. His eyes were rimmed with red and I suspected that he had secretly been crying over our departure. This was going to be hard on us all. Reneseme, now the size of a small eight year old, opened the car door and rushed out to hug Charlie. 

"Oh, Nessie!" he choked, holding her tightly.

I got out of the car slowly, keeping my own strong emotions in check. Charlie looked up at me and smiled with tears in his eyes. 

"It's okay, dad. We'll be back to visit sooner than you know it," I reassured him, although I was not sure how long into the year it would be before we could come back for a weekend visit. 

With Reneseme close at his side, we went into the house. There, on the kitchen table were four gift-wrapped packages. From across the room, I could read the tags. They were going away gifts for Reneseme, Edward, Jacob, and I. I had to work hard to control myself, as I felt that I just might cry. 

It was a difficult visit with Charlie. It felt like I was finally saying goodbye to him, even though I had all the Cullen's assurances that we would be able to visit him often. Mostly, he just stared at Reneseme and I. When, he did talk is voice would crack, so he kept quiet and watched. It was five o'clock before any of us realised, and I had to work very hard to force myself to announce that it was time for us to go. Charlie hugged us both for a good few minutes before handing me the gifts from the table.

"I just… wanted to get you a little something," he muttered.

I reached out and patted his arm.

"I love you, dad."

"Love you too, Bells. You too, Nessie," he said tearfully as we got into the car.

"Dad…" I began.

"Come back soon."

"We will."

With that I drove away slowly, watching Charlie wave to us from the driveway until we were out of sight.

"Momma, I'm going to miss Grandpa," Reneseme said lightly from the backseat.

"I know, honey."

******

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked as he locked the doors to the Cullen home. "I'm going to get a head start in the moving van. You should all go for one last hunt before you hit the road. We'll all meet up at the house outside of Canmore this evening."

We all nodded. Emmett and Rosalie took off into the woods first, heading East, as Carlisle started the engine and drove out of the driveway. Alice watched until he was out of sight, before taking Jasper by the hand and skipping off across the river. Edward, Jacob, Reneseme and I were the last to leave. We strode up the mountainside, near our meadow. 

At the meadow, we split up; Jacob taking Reneseme to hunt so that Edward and I could have some time alone. We took our time today; every gesture deliberate, loving, tender. Later, we sauntered back to the garage, hand in hand, barely running. Everyone was already there, waiting. 

We each had to drive a car, just to get them all to Canada in one trip. Rosalie led the way in her M3 with Emmett close behind in his Jeep with Jasper's motorcycle in the back. Jacob drove Edward's Volvo with Reneseme inside; he was an expert at keeping her amused on trips already and she chose to ride with him. Edward followed close behind in his Aston Martin and I followed in my Ferrari. Taking up the rear, Alice drove her Porsche with a grinning Jasper in the passenger seat. The day was cloudy and overcast, just as Alice had promised. None of us sparkled, we just sped down the road. Any humans we passed probably thought we were headed for a car show somewhere. 

We crossed the border in less than an hour and were in the mountains before we knew it. We stopped to get gas outside of Calgary and although it was warm out, the sky was overcast. The man at the gas station whistled at our cars while mentioning that the clouds and heat meant that we were probably in for a thunderstorm. 

"Baseball?" Emmett muttered to Rosalie.

She laughed in reply as she put down the top on her convertible. Alice then pranced over to Emmett's side and smiled.

"Not tonight. The storm won't hit until tomorrow," she replied.

"Aw. Oh well, tomorrow is as good as anything. Let's get going," Emmett said as he stepped up into the huge Jeep with ease. 

We each got into our cars and took off along the highway again. The scenery was beautiful as always and I was thankful that vampire senses made driving so easy that I rarely had to even look at the road. A few miles out of Canmore, Rosalie turned off onto an unmarked dirt road on a bend, hidden by trees. We followed her, slowing down a bit to memorize the road for future use. The road wound on for what must have been two or three more miles before we reached the clearing where a large colonial looking mansion stood. We parked out front of the house, as the garage was still a work in progress. 

The house was already painted eggshell and the porch was the color of tapioca pudding. It was beautiful, of course, who would expect anything else from one of Esme's creations. Edward ran up to me and scooped me up into his arms.

"Hey!" I shouted playfully. "Haven't you lifted me across enough thresholds already?"

He smiled. "No, never."


	3. The New House

EdwardPOV:

As we drove up to the new house I let myself listen to the thoughts of the others.

"_It's so beautiful. I can't wait to see inside," _my most precious daughter thought.

"_The guys are going to love this… Looks like we'll be seeing plenty of thunderstorms while we're here. Maybe I'll wait to tell Emmett and Jasper, they might get a little out of hand otherwise. Oh, I can't wait to have Bella play baseball with us… shame there weren't any storms in Forks in the last year," _Alice's mental voice chattered.

"_There better be as many grizzlies as Carlisle promised…" _Emmett thought. I laughed at that one. Typical Emmett.

Just then I rounded the corner. I let my mind reach out; testing to see if Elizabeth had arrived yet. I could not sense the tenor of her mind, although it had been thirty years since I heard it last. I listened to the thoughts of Esme and Carlisle: she had yet to arrive. I relaxed a little. As much as we all wanted to see Elizabeth, I hoped that Bella would get along well with her. Of course, Elizabeth was widely considered beautiful even among vampires, so I hoped that Bella wouldn't feel intimidated. She had to know by now that I only had eyes for her; that my very existence depended on her. Then, a vision popped into Alice's mind. Lizzy would arrive tomorrow, just after noon and although the vision was still fuzzy at this point, it looked as if she and Bella might be friends. That was a relief.

We parked out front of the house. Esme was waiting to have us guys finish up the garage… to Rosalie's _exacting_ standards. Bella got out and just stared at the house. I ran up behind her, quick as I could, knowing that even she couldn't out-run me. I scooped her up into my arms and held on tight.

"Hey!" she shouted, grinning from ear to ear. "Haven't you lifted me across enough thresholds already?"

"No, never," I chuckled against her throat. I would never tire of her.

Behind us, Reneseme took Jacob's hand; a gesture that however natural and expected, never ceased to get to me. Certainly she was no average child (and she was still a child as far as size and appearance was concerned although she might easily pass for ten or eleven), and they were meant to be together… but it was never Jacob who took _her_ hand. No, he respected our wishes. She took _his_ hand. Alice and jasper followed my line of sight and Alice laughed a little.

"_Be nice. They're just holding hands. Perfectly innocent," _Alice thought to me.

I nodded once and continued to carry Bella up the porch stairs. Emmett, eager to see the place, beat me to the door and opened it wide. It was the usual decor; pale on pale. Oh, and there was a little nook off the sitting room that housed my piano. Esme and Carlisle emerged from around the corner, which presumably housed the dinning room or kitchen, to greet us.

"_Oh, I hope they enjoy it! Bella looks fairly pleased in spite of how hard this must be on her," _Esme thought.

"Esme, you can expect Elizabeth at noon tomorrow," Alice informed her with a smile.

"Oh, good. The sofa I ordered is arriving in the morning. I was worried she would get her before her room was finished."

"Well, I'm sure you all want to know where your rooms are," said Carlisle. "Rose and Em, you're up the stairs on the second floor, first door to the right. Alice and Jasper, Esme has you on the second floor as well, third door to the left. Edward, you and Bella are the last door at the of the second floor. Reneseme, you are on the third floor; Esme will show you where. And Jacob, Esme thought it might be better if you had somewhere a little more private to go to. If you run east from the house, you'll find a small cottage. Of course, you're always welcome in the house, but…"

"But I don't want a _dog _stinking the place up," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"_Very funny blondie… If you only had a brain," _he thought while sticking out his tongue in retaliation.

Slowly, everyone made their way up the stairs. Esme tucked Nessie under arm and brought her up to her room, excited to see if she liked the design. Bella grabbed my hand as we walked up the stairs behind Jasper and Alice, the former who was nearly bouncing with anticipation to see her closet. We parted ways and I opened the door to our room fro Bella. She gasped.

BellaPOV:

The room was amazing. Esme was a genius, without a doubt. It was the perfect blend of Edward's style and mine, not that any of that really mattered when he closed the door behind us.

"Esme has it acoustically tuned in here, like a recording studio. To human ears it would be soundproof, in fact," he said while kissing up and down my shoulder and neck.

"Really?" I murmured, feigning interest and failing. The only thing on my mind at the moment was him.

He chuckled into my collarbone as he encircled his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him, balancing on the heels of my feet. He sighed and pulled me deeper into the embrace. Then, very faintly I heard the sounds of the family approaching.

"We're not going to get a minute alone just yet are we?" I asked, turning in his arms to face him.

"No," he laughed and kissed me softly.

Someone, presumably Emmett, banged on the door. I laughed too as I sat on the large gold and turquoise comforter on the bed. Edward laughed too, as he opened the door. Sure enough, Emmett was standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Hope I didn't interrupt _anything, brother," he chuckled._

_I growled at Emmett, it was just playful enough to let him know that I meant no actual harm but that I didn't enjoy his jokes._

"_Ha-ha. What you want Bella, a rematch?" he challenged, knowing that I know longer had my newborn strength to help me._

_Edward just punched him in the shoulder and Emmett dissolved into laughter._


	4. A New Arrival

**A/N: Hey there everyone. There are some links for this chapter on my profile; just some visual aids to help you picture things. Also, I would like to that everyone for all the wonderful reviews so far.**

**ElizabethPOV:**

I landed at Calgary International Airport at sixty-thirty-one in the morning. I was travelling light; there would be time enough to send for all my things once I was settled in with the Cullens. I hailed at taxi and gave the driver the address to the dealership where my ride would be waiting. The driver was slow and chatty. I ignored his attempts at conversation by pretending that I spoke little English (this was easy enough to do if I let the French accent creep into my voice). It took what seemed like an aggravatingly long time (an hour and a half to be exact) to get to the dealership, and I almost wished I were still in Singapore where the cabbies drove at a more rapid pace.

Once inside, I walked up to the desk. The poor shop boy's eyes looked as if they might pop out of his head. I decided it was best to lose the French accent now that I had nothing to gain by it.

"Hello. I'm here to see Mr. Herman," I said, trying to sound as unappealing as possible. I didn't want to play with the poor boy's heart.

"Yes… yeah umm. Sure…umm…ju…just a minute. I'll get him," the boy stammered, as he rose and disappeared into what appeared to be an office or staff room.

I heard him tell Mr. Herman there was a client there to see him and soon enough a short balding man in jeans and a polo shirt emerged from the room, with the boy following close behind.

"Good morning. What can I do for you, miss?" he asked, smiling.

"Mr. Herman, I'm Elizabeth Ardour. We spoke on the phone four days ago. I believe you have a Ducati Sport Classic GT1000 on hold for me," I said smoothly with a slight smile. Charm; one of the few perks of being immortal and beautiful.

"Oh, of course. It's a really great bike. Pricey, though. We don't sell many bikes of this calibre; had to call in a few favours to get in here so quickly."

"I understand, Mr. Herman and I thank you for making the effort."

"Is this for a client? A gift for a boyfriend? Husband, maybe?"

"Oh, no, Mr. Herman. I am purchasing it for myself."

"Oh, the lady has taste," he whispered under his breath.

"May I see it?"

"Oh, of course. John!" he called to the shop boy. "Go get the bike from the storage room. We've kept it indoors for you, miss."

John disappeared and returned fifteen minutes later with my bike. It looked to be perfect. Not a speck of dust on it; the cherry red finish gleamed.

"Excellent." I said.

"Do you want a test drive first?" he asked.

"No. I'm actually in a bit of a hurry. So…"

"Alright. How will you be paying then? Oh, and do you need anything else?"

"Yes, add on one of those red helmets over there," I said pointing to the rack on the wall. "And I'll be paying by credit card, if that's all right."

**BellaPOV:**

As it neared noon, all the Cullens gathered in the living room, waiting for her arrival. Emmett was excited beyond belief as were Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Edward had told me a little of the reason behind this last night. He told me that thirty years ago Elizabeth had stayed with them for a while. She had been well liked by the family; a friend to the girls and a competitor with the boys. Also, he had mentioned that she had stayed with them previous to that, shortly after Esme had joined the family, and had apprenticed medicine under Carlisle.

At my side, Reneseme was listening to music on her mp3 player as Jacob was pacing the floor. He didn't like the idea of another vampire staying with us. Sometimes he was really too protective. If the Cullens said Elizabeth was safe, then she was. Jacob was just being… well he was being Reneseme's Jacob.

It was Jasper who heard it first, but it was only a split-second before we all were attuned to it too. An engine turned in the distance, having just made the turn off from the highway. It was not a car, of that I was certain. Then, something clicked in my brain and brought up one of the dulled human memories. Of course, the engine didn't sound right because it was a motorcycle! I smiled widely at my realisation and Reneseme raised her hand to my neck, asking me why.

"I just realised that she is riding a motorcycle," I explained.

Then, the engine grew louder and we knew she must be close. Carlisle motioned for us to join him and go out onto the front lawn to greet her. I was the first to follow; curious about the new arrival. The others were close behind and by the time her bike careened around the last tree covered corner into sight, we were all assembled on the lawn to welcome her.

If I still required oxygen, the sight of her might have knocked it out of my lungs. She parked the bike with such ease, that I had to remind myself that I was a vampire now and I could do that just as effortlessly. She was tall and slight. The tight white leather jacket she wore was nipped in to accentuate her tiny waist. She wore shinny black jeans under that and healed calf-length black leather boots. Then, she slipped off the red bike helmet she was wearing, probably just in case she blew past a police officer, because there was no way she would actually need it. And Oh! She was beautiful! Gorgeous… even Rosalie had nothing on her. She has big eyes framed by long dark lashes, high cheekbones, full lips and a well-shaped jaw. Not to mention the think wavy dark brown, almost black, hair that fell to her shoulder blades in the back.

"Wow," was all I could say.

She smiled then and walked towards Carlisle, who as patriarch, stood at the front of our grouping.

"Carlisle!" She greeted, pulling him into a hug and kissing him on both cheeks. Then, she pulled him out of the embrace and held him at arms length. "I was unaware that you had made additions to your family… and so many, too."

"Yes, it has been a busy year or two. Let me introduce you," he offered, clapping his one arm around her narrow shoulders and gesturing to us with the other. "Elizabeth, I have the pleasure of introducing you to Bella, Edward's wife."

She walked towards me then, with a welcoming smile and extended her arm. I shook her hand gently.

"It is all too wonderful to meet you, Bella Cullen. I cannot say how glad I am that Edward finally found someone," she said as she kissed me once on each cheek. It was a friendly gesture and was not as uncomfortable as I might have thought it would be. She seemed genuinely happy to know that I was Edward's bride.

"Erm, nice to meet you too," I said, still a bit overwhelmed by her in general.

Edward was at my side then, shaking Elizabeth's hand before kissing me on the cheek. Before Elizabeth could say any more, Carlisle had her attention again.

"I would also like to introduce you to Reneseme, Bella and Edward's daughter, and her friend, Jacob Black," he said.

"Daughter?" Elizabeth asked, raising her perfectly arched eyebrows quizzically.

"Yes. She was conceived and born while Bella was human," Edward offered simply, having told the story so many times already.

"Interesting. Perhaps you might tell me more of it later? It really is intriguing. So, I take it that you were changed afterwards then, Bella?" she said, politely. Her ease with the whole situation was soothing to my nerves.

"Yes, immediately after the birth," I replied, trying not to think of the days of agony as I lay burning.

Then, Elizabeth walked toward Reneseme. Jacob was in her way in a flash, protecting his charge.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Elizabeth replied, looking to be genuinely surprised and perhaps confused at what she had done to provoke such a reaction.

"Watch it, bloodsucker," Jacob growled.

"Jacob," Carlisle said calmly. "She means no harm. Elizabeth is as harmless as I am."

"Oh. You were protecting Reneseme," she said and I was happy that she had said my daughter's full name, but then I recalled that she had yet to hear the irksome nickname.

Then, she did something astonishing. She extended her arm to shake Jacob's hand. Rosalie let out a gasp, as did I. Elizabeth was disarmingly polite.

"It is good to meet you, Jacob Black. I am sorry that I have gotten off on the wrong foot with you. Really, I mean no harm. I only meant to introduce myself properly to young Reneseme, as I am endeavouring to do with you now."

Grudgingly, Jacob pumped her hand briefly once before pulling it back quickly and wiping it rudely on his jeans. However, he stepped aside and let Elizabeth approach my daughter. Reneseme smiled brightly.

"May I say that you are very beautiful, Reneseme?" Elizabeth asked, looking back to smile at Edward and I.

Reneseme beamed in return and rushed in to give Elizabeth a hug. Jacob cringed and looked to us to do something. Emmett chuckled. I waited for Reneseme to touch Elizabeth and 'show' her something, but she did not.

"You're beautiful, too," Reneseme said in her bell-tone voice.

Elizabeth laughed and kissed our daughter once on each cheek.

"Thank you, darling," she replied.

Then, she and Rosalie hugged for a few minutes. All the while saying how much they had missed one another. I was amazed that Rose wasn't jealous, beautiful as Elizabeth was. Then, it was Emmett's turn. He punched Elizabeth in the shoulder playfully and told her he expected a "rematch for the ages" sometime soon. Alice bounced up to her next and kissed her cheek. They talked for a few minutes, and Alice complimented her style. Jasper approached as soon as Alice was done making small talk and enclosed Elizabeth in a hug. They didn't speak much.

"Do you want to see your room?" Esme said at last, when everyone had greeted our guest.

"But of course!" she cried with a smile before taking Esme by the arm.


	5. Stories

BellaPOV:

"You can think of me as sort of the wacky cousin, I suppose," Elizabeth said as we sat side by side on the couch after she had deposited her only bag in her room on the third floor.

Reneseme and Jacob were out hunting. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, rose, and I were in the living room.

"Okay. So how do you know the Cullens?" I asked, as I admired the intricate ring that was on her finger.

"Well, that is a bit of a long story, but we do have all eternity," she joked. "I'm surprised none of them has told you, already."

"We wanted to wait for you to tell it," Edward explained.

"Ah. I see. Well then, to explain fully I should probably start at the beginning of my existence as a vampire. No, I suppose I should start earlier than that, when I was a human. I was born in 1734 just outside of Paris. My father was an English tradesman looking to gain a title and my mother was a woman of lesser nobility in the French court. My mother died in childbirth and with her died my father's hopes of joining the nobility. Of course, he could have bought the title, but that wasn't prestigious enough for his tastes. So, my father took me back to England and his sister raised me there. I grew up to be considered beautiful and word of my beauty soon spread. This launched my father's great plan; he would bring me back to France and interject me into the court as a companion to a noble woman and when the men a court saw my beauty, one would surely marry me. I would then have a title, which would put my father in place to receive one by Royal appointment."

"So did you go back to France?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I was sixteen at my arrival and I was quickly introduced to the rigid court rules under a countess, whose name I cannot recall. Of course, you understand how dull human memories get when you change. I kept mostly to her chambers that year, learning etiquette, ordering fashions, and playing cards. Then, when I was seventeen, there came the time for my formal unveiling at court. I remember being incredibly excited as I looked in the mirror; my dress was lavish and my corseted waist was down to eighteen inches. How silly it all seems now, that those were the things that mattered to me.

I was announced as I entered the grand ballroom at Versailles. I greeted many important people, and danced with many more. The King himself granted me a dance. It was the best night of my life, and I thought it couldn't get any better… until I saw him. He was so handsome. I was mesmerized as he walked over towards me and asked me to dance. I had never seen anyone… like that. He had light brown hair and smooth porcelain skin, and dark dark eyes. Of course, I know now what danger I was in the moment he saw me, but that night I could not have been more happy."

I gasped. "He was a… one of us?" I asked, still unable to say vampire with as much of a cavalier attitude as the others.

"Yes. His name, I later found out was Herucio. He charmed me all throughout the three songs we danced to. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear that I ought to follow him outside and continue of dance there, where no one would interrupt. I knew it was risky, but in terms of my virtue, not my life. Still, he had bewitched me and I agreed to follow. He lead me far out of the way of the palace lights, to a dark wooded area.

He told me that I was the most tempting creature he had ever met and then he leaned in for what I thought would be a kiss. Instead, there was sharp searing pain in my neck. I tried to scream but I could not find my voice. I realised then what he was, as I recalled all the folk tales from my youth. I knew that I would die. However, he stopped and looked at me. He put me down on the ground and said I was too beautiful to die like that. All I remember after that was the burning pain and wanting to die and not understanding why I was not dead."

I gasped.

"I awoke days later in a barn loft. He must have transported me while I was burning. The thirst was strong but my anger was stronger. I was furious that I had allowed this to happen to myself, that I had not been more cautious. I was furious at the onlookers, who must have seen something too desirous in his eyes but said nothing. Above all else, I was furious that he had not killed me, that I would be doomed to kill others now. So, when I opened my eyes and saw him it took all my self-control not to attack. I let him explain how he could not kill me, as he desired me as his partner in this existence, though it made the rage stronger.

Then, he told me of the Volturri and that I mustn't break the law lest they kill me. I asked him how we die and he explained what it took to kill one of us. I was initially curious at how I might end my own wretched existence but my new mind thought of something better."

Edward tensed at this part of the story. I threw a glance at Jasper, who sent out a wave of calm. Emmett, oddly enough, leaned forward, as if excitedly awaiting the next part of a story he likely knew well.

"No details please, Liz. Bella doesn't need to hear…" Edward said quietly.

"It's alright, I'll abbreviate," she said.

Emmett looked disappointed.

"I killed Herucio, instead. However, the anger did not subside, and that kept my thirst in check for a long while, as I travelled. I made my way to Volterra to meet these that he had told me of; the ones who governed that I could not travel in the day for fear of sunlight revealing me for what I was.

I stayed with them a while, although they were initially very shocked to know that I had killed Herucio, who was a friend of Caius. For a newborn to do such a thing, to kill a powerful mature vampire with ease, was almost unheard of. Once they learned that I was no threat to them, they respected me greatly. They kept me there and tested theories about what gifts I might have. They tried to tempt me to drink with them, but I could not. I was too angry at myself for becoming a monster to even contemplate the thirst."

"How long did you hold out?" I asked knowing that it would be difficult.

"I did not quench my thirst, until I was travelling back to Versailles in 1776. I passed through a field of sheep and before I could even think, I was consuming their blood. It felt good. I had never truly been tempted by human blood so I had nothing to compare it to. I was just so glad that I could feast upon something other than humans."

"Oh. So that's why Carlisle said you are as harmless as he is. You've never tasted human blood either?" I asked.

"That is correct. Although it was more tempting when I returned to the court under the pretence of being a bit of a forgotten noblewoman. Then, I did not have my anger to temper my thirst and I realised that humans were appealing to me, but I could not hurt them as I had been hurt. I stayed at court for a few years, until I felt the political downturn that was beginning to take hold.

I left for England in 1788 and then for America in 1920. I began to work as a nurse on night shifts. I'm not sure what drove me to it, but I think it was because it was a challenge… to see if I could help humans without doing them harm.

Then, the second world war broke out. I was in New York at the time. It was easy to be a nurse on the night shift. There was so much going on that you were rarely noticed, let alone scrutinized for spending so much time in the hospital."

Carlisle entered the room at this point, sitting in a chair near Elizabeth.

"I was just coming on to shift when I smelt another vampire in the hospital. Instantly, I was concerned that they were feeding on my patients. I followed the scent to the ward on the far end of the hospital. I can't tell you how shocked I was when I saw her tending to the patients," Carlisle said.

"I was frightened as well; I hadn't seen another vampire since I had stayed in Volterra. However, he was so kind that I did not feel threatened," Elizabeth added.

"I asked her to come to our home and she accepted."

"I was amazed that there were others who did not feed on humans. I felt such a connection to the Cullens as I had not felt in all my almost two hundred years of existence up until then. I stayed with them, until they decided to move on. I was much rejuvenated by having found friends in this existence, but I still wanted to explore the world. So, we went our separate ways. I try to visit when I can, but I'd hate to be a burden to the family," she said.

"Speaking of you and your adventurous ways, Lizzy…" Carlisle began.

"Where have you been lately? We tried to track you down last winter but we couldn't find a trace of you," Emmett finished.

"Well, I was in Thailand last winter and most recently, I spent some time in Singapore."

"What's in Singapore?" Jasper asked.

"A bit of an underground documents trade. I found that they had for sale an original painting that Gainsborough did of me in 1775."

"Did you find it?" Alice asked.

"Well, I did. However, it was not the original. I did some research and found that the original is currently in Italy."

"Volterra?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes. And as it seems I am currently barred from entering Volterra."

"What? Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, my friend, I was hoping you could fill me in on that one."


	6. Answers

**JasperPOV:**

The living room was an interesting emotional climate at that moment. I could feel Carlisle's wonder with a hint of anxiety. Edward was just radiating confusion, which was odd because he ought to have been reading Liz's thoughts. Emmett was predominantly curious.

Rosalie was looking at Emmett and radiating lust; seriously would those two ever get some self-control?! I mean, Bella and Edward I could understand, they'd only been together in a physical capacity a little over a year, but Rosalie and Emmett needed to get some hobbies or something. Honestly, I was starting to feel sorry for Edward; I could feel their lust, but he could hear their thoughts! Poor guy.

Liz's emotions alone were a complex cocktail. There was the base layer of sadness and loneliness that always hung about her, although she tried to keep it in check whenever I was around. Then there was wonder, amazement, confusion, and lastly contentment. The contentment threw me off a little, then I realised that she must be glad to be with us; her extended family and close friends.

**BellaPOV:**

"What is there to explain, Elizabeth?" Carlisle asked and his voice was full of concern.

Esme must have heard the change in Carlisle's voice because she was in the room in an instant with her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, I flew out to Italy expecting that I would talk to Marcus and he would have Aro give me the painting… well not give. I expected to have to pay in some capacity of another. However, as I drove towards the city that evening, I _encountered_ Demetri. Or I should say he ripped the door off my rental car and hopped in," she recounted.

I looked at her in shock. Esme came to her die then, and hugged her about the shoulders.

"Did you fight him?" Emmett asked with excitement.

"No, I wouldn't dare," she replied sadly.

"Oh, come on. I'd love to have a piece of him myself," Emmett said clenching his fists.

"Perhaps that might work for you, but I would not have been at all justified in harming him. He was merely following orders."

"What happened then?" Alice asked.

"He was delivering a warning. As a known friend of the Cullens I am no longer welcome in Volterra. He mumbled something about how I was lucky I had not be there… whatever that means. I was given 24 hours to leave Italy. So, I caught a plane to London and called you. What I don't understand is why your family is still in existence if you have angered the Volturi greatly enough to have your friends banished from Italy. And what did you do to enrage them?"

"It appears that we have a story of our own to tell, then," said Carlisle calmly.

"But you weren't harmed, were you dear?" Esme asked her.

"No, I'm fine Esme. I believe if I were someone else though, I may have come to harm."

'Oh, Lizzy," Rosalie said, as she made her way over to her and enveloped her in her arms.

"Well, I believe the beginning is Bella and Edwards story to tell…" Carlisle prompted.

Edward looked to me and I gave him a nod. Then, slowly I pulled back my shield and showed him that I thought he ought to begin the story and I would jump in if I had the urge. He nodded and reached across from where he was sitting to squeeze my hand.

"We were living in Forks, as you know. Then, one day Bella moved there and although it was very difficult and complicated, we fell in love and I knew that I could not live without her. However, one thing led to another and the short version is that I was under the impression that she has died," Edward explained, glossing over the gory details as he looked me in the eye and held my hand. "I went to the Volturi with the purpose of having them kill me. They refused."

"I saw it in a vision, and I immediately went to Bella's house. To my surprise she was alive. Then, I saw what Edward was planning. I rushed Bella to Italy," Alice added.

"They Volturi cam upon her and I in Volterra and we were brought to the stone room," Edward said and it caused chills of a sort to run down my spine.

"No. Not the stone room," Elizabeth said with shock. "But you're alive…"

"Yes. Aro decided to let Bella and I live, provided we changed her soon."

"And she is changed, clearly, so what is the problem?" she asked, confused.

"I didn't make the change immediately," I admitted, giving Edwards hand a reassuring squeeze. "Edward and I waited. We got married and had our honeymoon… a real honeymoon," I added, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, Reneseme," she whispered.

"Yes, I got pregnant and it was very hard. Edward saved me just in time."

"Everything was perfect those first few months. Bella adapted to all the changes so well. Oh, Lizzy, she had the most amazing self control," Edward said proudly, beaming at me.

"But Irina came… she saw Reneseme and thought she was an immortal child," I said to break Edward's adoring silence.

"She went to the Volturi?" Elizabeth gasped.

Everyone in the room nodded and Elizabeth's large eyes bulged.

"No," she whispered. "but then, how?"

"Oh, they came and brought the whole guard…" Edward began.

"And the wives!" Emmett interrupted.

"They were all too ready to destroy us and acquire some of the most talented among us, and the witness we had assembled," said my husband.

"That's why we were looking for you," Emmett added.

"Yes. So, they were ready to annihilate us despite our proof that Reneseme grows and matures, but Alice found a loophole and they were forced to leave us be," Edward finished, but I wondered why he was being so vague.

"I see," was all she replied.

"We're sorry it has brought harm to our friends," Carlisle replied gravely.

"Oh, no, Carlisle. I am not upset with you and your family. Quite contrary. I am here to offer you what little protection my presence may provide. They respect my power and authority and would be less likely to harm you while I'm around. I mean, what if… What if Demetri or Jane organised an attack on you? There has been dissension among the Volturi ranks before…" she said quickly with concern, hugging Esme tighter. "This is my family, for all intents and purposes, and Carlisle you have been my mentor and more of a father to me that I have ever had. I have to be here."

Esme and Rosalie hugged Elizabeth tighter. If they could cry, I am sure that tears would've been running down their faces.

*******

Later that evening, Edward and I lay in bed, holding one another and talking. His hands traced lazy circles across the small of my back and I rested my head where his perfect shoulder met his perfect neck.

"I'm a little confused about some things," I said.

He looked at me inquisitively, waiting for me to continue.

"About Elizabeth. What is her power? I mean, does she have one?"

"Yes," he smiled. "she has a very unique talent. Bella, Elizabeth can utilize the gifts of others if she spends time in close contact with them. For instance, in the living room, she was able to read my thoughts towards the end of the conversation. Give her enough time near us and she'll be blocking me out, controlling emotions, and predicting he future, too."

"That's why you were vague in explaining what happened with the Volturi," I muttered.

"Yes."

"So then why can she protect us from the Volturi by being here? It's not like her talent gives us anything extra."

"The reason she was able to kill Herucio was because in changing her they bonded closely, whether voluntary or not, and she was able to use his strengths and weaknesses against him. Add to that the physical power of a newborn and you have a deadly combination. When the Volturi discovered what she could do, they grew to fear her and respect her. It is unlikely that they would go against her."

"So would it have helped us if she had been involved as a witness that day?"

"To be honest, I do not know. Perhaps her presence would have frightened them into immediate retreat. Or they might have fought harder and more quickly out of spite that one so powerful would side with us. Bella, don't worry about what is past. Everything is perfect, now. I love you."


	7. An American Pastime

**ElizabethPOV:**

You had to give Esme credit, she had fabulous taste. My room was so perfect from the ice blue fainting sofa to the framed photograph of the Eiffel Tower. There were even some of my favourite novels in the shelves lining the walls; first editions too! Carlisle's doing, no doubt. After all, how many times had I cracked open my old worn copies of Tess of the D'Urbervilles, Vanity Fair, and The Scarlett Letter while I waited for the hours to pass before my next shift at the hospital? I smiled as I picked a novel from the shelf and ran my finger down it's binding; I was home.

I replaced the book on the shelf and decided to look in the closet. Alice apparently had a hand in this; however she knew me well enough not to stock the wardrobe. There were just a few pieces: two pairs of jeans, a handful of white and off-white cashmere sweaters, a deep purple pencil skirt and a beige trench coat. Surely, this meant a shopping trip in the near future. I unpacked the few clothes I had brought with me: a grey sweater dress, a emerald green satin cocktail dress, a few cashmere scarves, a pair of white shorts and of course my extensive jewellery collection. If there was one thing about pre-Republic France that was still ingrained in me it was my need for accessories of every kind… well, that and how to cheat at cards with skill.

"_We better get to play baseball tomorrow. I can't believe Carlisle said we had to visit with Lizzy instead tonight! Look at that storm! Really, Lizzy would want to play anyway," _Emmett thought from somewhere else in the house, presumably his and Rosalie's room.

Sometimes the power of my was really irksome. Especially when it picked up on Edward's skill. I would gladly leave this thought-reading to him. As if I had a choice! Ha! Maybe Carlisle's extreme compassion was already being absorbed into my system, because I walked out of my room (where I would have been perfectly comfortable to stay while the couples had time together) and stood in the hallway.

"Anyone up for a game of baseball?" I called, just loud enough that I knew they would all hear, even Bella and Edward in the barricaded room.

Emmett was at my side in a flash, already in his baseball uniform, grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought you'd never ask, Liz," he said. _"About damn time, too. I was getting bored."_

Rosalie was there right on Emmett's heels, pulling her long blonde locks back into a high ponytail.

"Thank goodness. If I had to listen to him whine about wasting a perfectly good storm for another millisecond… well he'd be owing me another VERY expensive wedding and honeymoon," Rosalie quipped.

Alice bounded right into me with an extra uniform in her hands. Jasper stayed a few paces behind but grinned almost as wildly as Emmett. Trust those two to be excited about any chance to show off!

"Here you are. Go and change quickly!" Alice called, but I already had the uniform in my hand and I was gone. _"Oh, it's good that I always come prepared."_

I changed in a matter of seconds and ran back out. Carlisle and Esme were just joining the group.

"Up for a little game, are we?" Carlisle asked, clutching onto two bats. _"It's good to see Elizabeth is a little more cheerful than the last time she was with us."_

"It's good we have Elizabeth to even up our numbers, now that Bella can play," Esme added with a smile. No doubt she would be keeping us all in check.

"What's taking Edward so long?" Emmett asked. He paused, then I look of realisation crossed his face and he laughed so loudly that it echoed . _"They must be… Oh, God… that's too funny."_

"Emmett, be nice," I warned just as I caught drift that he meant to barge into Edward and Bella's room.

"They'll be out in one minute. They just need to find their baseball outfits," Alice said confidently.

"Will Jacob Black and Reneseme be joining us?" I asked.

"Reneseme is asleep and I suppose we can send Jacob into the house while we go out and play. He hates for Reneseme to be left alone, even when she wouldn't notice it," Esme commented.

"I'll go speak with him, and let him know what's up. I think there's a clearing about the right size to the Northwest that we can set up in," Carlisle said, as he handed Emmett the bats and exited the house.

"Yes, 4 miles Northwest, in the mountain basin. I noticed it when I was surveying the property," Esme added.

Then, Edward and Bella emerged. They came towards us hand in hand and Emmett laughed his booming slap-your-knees-and-cry-it's-so-funny laugh. So, I thought, why not get in a laugh of my own. I reached over so quickly that he couldn't react, grabbing the bats from his massive hand. Then I threw one to Alice for safe-keeping and using the other to hit Emmett over the head. Bella fell forward with laughter and Edward had to put his first in front of his mouth to control himself. Emmett turned to me with a blank look. Comically, he rubbed his head where I hit him, although I knew he had barely felt it; the bat didn't even have a dent. Rosalie strutted up to him and kissed him on the cheek before she slapped him across the back of the head and laughed.

"I've actually wanted to do that myself, lately," she laughed.

And so, we set out for the clearing. Esme led the way. The storm was really strong now. Sheet lightning flashed, lighting up the whole basin as the crashed of thunder echoed against the mountains. I made sure to stand close to Emmett so that I could get a good handle on his strength. It would be nice to have that advantage before we played. Now, if only he and Edward would stand close together I'd have speed and strength on my side. Oh well, soon enough I told myself. At least I was reading thoughts… except Bella's. What was up with that girl?

**JasperPOV:**

Elizabeth was a good player, but I could guarantee that she was reading thoughts to her advantage. Still, she had nothing on my Alice when it came to predicting plays. Emmett growled in frustration. Every time he hit the ball, one of those three were all over it. Same with Rosalie, but she was having more fun laughing at Emmett's distress to notice all that much. I decided that if they were all going to use their abilities to their advantage, then so was I. I sent out some nice calming lethargic emotions as I came up to bat and easily accomplished a home run. Hah, take that.

Then, Bella was up to bat for the first time. Man, these guys had a kind of sick sense of humour, putting her on the opposite team as Edward. There was no way he…or Elizabeth… could read her thoughts. Emmett and I had a little side wager going. He bet that she would strike out at least twice in the first game. I had to admit, my Alice had a wicked curve ball, but I bet that she'd only get one strike. I had my beautiful little future-predicting lover to thank for that insider. Never bet against Jasper Cullen… after he's talked to Alice.

Just as predicted, Bella missed the first pitch and I could feel her disappointment. I sent a little courage her way and she hit the next one far out. Edward raced to catch it, and good on him, he did.

"Nice one, Bella love!" he called as he ran infield with the ball in hand.

******

Final score 59 to 47 for Bella's team. Money earned by Jasper from Emmett: two hundred dollars and a voucher for Rosalie to fix up my motorcycle. A victory for everyone I would say.


	8. A Plan

**_A/N- I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far. You guys are just awesome! :D I would also like to say that I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I am short on free time and I'd hate to leave you too long without updates. Much love! I hope you all enjoy this one._**

**BellaPOV:**

The next morning I was in for a treat. Cullen family girls shopping trip! Oh, joy. Well at least Rose and Alice seemed excited. Although, I didn't like the mischievous look in Alice's eyes when she said I would get to help contribute to my wardrobe. Not to mention the fact that Elizabeth was wearing the same pair of jeans for the second day in a row and I caught hell for even wearing jeans. Really, couldn't Alice focus of Elizabeth?! Edward must have sensed my distaste for the planned shopping trip, because as we we're heading out to the car to leave, we were met by our men.

"Hey Alice, mind if we tag along to the city today?" Emmett asked, leaning back against Alice's Porsche.

"Well firstly, Emmett, I saw this coming. Thanks, Edward… And so I will agree to let you guys come with us on three conditions," she replied with a mischievous smile.

"Deal," Emmett replied instantly.

"Oh, but you haven't even heard the conditions yet," Alice teased. "Number One: You will travel in a separate car. There is no way I'm squeezing all seven of us into my Porsche."

"Sounds fair enough. I'd rather drive than be driven anyway," he replied confidently.

"Who said you were going to drive?" Edward rebuked, but he was just joking. He flashed me my favourite crooked smile.

"Two: You will let us shop in peace. You can do shopping of your own, but you will not intrude on our female bonding. We can meet up at the end of the day and trade stories, but other than that you'll leave us be," Alice continued, very businesslike.

"Alice…" Edward began, and I was so glad that he was trying to save me from the day of fitting rooms that I feared, although I had yet to really shop for my new body…

"No. No negotiations. Take it or Leave it," she replied.

"Fine," Edward sighed, and shrugged his shoulders. Then, all of a sudden he smiled a mischievous grin.

"No worries, Edward," Elizabeth replied.

"What the?! Oh, wait never mind… It's just weird having someone knowing my thoughts. Thanks, Liz," he laughed.

"Three: Emmett take your butt off my car. Now," Alice said, interrupting them all.

Everyone had a good laugh at this.

"So, are we going or what?" Rosalie asked between fits of laughter.

Edward beat Emmett to the Volvo and revved the engine playfully as Jasper claimed shotgun. Surprisingly, I got shotgun in Alice's car, with Rosalie and Elizabeth chatting happily away in the back. Alice cranked the music and both cars careened down the road towards the highway.

**EdwardPOV:**

I smiled as we sped down the pavement, following Alice. I was oblivious to my passengers… well, almost.

"_Hey, Edward…EDWARD! Can you please rein in the lust a little there, brother? Bella is in the other vehicle for crying out loud," _Jasper's mind shouted.

"Sorry, Jazz. I was just thinking about something…"

"I'd say so," he replied.

"What's going on?" Emmett piped up.

"Oh, you know, Edward's thinking thoughts and feeling more than just a little lusty. Frankly, Edward it makes me uncomfortable," Jasper joked. _"Just kidding, man. Good on you though for finally finding Bella. Anything is better than the moping."_

"Ohhhh! What are you thinking Edward? And what was up with Lizzy reading your thoughts back there?" Emmett said, sitting forward in the seat excitedly.

"Yeah, you were feeling some shame or guilt initially when you realised she had… overheard," Jasper added.

"Well, I guess it involves you two as well…"

"You're having lusty thoughts about me, Edward? Again?" Emmett laughed.

"No. I just overheard Alice running through her mental agenda for the day and our women are apparently hitting up a lingerie store or two, today," I replied.

The car dissolved into fits of laughter.

**ElizabethPOV:**

It was a productive shopping day. My closet was stocked and I had got to visit with Bella most of the day. Well, perhaps visit wasn't the right word. I helped her sneak casual clothing to her purchase pile while Alice wasn't looking and we made the other two stop in at a vintage book store to browse for some titles. I sat down on the fainting sofa and recalled the incident from earlier that day.

"Oh, you should both try on this dress," Alice had insisted to Bella and I, with two identical white satin numbers over the extended arm.

Bella had rolled her eyes. I just laughed and decided to go along with it, because I could read Alice's motivations; she was mentally translating War And Peace into Greek. I put on the dress. It was nice. Not stunning, but it fit well.

"Okay, now wait. Don't come out just yet, Bella. Okay. On the count of three both of you come out at once. One. Two. Three! Ta-da!" Alice shouted excitedly.

Bella and I looked at one another. It was almost like looking into a mirror… almost. There were differences, granted. I was slighter and taller, my eyes a little larger, and my hair a little darker and longer, but it was pretty close.

"So, guess who the twins are?" Alice said excitedly.

Then, I hear Emmett's booming voice across the store. The guys must have followed us there after the lingerie store. They headed straight towards us. Before a minute had passed of Bella looking at myself and then her reflection, they were standing there, looking at us.

"Whoa," Jasper whispered.

"That's crazy," Emmett remarked.

"Hmmm… it just might work, Alice," Edward replied. _"Good idea actually… pass them off as twins at school…"_

"What's going on here?" Bella asked.

"They want to pass us off as twins at school. Might help to explain why there's so many of us," I replied. "But how do you explain why we live with you?"

"Good question," Edward said.

"Oh! What about us being Esme or Carlisle's highschool friend's daughters?" Bella offered.

"Maybe, but why would we be living with the Cullens?" I asked.

"This highschool friend... they umm died? Or moved out of the country? Or went through a messy divorce?" Bella wondered aloud.

"And left you with us?" Rosalie added.

"I think dead will work better. You know, saintly Mr. and Mrs. Cullen not only adopted children, they took in orphans," Alice said.

"Sounds like it will work to me," Edward agreed.

So, a plan was formed. We would be Elizabeth and Bella Swan, because Bella was keen to use her maiden name instead of mine; it was easier to pronounce.


	9. Breakable

**BellaPOV:**

Esme took us to register at the local high school. Edward, Alice, Elizabeth, and I would be starting the tenth grade. It was insane. In what universe did any of us look young enough to be fifteen? Edward assured me it would work, but I was sceptical. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie would be attending eleventh grade; which made as little sense. Still, they all said it was a piece of cake once you got past the initial disbelief. I had to trust them; they had been doing this for years.

So, I entrusted Reneseme to Jacob for the day. He had promised to take her to the museum or something. I knew he'd do whatever she liked, no matter how much it would normally have bored him. We went in a rented minivan, because legally, Edward, Elizabeth, Alice and I weren't permitted to drive yet. Pretending to be fifteen had drawbacks. Edward had a solution though; as always. His documents were set so that he would be turning sixteen, the legal driving age in Alberta, on September 30th. This had prompted me to check mine and Elizabeth's ID's which bore the same birth date; my birth date, September 13th. Even in immortality I was going to be at least a few days older than Edward…

The short balding principle greeted us with wide eyes. I could understand, it had not been long ago that I was dazzled by the Cullen family. Esme had apparently called in to make the meeting to register us early, so I doubt he had been expecting exactly what was in front of him right now.

"Uh, hello. You must be Mrs. Cullen right?" he said approaching Esme, his hand extended to shake hers.

"Yes, I am. You would be Principal Edberg, then? May I introduce my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella and Elizabeth."

He gaped. "Pardon me, but you look too young to be a mother of seven," he replied.

"Oh. They're not my biological children. Jasper and Rosalie are my husband's nephew and niece. Their parents split up and the courts assigned us custody when they were still quite young. We adopted Emmett, Edward and Alice. We just felt that we've been so lucky, we ought to share our luck and love with children. I can't have children of my own, you see."

"What about those two, there? The twins?" he asked, gesturing to Elizabeth and I, who had purposefully dressed alike today.

"Oh, well their mother was a college friend of mine. She and her husband were doing missionary work in Africa when they caught a rare disease and died. Dr. Cullen and I took them in."

"Oh, how unfortunate. My condolences, girls."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said softly with just the right amount of grief in her tone. She was good at this.

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, then. Why don't you folks come on in? I'll give you a tour and then we can sit down and fill out the registration forms."

*****

"Well, wasn't that just painless?" Elizabeth asked as we walked back towards the house after registering for school while Esme returned the rental car.

Then, the front door opened and Reneseme flew out of it towards Edward and I. She came to me first, squeezing me in a tight hug around my waist. I hugged her back and bent down to kiss the top of her head. Edward scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek. He was beaming with pride.

"How was your day, sweetheart? Did you have fun at the museum?" he asked.

She must have been mentally reviewing her day as I watched the expressions play across Edward's angelic face. He smiled at this or that, and one he frowned briefly but it was quickly replaced by another smile. Finally, I looked at them both, waiting for my recap. Reneseme placed her hand up to my throat and I watched for myself.

She and Jacob had breakfast at IHOP; he has persuaded her to try to enjoy a nice human breakfast. She didn't really like the toast, but the eggs and bacon were pretty good. Jake drove fast, but still slower than her dad or Aunty Alice. He insisted that she use her seat belt. I'd have to thank him for that later. They visited the exhibits at the museum. The Aboriginal exhibit was her favourite because Jake filled in some blanks with Quileute legends. As he opened the car door for her on the way home, he had kissed her cheek. She was intensely proud of this. No wonder Edward had been frowning. I was almost frowning myself. I had known Jacob, and he wasn't exactly the purest minded person. Perhaps it was different when it came to imprinting. Still, I'd have to talk to Edward about this later. Then, a last memory, her beating Jacob brilliantly at the game of checkers they had been playing just before we arrived.

"Sounds like a busy day. Well, it was probably more excited than ours," I replied, making a face.

"Bella just doesn't want to be the first Cullen to fail high school," Emmett said jokingly.

"I'll remind you that I did quite well through high school my first time, Emmett. AND I didn't have a photographic memory then," I retorted, sticking out my tongue immaturely.

"We'll see about that when school starts next week, little sis," he mocked before heading out into the forest to hunt.

***********

One last weekend before school. Edward was monitoring Jacobs thoughts towards Reneseme just in case. So far, everything was clean. Guess imprinting did change a guy.

I called Charlie to give him an update. We talked for hours. When I said goodbye he seemed sad, but Sue was their and I think that was what kept him together. I was glad he had Sue.

**ElizabethPOV:**

It was that final glorious weekend of summer vacation for mortals. I celebrated by going for a long hunt in the woods. I preferred the smaller predators; lynx and bobcats specifically. Unfortunately, they were few and far between so I had to settle for black bear. I took my time, enjoying the silence, the peace, the stillness of being alone. I loved the Cullens dearly as I had ever loved anyone, but there was only so much time I could spend around five sets of perfectly matched couples. Especially after… no, I promised myself that I would stop thinking about that. I had to stop thinking about what had happened.

I ran back to the house at twilight. My room was comforting and I quickly changed into a pair of cotton short and a cotton tee, which I pulled my silk dressing gown over. I ran my finger tips along the books in the shelf, debating what to read. Austen was far too romantic for someone living out their existence alone, Hawthorne and Hardy would just upset me further, Tolstoy was a bit too dull to engage me in distraction, and Voltaire was just a bit too much of a flashback. Hmm. Perhaps Atwood would be fitting. She was Canadian after all. So, I pulled out the Handmaid's Tale and sat down to read it.

I was just getting into the second chapter, when I hear footsteps, that would have been unperceivable to human ears, approach my door. The lack of thought flow that accompanied it told me that it must be Bella. Odd. She didn't usually leave Edward's side after Reneseme was asleep.

"Come in," I said quietly, placing a bookmark on my page and uncrossing my legs on the sofa.

"Hey, Liz," she greeted.

"Evening, twin."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. What about?"

"I guess I just wanted to know more about your life and…"

"And what? Bella, don't be afraid to ask me. I don't mind being open about my life."

"Well I'm still really curious about how your power works. Edward explained it but he was really vague," she said almost bashfully.

"Oh. That's all? No problem. Why don't you come sit," I invited, patting the sofa next to me.

"Thanks."

"So, I guess it's hard for Edward to explain my ability. It's really something you have to experience to properly describe, and seeing as how I'm the only one who experiences it… It's an odd thing really. I get near vampires and my body sort of senses their talent. I can feel it like a magnetic pull. Some abilities I can feel stronger than others. I'm not sure why it is, but I think it has to do with how often I'm near that person and how powerful their talents are."

"So why did you pick up Edwards thought reading so quickly? I mean you'd only been here a few hours before you were reading thoughts."

"Oh, don't worry Edward and I were never all that close. Just friends with a common plight. You see whenever I came to stay with the Cullens, well it was difficult for me. Seeing all the couples and being alone… it's tough. So Edward and I would have discussions while the others were off being romantic. We kept each other from killing the happy couples by bickering over our differing opinions."

"Oh, okay. Why haven't you found someone? I mean, you're gorgeous and you seem really great…"

"I… I have had a hard time finding love. It's very much unheard-of for a vampire to go as long as I have without finding a mate. I used to think maybe I had made a mistake in killing Herucio… its been a long time since I thought that, though," I said, dragging up all the pain and anguish. "I changed my mind… when I met a young man during the first world war, before I met Carlisle and the Cullens. He was a mortal and I… loved him. He wanted to fight for his country in the war. I begged him not to go… but I wouldn't change him to keep him safe, so he went to fight…"

"He died?" Bella asked softly, placing her hand on my knee comfortingly.

"Yes… I… It changed me. Strong emotions tend to change us."


	10. The First Day

**EdwardPOV:**

The first day of school. Another new beginning. It was going to be a busy couple of days for me; reading the student's reactions to us and making sure no one was too suspicious. Of course, Elizabeth could put her talents to use and help out. That would lessen the load quite a bit.

**JasperPOV:**

Alright then, first day. Again. Assignment numero uno: send out some calming emotions. Bella was nervous and that wasn't going to be the most helpful thing. Assignment number two: Calm down the general feelings of people at the school when we got there… if we got there. Emmett was driving the car I was in after all.

**EmmettPOV:**

Haha. This was great. It was too great watching the look on Edward's face in the backseat from the rear-view mirror as swerved his Volvo here and there. Priceless. Totally priceless.

**BellaPOV:**

If Edward didn't kill Emmett soon, I was going to do it myself. I mean, I knew we were immortal but we didn't really need to demonstrate this fact when we all walked out of a totalled Volvo unscathed because Emmett enjoyed taunting Edward. Not to mention I was so nervous about school that it was really hard to focus on maintaining human mannerisms. I felt Jasper send some calm by way and I was thankful. I turned around and stared at Alice, Elizabeth and Rosalie following in Rosalie's car.

**ElizabethPOV:**

On the way to school that day Emmett had apparently really decided to push Edward's buttons. Typical. He was going to get it sooner or later and I was definitely going to be there to watch.

**EdwardPOV:**

Thankfully, my car made it to school safely. Emmett's safety when we got home, however could not be guaranteed. However, I could not dwell on that thought for long. It was show time. I looked to Elizabeth.

_"Hey, Lizzy. As fun as it is having two-way mental conversations, would you mind screening the human thoughts with me today?"_ I thought.

_"No problem, Edward. I'm going to need something to entertain me,"_ she replied.

We stepped from the cars towards the main building and began to make our way through the floor plan we had committed to memory and mapped out. Students were slowly arriving and the thoughts began.

_"OHHHHHHH!"_

_"Oh my!"_

_"MYYYYYYY!"_

_"Get a look at that!"_

_"GOOOODDDD!"_

_"Rawr."_

_"Damn!"_

_"Ha-ha. Is it always this bad, Edward?"_ Liz though, looking at me with a smirk. _"Or is all this reserved especially for Rose?"_

I winked. Then, I put my arm tightly around Bella's waist. Best to devastate them right away, so none of the those mortal boys ogled my wife. I was patient. These thoughts usually followed at pattern. Three… Two… One… Pandemonium.

_"Who ARE they?"_

_"Get a load of the Barbies! What did they miss the turn off to the fashion show or are they too fresh from the plastic factory to think…"_

_"OMFG! Wait until Janice sees this."_

_"Wow. Prep freak-show, ten o'clock."_

_"Oh, look at that one. Mmmm. Oh crap! Why are the good ones always taken?"_

I smirked. Their thoughts were over-lapping now; screaming questions, insults and general mutterings. Nothing suspicious and given the look on Elizabeth's face I trusted that she has found nothing but the same.

*********

First period and the four of us had Honours Math with a Mr. Wiebe. He has tall and had very sharp facial features. He spoke in one of those really awful flat nasal voices; it offended my musical sensibilities. The class was more focused on us than him and we sat in the very last row so that they couldn't look at us without being caught by Mr. Wiebe, who it turns out was quite the disciplinarian. He didn't waste much time though, and began the first lesson right away. However, he did tend to talk in circles.

"Statistics is predominantly about approximation. Everything is taken as being approximately valued… When in doubt, therefore, make an approximation…" he lectured and the class was silent.

Well, silent verbally, but Liz's thoughts were far from silent.

_"This man is approximately suicide inducing."_

"Nothing is really dead-on in Stats."

_"Actually, Mr. Wiebe, I'm dead-on certain I may have discovered a torture more effective that any in the Volturi arsenal; your voice."_

Her sarcasm was ripe. I had to bite my lip to keep from grinning.

"Nothing is certain, class. If there's a 80% chance of rain today does it mean that it's going to rain? It is overcast, but…"

_"I'm certain about something. Quite certain that I may die of boredom in my seat."_

"Now, I want you to enter the stats in the lists in your calculator. Don't push enter yet. Don't push it…"

_"You, sir, are pushing my patience."_

I almost cracked up. Bella looked at me questioningly. I would tell her later. Then, Mr. Wiebe laughed at some little funny he had tried to make.

_"My. My. Well, don't you just have the charming laugh of an infomercial actor… no, no. It's more of a cheesy daytime AM radio DJ's laugh."_

I chuckled before he shot me a warning look.

********

Second period Bella and I had Health, while Alice was in Fashions. Elizabeth was in Music. At least for Bella and I, class was rather uneventful. I mean, really, what did vampires need to know about dealing with peer pressure and the dangers of smoking? I presumed that Alice was wow-ing her Fashion's class and that it would soon start a wave of Alice look-a-likes, as it had the last time we had been at a school that offered the course.

The seven of us met up again in the fairly modern cafeteria for lunch. It was a fairly wealthy community so our cars and outfits didn't stand out as much.

"How was your morning?" Jasper asked as Alice sat down on his lap, no doubt being a little more than normally possessive to send a message to other girls.

"Pretty uneventful. No one's really approached us yet. They haven't had the chance," I replied rubbing my hand up and down Bella's back.

"We had this one really…um…bold cheerleader come talk to us," Emmett said eyeing Rosalie.

"Little Harlot… eyeing up my Emmett…" she said under her breath.

"She bought the story, then?" Elizabeth asked, all business. She seemed more uptight after second period, but her thoughts showed me nothing as to why.

"Yeah. I mean, they're probably talking but that's normal," Jasper replied calmly.

"It's weird, having all these people look at us. It's like my first day in Forks, only a hundred times worse," Bella remarked and I continued my soothing motions on her spine.

I was going to continue the conversation, but I caught on to a very interesting train of thought.

_"The most beautiful thing I have ever seen… that dark hair and those eyes."_ My ire rose, thinking that this boy was observing my Bella. _"Her name's Elizabeth Swan… at least that's what I think Mr. Miller introduced her as. Man, she just had the most beautiful singing voice, even in warm-up."_

I looked at Elizabeth, knowing she must be hearing it too. Her eyes averted my gaze as she stared intently at the table.


	11. Eternity is A Long Time

**EdwardPOV:**

On the way home that day, Jasper drove my car because I was going to end up killing Emmett if he drove. In fact, the ladies even helped me to banish him to Rosalie's car for the ride home. Elizabeth also moved from the BMW to the Volvo for the ride home. She sat in the front seat next to Jasper and her thoughts had been very silent since lunch. We were all fairly silent. When you had eternity in front of you, conversation was far less necessary.

_"Elizabeth. Are you avoiding me?"_ I thought, figuring it would be best to carry out this conversation in our minds.

_"Why would I be avoiding you, Edward? Until I'm able to pick on Bella's abilities there is no way I can do that."_

_"You seem quiet… mentally silent."_

_'Oh?'_

_"Any reason for that?"_ I knew I was pushing it a little with that, especially considering that if it was that boy's thoughts that had done this, it would hurt her to talk about it.

_"No. none what so ever. I am completely fine, albeit a bit bored."_

I decided to drop it as she began thinking about French folk songs she could translate and offer to her teacher as choral warm-ups. Instead, I pulled Bella close and nuzzled my head into her neck.

"You did good today," I complimented her.

"Thanks. It's a lot to get used to."

"I know, love. How's the burning?" I asked, knowing this was her first time around so much concentrated human scent. We had hunted the night before but the thirst would still burn.

"Not bad at all, actually. I just keep my mind on other things and I usually forget about it."

"Well, I'm still proud of you, Bella. You never cease to amaze me."

"Thanks, Edward," she said, sweetly holding me tighter.

_"Off the lust-o-meter…"_ Jasper thought as he grinned evilly towards Elizabeth who winked back.

"Hey, mind not using your little mental mutations for the rest of the car ride? Thanks," I laughed, kissing Bella on the cheek.

That shut them up for a few minutes but the mental chuckles were a little irksome, so I focused in on my wife. God, that never was going to get old, no matter how many times I said or thought it. She was mine; all mine. For all time.

"I wonder what Reneseme and Jacob did today?" my beautiful wife wondered.

I didn't even realise it but I growled a little under my breath. Jasper burst out laughing and I glared at him in the rear-view mirror.

"I haven't heard anything impure in his thoughts… unless you count hating Rose and I as impure," Elizabeth stated.

"Oh, Edward, you're still worried?" Bella asked.

"Yes. She is our daughter and as much as I know the pup would die for her in a heartbeat, that doesn't mean I'm going to be any less of a protective vampire father," I said somewhat tersely.

Bella kissed my cheek. "I know. I'm concerned, too. Let's not jump the gun."

Jasper laughed and Elizabeth punched him in the shoulder.

"Just a little late to think things are jumping the gun… I mean, imprinting…" he muttered in his defence.

**ElizabethPOV:**

Edward had taken Jacob out into the woods for a "talk" which I thought was just too hilarious. Unfortunately for them, so did Jasper and Emmett. If I hadn't have physically restrained Emmett he probably would be out in the woods eavesdropping. How he intended to eavesdrop on a thought-reading vampire, I do not know. Instead, they were placing bets on possible outcomes; potential winning bets included the death, dismemberment or harm in general of Jacob. I knew Edward better. He would be in control. He cared about Nessie's happiness and he would never hurt Jacob for that reason. Not to mention Alice couldn't give them tips, she was completely blind where Jacob was concerned and as I picked up her gift, so was I.

So, the boys worked on the garage with Rosalie as their warden while awaiting Edward and Jacob's return. I swapped out my school age ID for my motorcycle licence that said I was eighteen and took the Ducati out on the open road. I pushed the bike's speed limits, which took quite a bit of speed to do. It felt great to just be out there, wind rushing past as all the scents floated past. The engine roared in a pleasant way and it soothed my nerves.

As much as I hated reading thoughts, I hated it worse when Edward tried to get into my head. I had to start spending more time around Bella. Her gift was complex, part of blocked me out, so it was taking a long time to get a feel for it. I'd have to ask her to let her guard down for a few hours to sit with me. Then, Edward would go poking around in my thoughts, forcing me to ignore what was really on my mind. Although I had to admit that it was better for me if I did not think about that guy, Jon Connors, from music class who had so clearly thought of me at lunch. There was no way that he or I would ever have each other. It was easy to clear my head as the mountainside flew past me.

I returned just before nightfall to discover the garage was finally finished. I parked my bike next to Jasper's and noticed Carlisle's car was there. Good. I wanted to talk to him. I walked into the house, expecting to have to call out his name, but Carlisle was seated in the living room.

"Did you have a nice ride, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Yeah, the mountain air smells amazing this time of year."

"Is there something on your mind? Edward was a little concerned when he found out you'd gone out."

"Nothing is wrong… just in need of a joy ride. I really dislike being driven, you know?"

"Yeah, I heard about Emmett's stunts this morning. Still Edward has no reason to be concerned?"

"None at all. He was concerned at my non-thought."

"Oh, alright then. Still, I sense you wanted to talk to me about something?" he prompted kindly. That man was seriously the best non-father a vampire could ask for.

"Yeah, actually I had a little bit of a favour to ask. Could you get me a volunteering spot at the hospital here? I'm going to need a hobby."

"Sure, not a problem. I'd be more than glad to. When was the last time you worked in a hospital?"

"Oh, when I was living in this really great loft in NYC I was nursing at Belleview from '97 to '01."

"Still desensitized to the blood? Or should I keep you away from the trauma ward to start?"

"I barely notice the scent of blood when I'm not hunting. Not to mention living in NYC, near millions of humans everyday, their scent everywhere… if that couldn't tempt me, let alone bother me, nothing will."

"Excellent. I'll get back to you on that as soon as I get you a spot."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said, before making my way up to my room on the third floor.

************

Boredom. Complete boredom. It was only a few hours after my conversation with Carlisle and I had nothing to do. Sometimes unlimited time was really a pain. I was hungry; I couldn't go hunting. Everyone else was with their spouses; I would dare interrupt someone when they were with their soul mate. I thought about what I could do to amuse myself rather than wallow in nothingness. Then, it hit me. Edward had that lovely grand piano of his downstairs. I would go play quietly. Maybe I could lose myself in the music for a few hours before morning.


	12. Making Plans

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone out there reading this story. Also, a big thank you to all those who continue to take the time to leave a review; I'm very thankful for your feedback. ALSO, please note there is a link for the song mentioned in this chapter (which I have underlinedin the story for you) in ym profile. Please feel free to check it out. Again, thanks and enjoy. :D_**

**ElizabethPOV:**

I took a quick detour into the forest, and found a nice little deer. I had been peckish. Fully satiated I sauntered (yes I suppose it was a saunter) into the house and sat down lightly on the piano bench. My hands hovered over the keys, not quite daring to touch. I debated whether or not Edward would be upset that I had touched his piano. Images of him yelling at me while Emmett laughed in the background came to mind. Of course he let Rosalie play it, and he clearly liked me better as a sister. So, I gently pressed a single key. It had been a while since I had played but with superior vampire skills, the muscle and mental memories never went away.

I started out with a few chords, mostly minors and a few major progressions. I tinkled down the ivory, playing with simple melodies and deep harmonies. I really started to get into it and began playing some older pieces (and by older I mean late 1700's). I moved through my memory, playing the songs that echoed my existence, quietly, not really wanting to attract an audience. Then, I was really relaxing. I had forgotten how soothing it could be to play. In spite of myself I started to hum a little, then sing. Just a line every now and then to begin with, but I started to get wrapped up in the melodies. Before I really realised what I was doing, I was singing, quite passionately to You Had Time.

**BellaPOV:**

I leaned in to kiss Edward but he was tense, all of a sudden. I looked up into his eyes, wondering and pouting. It was unlike him not to rush into a kiss since I had changed. I watched as he craned his neck outward and stared at our bedroom door as if he could see through it.

"What?" I asked finally.

"I'm not sure…" he replied, taking his arms away from me slowly and walking towards the door.

"Edward…"

"Shhhh. It's okay. Follow me," he whispered as he opened the door with utmost care.

We crept along the hallway. First Edward opened Reneseme's door. She was sleeping soundly in her little white-washed bed. He smiled.

"What's going on?" I asked, concerned.

"Just wanted to make sure she was sleeping soundly with this noise."

I heard it then. Something faint from within the house; it sounded like music. He closed the door and I proceeded to follow him down the stairs. No one was in sight, but I could hear it more clearly now, the tinkle of piano keys and the voice of an agonized angel weaving in and out of the melody. It was heartbreaking but so beautiful. Edward was frozen at the base of the stairs, head cocked, listening. I was curious and walked, very slowly toward the sitting room that housed Edward's piano. I looked back, expecting him to signal me to stay, but he did not. I stepped forward as the song changed. It was a lower tune; more harmony than melody.

She must have seen me out of the corner of her eye because he hands froze above the keys and the music abruptly stopped. She didn't move; her head remained stooped over the piano.

"Liz?" I asked softly.

"Oh, good evening, Bella."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine… well, that is unless Edward decides to take exception to my using his piano," she said with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

I walked towards her seated form.

"I don't think he will," I said calmingly.

Edward was in the room then, in a flash. He was still a bur, even to vampire eyes.

"You can use the piano any time you like," he offered with a smile as he stood by my side. "It's been forever since you played for us. I mean, I was surprised when that boy's thoughts claimed you had sang in music. I didn't think you…"

Something in her face must have changed or perhaps her thoughts, but Edward abruptly stopped mid-sentence and looked at the wall. I knew that look; he was trying to figure out what to say next. Or perhaps he was thinking it. After all, with Elizabeth and him, they'd never have to speak to one another out loud if they didn't want to.

"It has been a while," she said simply.

"You did sing? In school, I mean…" he said as if he were doubtful.

"Yes. I sing again lately," she said curtly.

That ended the conversation. Elizabeth gracefully excused herself to her room before making her retreat and I couldn't help but feel bad for intruding upon her at the piano. Edward assured me that it was a good sign that she was singing, because she had a lovely voice that Esme would be glad she was sharing.

*************

The week passed by in a blur. Time was so relative with the never-ending stretched before you. The students at school were still widely curious about us, but none of their thoughts ever came close enough to cause alarm according to our thought-readers. Mostly, they were envious, but that was obvious even to me. Rosalie almost killed a bubbly red-haired cheerleader when she approached, or should I say cornered, Emmett on Thursday in the hall. The girl, Charity Miles, had blatantly offered Em her number when Rosalie came up behind her and tapped her forcefully on the shoulder.

"Hey. I'm Rose. Oh, and if you don't removed you're your sock-stuffed bra self from MY boyfriend in like four seconds, I will personally make your life hell. Nice to meet you," she had said, with a smile, but her eyes were full of fury.

Charity had stammered as she flew away from Emmett and back to her safety net; an on looking group of other cheerleaders. Of course, Emmett thought it was just too amazing that Rosalie would be that jealous and he revelled in it for the rest of the day.

Friday, after we got home, I gave Charlie a call. He was doing well enough but he missed us. I felt a little guilty; I had been so busy adjusting to all the new things that I hadn't thought of him all that much lately. We talked for an hour before he had to go and pick up Sue for a date. Then, I had an idea. Of course I had to talk it over with Edward first, but he reluctantly agreed. Later that evening, I re-dialled Charlie's number and announced my grand plan.

"Hey, Charlie, would it be okay if Jake brought Reneseme down for a visit next week? I was thinking they could maybe stay with you from say Wednesday through the weekend."

Charlie had been so happy that he could barely even get out a 'yes'. I hung up the phone and hammered out the details with Edward and Jake.

"You can take the Volvo on Wednesday and drive down to Forks," I said.

"And Jacob… we're trusting you here so don't blow it," Edward added with a hint of a threat.

"Make sure Reneseme doesn't get carried away. I know you wouldn't go against our wishes, but she might…"

"I don't care who pushes the boundaries. No holding hands, no kisses on the cheek. Nothing," added Edward, the bad cop.

"I got it guys, don't worry. I talked to Nessie and she knows the boundaries. Besides, they were totally innocent…"

"I don't really care, Jacob," Edward stated.

"I think he gets it, honey. Okay, so you'll have your credit card and a cell phone in case of emergencies…" I said.

"And there better not be any emergencies… I mean not a single hair on her head should be in any danger," Edward added.

"Hey, I'm just as concerned for her safety as anyone. More, even," Jacob defended.

"I know, Jake, but it's hard to think of having her away from us for a few days," I said, explaining.

"And if it gets to be that we want her home, you will bring her back, immediately. Regardless of the time of day or night," Edward interjected.

"I will. I promise. I understand. I take it seriously. I will be good… no, perfect. Okay?"

"Alright. It's settled then," I said conclusively before Edward could interject any more of his bad cop routine.

**AlicePOV:**

I was sitting at the computer on Friday night, browsing photos from the latest designer show in Paris when I had a vision. Hmmm. Looked like we were in for sunny weather next Friday.


	13. Damn it

**_A/N: Hey there! Slightly longer chapter for you, this time! Also, I found something really cool... This is what I imagine the cover would look like if this were actually a Twilight book: .com/art/Snow-White-and-the-apple-II-79779168 _**

**EmmettPOV:**

Monday. Boredom. I was really going to have to start creating some action if this continued. I mean, even Elizabeth was all mope-y lately. Where was she when I wanted to pick a fight? At least we were getting to skip school on Friday thanks to Alice's weather report.

**AlicePOV:**

I was getting dressed for school Monday morning when it hit me. That guy, Jon something or rather, was going to try to make small talk with Liz that day. Oh, how exciting! I was excited when I thought that maybe they'd be the next Edward and Bella! Oh, wait. I could sooo not think about that in front of her. She'd hate that. Damn. So, I went up to her room instead and helped her pick out a super cute outfit for the day… just in case she wanted him. However, my vision had shown her ignoring him. Still, I had hope.

**ElizabethPOV:**

Alice insisted I wear my short grey sweater dress and turquoise pumps on Monday morning. Perhaps she didn't realise that I saw right through her, even though she kept her thoughts on other things. I had picked up her gift and had seen that Jon Connors, that senior in my music class, was going to try to talk to me today, and I wasn't going to allow that. The human-vampire thing might have worked for Edward and Bella, put they were an exception of epic proportions. I had my chances at love and I blew it. End of story. There could be no love story here, just a vampire spinster and her talented family. There was no other way… unless you counted the selfish way… I could not do that, no matter how tempting it was to end my solitude. It wasn't right.

**BellaPOV:**

First period Math was boring as ever. The teacher was just annoying and I was certain that Edward and Elizabeth were making jokes at his expense in their thoughts because every now and then one or the other would grin for no apparent reason. I tried to focus on the lesson but Math never was my favourite subject. Instead, I thought about what I was going to do on Friday. That did the trick. Before I knew it, the bell was ringing and Edward and I were on our way to Health where we were doing trust exercises. We were about to go our separate ways from Elizabeth when I remembered that she was headed to Music.

"Hey, Liz. You got a minute?" I asked, breaking free from Edward for a moment.

"Yeah, sure, Bella. What do you need?" she asked, stopping to lean against the wall nonchalantly.

"I just wanted to say that… umm," I lowered my voice to a level only we would hear. "If you need me to, I'll shield you from Edward's thought reading after Music…"

For a split-second she frowned but then she smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Bella. I don't think I'll need it but thanks for the offer. You're sweet."

"Well, then. Go sing your heart out," I replied.

She laughed and walked towards her class as I rejoined Edward.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know, mister."

"Interesting offer you made her. You would honestly do that?"

We had reached Health by then and took our seats as we waited for class to begin.

"Yes. It's not really fair that you can do that. Sometimes a girl just needs a private place inside her head."

Edward just nodded, but I wasn't entirely sure if he understood. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have him know all my embarrassing thoughts all the time.

**ElizabethPOV:**

I took a seat in the back row in Music class. I had taken the time to talk with Bella in the hall and I was still the first one to class.

"Good Morning, Mr. Miller," I greeted the teacher, who was shuffling about behind his desk.

"Morning, Elizabeth. You're going to love today. I found a lovely old ballad to show the class. It's composed in your range too…"

I barely heard him, because in walked Jon Connors. He looked to me, of course.

_"Wow. She looks great today… well every day, but wow. I mean, I should say hi or something… but how do you talk to someone that… perfect. Well, she must have some quirks but she seems pretty amazing,"_ he thought and I looked at my feet as if my shoes were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh, Mr. Connors, would you come over and take a look at this?" Mr. Miller beckoned and I was thankful.

A few others filtered in now, some smelling strongly of the illegal substances they had smoked during break. Trust today's youth to corrupt the divinity of music by thinking they could appreciate it better while in a drug-induced stupor. Unfortunately, the subtle warning signs that my being gave them meant the seats nearest to me were unoccupied; perfect for him to take. I looked around, hoping to find someone whose name I knew to sit next to me. Unfortunately, I hadn't taken the time to interact with any of them. Damn it. He finished talking with the teacher and walked towards me.

_"You can do it, Jon. Just introduce yourself. She's new and younger than you… two years younger. No need to be intimidated, just…"_

"Hi," he said, sitting beside me. "My name is Jon. Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner."

"Ummm, hi." I said in a voice that sounded as if he bored me to death, before riffling through my bag in search of something, anything.

_"Ouch. Well, maybe she's just nervous. Being new is tough."_

Thankfully, Mr. Miller addressed the class before he could speak again. We did warm up's, followed by rehearsing a handful of pieces. Then, mercifully the lunch bell rang. I made my way to our table and smiled at Bella to signal that there was no need to shield my thoughts. Let Edward read my mind; I was going to be transposing songs all lunch hour anyway. It wasn't even that I didn't want him in my head, so much as the fact that I didn't want to ponder that fellow myself. I was resolute on that (well mostly).

********

Third period. I went to English with Edward, Bella, and Alice. The teacher was a bit of a free spirit but I enjoyed that. English teachers ought to be a little off the wall. We were sitting in our desks. In his mind, Edward was trying to figure out what love poem would be best to inscribe in the card he was preparing for Bella's birthday, both mortal and immortal oddly enough. In the end he was deciding that maybe it would be better just to write her another song.

"Edward and Alice Cullen and the Miss Swans, can you please come here," the teacher asked.

Alice saw it first. Edward and I read her vision as we walked slowly to the front.

"Damn it!" I swore a bit too loudly.

"Pardon me, Miss Swan?" the teacher said sternly.

"Sorry, Mrs. Jones. I stubbed my toe on the desk. Excuse me for cursing," I lied.

"It's alright. I called you up here for good news though. I read through the in-class essays you wrote last week, for my assessment of your current skill level. I must say, all of your writing is amazing. It blew me away. So, I consulted some of the district heads and we've decided to move the four of you to the grade twelve English class and give you credit for ten and eleven. You'll get to skip two years of English and have more free time in your future schedules to take other electives."

"Oh, wow," Bella said, and I couldn't help but think how nice it must be not to have a clue what was in store.

"Also, luckily for you, that class is the same period as this one, so you won't even have to change your schedules."

"How convenient," Alice said, with a smile that I was certain she wasn't even faking. She was giddy.

"It's just down the hall, room 137. Mr. Holmes is expecting you, so gather up your books and head over there."

We went back to the desks we had formerly occupied and gathered up our binders and books. All the while, Alice grinned from ear to ear (annoying me to no end) and Edward shot me questioning glances every time he thought I wasn't looking (as if he was waiting for me to bolt or snap). Bella, of course was completely ignorant to the upcoming and therefore innocent. I walked next to her to what was sure to be just another step towards my figurative eventual funeral.

We knocked on the door and the short balding teacher welcomed us in. We were handed reading lists and course outlines. I kept my eyes down, denying what I had already seen was the truth. Finally, we were directed to take our seats and resigned, I looked up. Just like in Alice's vision, the last four desks open were next to Jon Connors. (I mean really, how much penance does a vampire whose never killed a human have to undergo in a lifetime?!)

******

Tuesday passed in a similar fashion. I avoided Jon in the two classes we had together and he was absent from lunch, presumably eating fast food with friends off campus. He kept thinking about me every now and then and the thoughts weren't offensive. Actually, his mind was generally polite.

BellaPOV:

Wednesday morning came up quickly. Just after dawn, Edward and I helped put Reneseme's stuff in the Volvo. Not that Jacob needed help, but we wanted to do something to keep our nerves from getting to us. I could tell Edward was trying hard to be calm and not call off the whole expedition.

"Call us whenever you get gas or stop. Leave a message on my cell, because I probably won't get away with answering it. And we expect a call as soon as you get to Forks. I mean the moment you get there," Edward said as Jacob hopped into the driver's seat.

"Have a good time," I said encouragingly, swallowing my fears.

"Have a _safe_ time," Edward clarified.

We watched the car pull away and we held each other tight. It was going to be a tough few days.


	14. Spilt Blood

**AlicePOV:**

Edward and Bella went outside to see off Jake and Nessie as I was getting ready for the day. Jasper had been in a decent mood lately so I decided to treat him by wearing the skirt he liked best on me. It was little things like that that I enjoyed best about our relationship. We didn't have to be overt or over-the-top; we had an eternal connection and that on it's own was amazing enough.

I was looking forward to the next few days. Both my pesky little mental blockers would be gone and I would be back to full clarity for the first time in a long time. Jazz could feel the lift in my spirits and I knew that would make him more happy than anything. Unfortunately, Edward and Bella weren't as excited as I was about this week. They were even more upset knowing that their daughter's future was blank for me and even if it wasn't I wouldn't know she was going to be safe because she was with Jacob.

No sooner had the Volvo cleared the driveway when the first vision hit. Jon Connors was fuzzily outlined next to Elizabeth. It looked as if his arm was around her shoulders, but the image was foggy. It looked as if there were still many decisions to be made, but it was a possibility at least. Interesting. It was shame that I would have to hide this from her.

**EdwardPOV:**

The drive to school seemed to take forever, partially because Carlisle was driving because the Volvo was gone, and he insisted on driving the human speed limit. The other thing was that both Bella and I couldn't help but be worried at what was going on with our daughter. In the back of my mind I was certain that she should be perfectly safe with Jacob; he would die for her in a heartbeat. Still, I was her father and I was worried.

When we finally got to school it took exceptional amounts of self-control not to whip out my phone in class and call Jacob for a status update every five minutes. Not only would that bring our family attention we didn't need, it would definitely make me seem a but too overprotective. They were going to end up together some day, and I had better get used to that and relax a little.

I checked my phone outside before heading to Health; no message. No missed calls. I felt my muscles tense. If anything has happened to her, I was going to kill him myself. However, I had to keep myself under control for now, because if I showed even on iota of worry, Bella would probably panic and the last thing I would do would be to cause her concern.

By lunch there was still no message and no missed calls. Bella and I walked outside together and I dialled Jacob on speaker. The phone rand once… twice…

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jacob," I said tersely.

"Oh, hi, Edward."

"Why haven't you called me? I believe I distinctly told you to call and leave a message when you stopped for gas."

"Oh, that's all?"

"No. I want an explanation."

"I did try to call. Edward, I swear, but we stopped for gas in the mountains and I didn't have any cell reception…"

"Not. A. Valid. Excuse. Dog." Bella cringed at that.

"Look… We're at Charlie's now. Everything is fine."

"Fine?" I practically growled.

"Better than fine. Perfect. Charlie is beside himself with happiness and Nessie is having a great time so far."

"How long have you been there?"

"About an hour…" he replied calmly.

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL THE MOMENT YOU ARRIVED!"

**ElizabethPOV:**

Poor Edward and Bella; I couldn't fathom how tough it must be to entrust the most precious thing in your world to another person and send it miles away. Not to mention Edward was internally panicking every moment that went without a phone call, not that he showed it outwardly. I was hopeful that everything would be fine when they left the cafeteria to call Jacob.

"Look human. That table is going to look at us," Alice whispered.

Emmett cuddled Rosalie, whispering in her ear and she smiled adoringly at him. Jasper pretended to be concentrating on the notebook in front of him and Alice engaged me in conversation.

"You know, Lizzy, Edward believes in an afterlife now," she remarked and I knew she was fishing but I decided to play along.

"And what brought about that change?" I asked although I already suspected the answer.

"Well, Bella… discovering that he could love her."

Emmett coughed out a laugh and of course his mind was in the gutter. I kicked him under the table.

"Do you think we have souls?" she asked quietly, as the people were still staring.

"I suppose that it is irrelevant whether we do or not. However, if we did… Well perhaps we are not born into this existence with it; perhaps it dies when we do, but I would believe that we are given infinite chances to grow ourselves a new one. Carlisle for instance… If any of us had the potential to earn a new soul, it would be him. If I had hope, it would be ones like him that gave it to me."

"Okay. We can relax now," Alice said, slumping back in her chair (as much as a pixie can slump, that is).

Alice's thoughts came in a torrent of vivid images al of a sudden.

**AlicePOV:**

It came on so fast. A girl with short bobbed red hair. He mascara was running down her face as she ran into the cafeteria. A group of girls followed, laughing and pointing. A boy across the room watched and chuckled as the red-hair girl ran near. He stuck out his foot and tripped her. She flew forward, a look of confusion on her face. Her head connected with a table corner. Blood. Blood gushing from her head.

**EdwardPOV:**

"Hey, so can I take Nessie with me to La Push for a bonfire, tomorrow… I promise she'll be safe," Jake was saying.

Then, I saw it. Alice's vision.

"NO!" I shouted.

"I promise she'll be safe…" he pleaded.

"Look, Jake. I'll call you back but I have to go NOW," I said in a rush, snapping the phone shut and throwing into my pocket. "Bella, get to the car, NOW!"

"But Rosalie has the keys to her M3..."

"Just go, please. I'll explain once we get there."

**ElizabethPOV:**

I had to do something. The doors to the cafeteria had just opened; the girl from the vision entered.

"Emmett, Alice, get Jasper out of here, NOW! Rosalie get out of here! I mean it! Get to the car. Edward will explain," I hissed in a hurry.

They didn't hesitant, thank God, or whoever vampires should count as their supreme being. No sooner had they flown out the back door, the girl tripped. I watched her fall, knowing the blood wouldn't affect me, but holding my breath all the same. She came down hard on the desk and I heard the sharp crack, as her skull connected with the table. The blood spilt quickly as was typical of a head wound and I heard a growl from outside, but thankfully it was too low for mortal ears. No doubt the scent of it had reached them and they understood by now. Everything was in slow motion of a sort now. I searched out and found the tenor of Edward's thoughts.

_"Leaving now. See you at home."_

Simple and short, but we were safe from discovery and that was what mattered. The girl fell to the floor and I heard her breathing slow. She was unconscious and still bleeding profusely. The humans looked on, doing nothing. I breathed in, testing, just in case. Still desensitized to blood; good. I moved at what would pass for a human run towards the girl and immediately applied pressure to the wound. She would need to get to the hospital. There was no way I could help her there without raising suspicion.

Jon Connors ran to my side. I didn't look up because I recognized the scent.

"Is she okay?" he asked. _"Wow poor girl looks pretty rough. I wonder what happened to her head. It's bleeding bad."_

"I think she needs an ambulance. She's unconscious."

"Okay." He pulled a little blue cell phone out of his pocket and dialled 911. "Hello. We need and ambulance and the high school. A girl hit her head in the cafeteria. She is unconscious and bleeding pretty bad."

He talked to the operator and she assured him paramedics were on the way.

That was when I looked at him, actually saw him, for the first time. Up until then, I had only glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. For all I had known he could have been hideously disfigured, but he wasn't. He was actually very handsome. That surprised me. He had dark brown hair that fell haphazardly into his shocking deep blue eyes. He gaze was intelligent; not what I had expected. He had nice cheek bones and a strong square jaw. His body wasn't half bad either. I had to shake myself from the thoughts, to keep them from working away at my resolve before it was too late. The paramedics were there soon enough and as soon as they had the girl out of the cafeteria, I ran for it.

I ran at a human speed to begin with, but as soon as I reached the woods I really bolted. Running, I tried to calm myself. I tried holding my breath to keep from gasping. I was out of control. I couldn't think. I stopped abruptly at the base of an enormous spruce and threw myself against the moss ground in it's shade.

My world was changing, my sky was falling, my resolve shattering. I swore that I would never let myself feel this agony again. Yet, here I was sharply inhaling and exhaling like an out-of-shape human, trying to get a hold of myself. It would never work, I kept telling myself. Over and over; I repeated it like a mantra as the sun started to set. I just sat there and stared at the blood drying on my hands; a constant reminder of the sins that tainted my soul (if I had one), the reasons why I did not deserve to be loved.

Oh, but he wanted t know me. What if it could work? What if Bella and Edward's fate wasn't a one-time thing? What if there was some chance that I could be happy? No, there was not, there could not be, but the hope, the very notion of hope was excruciating and agonizing.

**BellaPOV:**

The clock struck midnight as I was pacing in the kitchen. Edward was still on the phone with Jacob, clarifying what had occurred earlier. We had talked about I and we had agreed to let Jake taker our daughter to La Push. Jake should be able to see the pack even though he was not allowed to take his eyes of Reneseme for a single second. I wasn't pacing for that, though. I was worried about Elizabeth. She had been in the cafeteria when the girl's blood had spilt and even though everyone assured me that she was probably just fine, she hadn't come home yet. That worried me.

Finally Edward hung up the phone and I was at his side in an instant.

"Edward, I need you to tell me where Elizabeth is," I said, looking him in the eye to make my point.

"She's fine Bella. She didn't lose it at school. She helped the girl. It's fine."

Alice walked purposefully into the room then.

"She's eight miles west, by the stream, under a spruce. I saw her running there earlier," she offered.

"I'm going to talk to her. Don't follow me. Alice, will I find her?"

Alice's eyes unfocused for a moment.

"Yes. Follow her scent in and you'll find her," she replied.

I was off without another word.


	15. Revelations

**BellaPOV:**

I ran the first seven miles as directed when I caught her scent. As I got closer, I noticed the smell of blood. That frightened me. It wasn't animal blood; it was undeniably human, although it didn't smell as appetizing as it should, I noted. I approached slowly, ensuring that I made some audible noise so that I wouldn't take her by surprise. I wasn't sure what to expect. I heard faint breathing and I knew that she must be beneath that last tree by the water. The blood smell was stronger now, but I saw no evidence of a human.

"Elizabeth?" I called out.

"Bella?" came the weak reply.

I walked slowly around the tree. She was nestled in the moss, looking so small and frail. She had her legs folded underneath her and her back was ramrod straight against the tree. Her hands were folded in her lap and crusted with dried blood. That explained it.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Physically fine… and I didn't hurt anyone, in case you were wondering. The girl at lunch…I stopped the bleeding," she said in a barely audible voice as the looked down at her hands.

"Doesn't it bother you, having that on your skin?"

"I haven't really noticed. Does it bother you?" she asked, looking up at me through her long lashes with sad, broken eyes.

"Maybe it would be better to wash it off," I suggested, not wanting her to think that I was anything less than perfectly in control.

She looked up at me, and it was the most helpless look I had ever seen. In a frightening way in almost reminded me of how I looked on brief accidental glances in the mirror when Edward had left. She was broken and I understood her pain. I wrapped my arms around her, suppressing the thirst induced by the dried blood. I lifted her to her feet slowly, gently. I helped her to the river. Then, she started to come out of it. She bent down and placed her hands in the ice cold water. Streams of red trailed downstream, taking the blood with them and leaving only snow white hands in their place.

When all the blood was gone se rose and looked me in the eye.

"Thank you," she said, her voice still weak.

"I… umm, do you want to talk? I'll shield us, just in case anyone tries to listen. I told then not to follow."

"I suppose," she said, sitting back in the moss beneath the tree.

I extended my shield to enclose us both and felt nothing test it's borders. Edward had listened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, decided that she would tell me what she wanted to and nothing more.

"I don't know if I can handle this, Bella. I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"I was doing so well. I was… but today I finally saw him, and he had honest, deep, profound eyes. And I'm such a fool, Bella. I hoped. I hoped and I let the idea slip into my mind."

"What hope?"

"That I could be happy. That maybe if I got to know the mortal, well we might be friends… or something more."

"Oh. You're afraid of eventually taking his soul?" I asked, wondering if she possessed the same irrational fear that Edward had with me.

"No. I'm afraid of so much more… his disgust if he were to know what I am. Not everyone is so irrationally excepting as you, Bella. And… I resent this life; I killed the one who made me. And even if I did not have that burden on my conscience, there are other stains on my soul as a product of this unnatural existence of ours. Perhaps I have never feasted upon human blood, but the mere fact that I could, that it would tempt me ever, is wrong. I don't deserve happiness."

"You do. Don't ever think that just because we are what we are, you cannot hope. This existence is what we make of it, I guess. I mean look at Esme and Carlisle."

We hugged for a long while and when she was ready we ran back home. I wasn't certain that she was going to forgive herself, but she seemed less determined to punish herself for things that were beyond her control.

*************

It was Thursday morning, and the Cullens were skipping school. It wasn't going to be sunny until the next day but after the cafeteria incident we decided that one more day off wouldn't hurt. Necessity is the mother of invention, and needing something to do, expeditions and activities were invented. Emmett and Jasper huddled in the living room all morning, planning out a four day Rocky Mountain hunting spree. It wasn't really all that necessary but apparently the parks had a bit of a predator population problem and Jasper and Emmett wanted to take care of it before it snowed.

"You know, you're going to gorge yourselves now and when winter hits, they'll be no more big game left to hunt," Edward said, standing over them smugly.

"Whatever. You are such a buzz kill sometimes, you know that?" Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Go out and pick off all the nice grizzlies when you're not even thirsty. I hope you enjoy rabbit and deer, though. It's all your going to get this winter," he added before walking back toward me and holding me tight.

"Well, why don't you come along and make sure I only have one, then?" Emmett suggested.

"He's going to say no," Alice laughed from across the room, where she and Elizabeth were already brainstorming possible Halloween costumes.

"Since cranky old Edward isn't game, you want to tag along, Liz?" Jasper offered.

Elizabeth looked up from the sketch she was drawing for Alice, to elaborate her point.

"Well?" Jasper reminded.

"Oh, yeah, come make sure I don't drain all the grizzlies," Emmett added with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. When do we leave?" she asked, grinning.

"In an hour," Jasper said with military precision.

"So, you're stealing my co-designer? What am I supposed to do all weekend?" Alice asked, hands on her tiny hips.

"We could go shopping… in Toronto," Rosalie suggested, as she entered the room. "That is if they're in for overcast weather."

Alice's eyes slipped out of focus as she checked the world's most predictable forecast.

"High smog and rain showers. We should leave by noon though, so we miss the sun over Saskatchewan," Alice said, eyes aglow with the possibility of a cross country shopping trip.

"Um do you want to come, Bella?" Rosalie offered more out of courtesy that kindness.

"No thanks, I'll just stay here with Edward."

Emmett guffawed and I glared at him.

*********

The house was empty except for Edward, Esme and I by noon. That was when I got a bright idea.

"Edward, can I call Jacob?" I asked, slipping off his lap.

"Why, love? I already checked up on them this morning, everything is fine."

"Actually, I was going to ask if it was okay with Charlie if you and I popped in to visit for the weekend."

"That's a great idea, Bella," he said and I knew it would ease his stress. He had been putting on a good show, but knew better than to ignore the tell-tale signs of his concern.

**ElizabethPOV:**

On Sunday, we returned from the far peaks. Emmett was gorged, in spite of the fact that I was supposed to have been his guardian against gluttony this weekend. I decided that I wanted to take a different approach home, one that followed the faint scent of lynx that I had caught. The boys gladly left me to my own hunt and were going to take the long route home.

I ran along at a quick pace, my nostrils flaring as I picked up the very faint trail. I wasn't all that engaged in the hunt; I knew that the trail was old and I was unlikely to find my query. It probably didn't help that my eyes were still deep gold and I was full. I slowed down. I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs to the brim and dissecting every scent from the forest around me. Some I savoured, like the earthiness of the moss, which for some reason appealed to me on a deep sensory level. I exhaled, moving forward and inhaled anew. I rolled the ribbons of scent across my tongue and was about to exhale again when I caught a scent that made the breath stop in my chest.

I ran forward, tasting the air to verify it's direction and to ensure that I was correct in my identification. After a few strides, I was dead certain. It was Demetri, running fast, ahead of me by about thirty seconds and headed straight towards the house. I had only one advantage and I had to use it. I used my knowledge of the land to cut him off at the valley. As he broke from the trees, I stood in the epicentre, furious. He skidded to a sudden halt upon seeing me and we were squared against one another.

_"So she is here. Hmmm. This complicates the plan,"_ he thought.

"Demetri," I growled.

His head cocked to one side. "Most High," he said mockingly. _"Well, if she wants to be angry…"_

"What exactly do you think you are doing here?" I asked icily.

_"Feisty little thing… Little does she know about Jane's little plan. Although it will be harder to send out soldiers to take our revenge with her here. We had accounted for the shield, but this will take more planning…"_ his thoughts were cocky.

"Oh, just coming to check on the new Cullen residence. We like to keep tabs on where the larger covens settle," he said, with false sincerity.

"LIAR!" I roared, my voice rough and echoing off the rocks.

"I would never dream of lying to you, Most High," he grinned.

"..That."

"Whatever should please you." _"Funny that one so powerful should deny her own right to use it."_

"Listen to me, you disgusting wretch. You will come no nearer to this residence, now or ever. You may think I deny my power but I assure you that I would make a splendid exception should you disobey me. Return to your masters and take with you my message: I will not be toyed with, nor will I stand for any ill brought towards Carlisle and his family. If you do not think I am serious, then fools, you may try me. If you value your power in Volterra and your existences, you will not tempt me. You know what I am capable of. Now, leave!" I threatened, my eyes hard as steel and my voice full of venom.

Demetri nodded and turned away, but I caught the tail end of his thoughts as he ran.

_"She is the fool. No one can defy our will…"_

If I had blood it would have boiled. I shook with rage but was quick to rein in my emotions. I had to remain calm. The Cullens could not know of this; I would not disturb their peace. I would fight this battle when the time came. I was infinitely grateful that the boys had taken the opposite path home.

*********

It was Monday morning before I knew it. I waited in the hall before music, allowing myself to be the last one in the room. He was seated already and the seat next to him. I focused my mind to calm myself and sat in the open spot.

"Hi. You're Jon right?"


	16. Happy Halloween

**AlicePOV:**

I believe that it was Overstreet who said that October is a symphony of permanence and change. However, I had far more important things on my mind as yet another September faded into late October. The designs I had sent to the seamstress for our Halloween costumes had to be sent back twice before they reached the level of perfection that was required. Not to mention that it was getting close to the deadline; finally perfection the night before the 31st.

I knew that they would eventually come in perfect but I was still nervous. I really wanted them to be the best ever, not only because I had designed them, but because it would help my latest cause. That cause was Elizabeth, and she had been making progress over the past month or so. She was now on decent enough terms with Jon that they would exchange greeting and brief conversation about the mundane between classes. Encouraging but not good enough, though. My vision of them together was hazy as ever. It was… frustrating, infinitely frustrating.

**BellaPOV:**

Alice had us up all night before Halloween, participating in last minute costume detail. The moment she had heard that this high school took their Halloween costume contest seriously, this endeavour had begun. She had us all stand in the living room; her personal living statues or victims of torture, depending on how you saw it. At least my costume was less intricate than Rosalie's and for that I thanked my lucky vampire stars. Her hair alone had taken hours of curling, twisting, pinning, and teasing it to new heights and standards of intricacy. Alice had begun on Rose's hair when Reneseme was still awake and our daughter was in bed by the time they were done… and that was at vampire speeds! My hair-do was relatively simple by comparison, as even Elizabeth's long locks had to be pinned under to make for the short bob of her costume.

It was dawn by the time we were at last complete to Alice's specifications. However, I had to admit that it was worth every hour of preparation as I looked around the room. Rosalie was the perfect Marie Antoinette, adorned in an ice blue ball gown and finished by some of Elizabeth's authentic jewellery from the period. Beside her Emmett grinned as a French nobleman, fake beauty mark and all. He had hoped to be the guillotine executioner but there had been no way Alice would allow it. Jasper stood tall in a colonel's uniform, with Alice at his side, bedecked like a proper southern belle. Elizabeth looked positively surreal as the most beautiful incarnation of Snow White that there had ever been. Not to mention, Edward was the most dashing Mr. Darcy I could have ever imagined, although he assured me that my Elizabeth Bennet costume was pretty gorgeous too. Yes, it was definitely worth it in the end.

Reneseme rushed downstairs in the morning, chattering away to Esme with Carlisle close behind. Jacob entered the house at that moment as well, and I realised this must have been rehearsed. To my surprise Alice had secretly crafted costumes for Carlisle, Esme, Reneseme and Jacob as well.

"Isn't it perfect? It just came to me… Anne of Green Gables," Alice gushed as Reneseme rushed to Edward's side n an adorable green gingham dress.

"It's amazing, Alice. The braids are cute too," I compliment, looking down at my daughter's beaming face.

"Those were Esme's work," she replied.

I looked to Esme, who was now tucked under Carlisle's arm and mouthed a 'thank you'. They were dressed in what I recognized to be something circa 1920 or so.

"Jay Gatsby and Daisy Buchanan," Alice introduced.

"And what or whom is Jacob?" I asked, not really recognizing his outfit.

"Umm… Gilbert," she said looking at her feet.

I was confused. Who was Gilbert? I looked at Elizabeth, who stepped towards me.

"Anne's schoolhouse sweetheart and eventual husband," she said quietly.

Oh. I wished I had actually read Anne Of Green Gables, because it might have lessened the embarrassment of having to ask and getting that answer.

"Fitting," Edward mused, if not slightly darkly.

"Well then… let's go break some hearts… uh, I mean win the costume contest," Alice said cheerful.

Edward chuckled, grabbing the keys to the Volvo. I was glad that he had set our birthdates early in the year so that we could drive. Not to mention it was fun riding to school with Alice, Liz, Jasper and Edward. There was always a joke or two, usually at Emmett's expense… not that he didn't get his revenge.

**ElizabethPOV:**

The costume contest was at lunch and I wasn't entirely sure what kind of results Alice was looking for. Only one person or ensemble could win, but technically she was entering an entire family. I wondered whose costume she was secretly rooting for and upon checking her thoughts I found that Rosalie's Antoinette was the favourite to win. Well, at least it would work out well then, because if Bella won there would have been some serious pouting.

So, there I sat in Music, only half paying attention to the rhythm patterns we were supposed to be clapping out. It only took a small fragment of my brain, if that, to process it. Instead I eavesdropped on the thoughts of the others in the room.

_"One-and-a-Two-Rest-Three-and-Four-And-Two-Two-Three-e-and-a-Four…"_

_"I had dreams once… big dreams… I was going to write an opus. Now, look at me, teaching potheads how to clap out rhythm… like they care. Really, the only reason I'm not pulling out the mickey from the filing cabinet right now is the fact that that Swan girl is good. She's is at least worth teaching…"_

I made a mental note to cheer up Mr. Miller with a nice fruit basket or something. The last thing I needed was for my music teacher to get plastered and do something stupid. No, the last thing I needed was for the Volturi to show up, but as that had yet to happen (and I was using the skills I picked up from Alice to check for any hint of action daily) so I trusted that my threat had been delivered and taken seriously… hey, a vampire had a right to hope. My train of thought was interrupted my a mental voice that I had gotten to know well as of late, as unexpected as that was.

_"I wonder if it's too forward if I ask Elizabeth to my Halloween party tonight. I mean does she even party? Her family seems pretty straight-laced… but I mean she does seem a little rock and roll underneath it all…"_ Jon thought.

That made me smile, as much as I wanted to deny it. However, even if he asked, there was no way I could go to a high school house party. I mean, there were just too many opportunities to be revealed for what I was. Besides, now that I was volunteering at the hospital I would be going to their masquerade ball fundraiser tonight… not that it wouldn't be tempting to accept Jon if he offered.

"Nice costume," he whispered. _"Where's an apple when you need it? It would be so perfect if I just whipped out an apple right now for her… better yet, if I knew magic and could use a trick to make an apple appear out of thin air. I bet that would make her smile."_

"Thanks. My sister, Alice, made it."

"Really? Wow, that's really amazing." _"Hard to believe anyone can pull of fairy tale that well, but trust Elizabeth."_

"Yeah, she's in Fashions," I said, trying to downplay it.

"Um, hey you busy tonight?" _"Oh please…please…PLEASE. God, Buddha, Jimi Hendrix, whoever… Please let her be free!"_

"Actually, my um dad, Carlisle, works at the hospital…"

_"Oh, right, she was adopted after her mom died…"_

"And he got me a volunteering position there…"

_"Well, she did help that girl in the cafeteria…"_

"And tonight's their big fundraiser. It's a Masquerade Ball, so I'm going to that."

_"Damn…"_

"Why?" I asked sweetly, knowing that it wasn't really fair to him that I could do these things, but I did them anyway.

"Oh, no reason really. Have a good time tonight."

Class ended soon after, with Mr. Miller fervently reminding me that I had to pick a song for the December talent show, as I headed off to the costume competition in the student lounge.


	17. Possible Complications

**_A/N: I am sorry it has taken longer than usual to post this update. I had some big exams this week and so most of my time was spent with my nose in text books and notes. I hope you enjoy!_**

**ElizabethPOV:**

The contest entrants were instructed to assemble outside the cafeteria. Each entrant was to be announced and then walk down a makeshift catwalk through the caf. Simple enough. The pulsating dance music began and one of the cheerleaders took over the microphone and began announcing the entrants. The loudest cheers would decide the winner. There were separate categories and prizes for girls and guys.

A thin but busty blonde was up first. She had heavy makeup on and was wearing a skin tight police uniform (or at least that's what she was claming it to be) with a V cut down almost half-way to her naval. I had lived through some risqué times but even I thought that this was trashy.

"Amita Baker is a police officer," she called. _"Skank. Just because she can afford the implants doesn't mean we all need to see them."_

There were cheers from inside the cafeteria, mostly male.

"Oh, and here we have Alice Cullen dressed as a southern belle." _"Cute costume. Still, she's like way pale."_

_"Wow, wonder where she bought that?"_

_"It's cool and all, but her sister's costume is better."_

There were cheers, louder than for Amita and with more female voices.

Up next was Bella. She flashed me a nervous smile before making her way through the doors.

"Bella Swan as umm Elizabeth Bennet." _"That's from that book by that British lady, right? Whatever. I still wish her boyfriend was single."_

There was more cheering, although I was sure Bella was just glad that as a vampire she didn't have to worry about tripping. She had told me about her issues with gravity and balance as a human and I had to admit she was lucky there had never been a clumsy vampire.

Five more girls passed, none garnering much attention. Then, Rosalie readied herself for her entrance. She smiled confidently as she stepped through the doorway.

"Rosalie Hale as Marie Antoinette." _"Seriously how many kids live in that house!? And, like, where do they get these costumes?"_

Almost deafening cheers erupted from the cafeteria. If I could have bet on anything, I would have bet Rosalie was positively beaming but I was too lazy to check thoughts and see. No, instead I was thinking about how much I would have liked to accept Jon's offer to go to the party. So far we had made small talk often and his thoughts were as adoring of me as ever. Still, I hadn't actually talked to him and if he turned out to vapid I would know for certain that it would never work.

I was up next, and knowing with every degree of certainty that Rosalie was the victor, and not particularly caring (I had grown up in societies that praised high standards of beauty but had never much cared to strive for them), I walked through the doors. There were cheers but nothing near what Rose had gotten. I neared the end of the runway when I noticed him. I nearly froze in my tracks, but years of practice kept me from ever keeping that still. I walked to the very end, coming face to face with him. He smiled brightly at pulled and apple from behind his back.

_"She looks so sweet when she's surprised. I guess that's a success… I hope she thinks it's sweet… thoughtful… maybe spontaneous and romantic. Here's hoping,"_ he thought with a smile in his eyes.

He tossed the apple slowly at me. I was glad to have vampire reflexes, because I was so in shock that if I were a human, I surely would have let it drop. I caught the apple and smiled back, before exiting the runway and hurriedly searching out my family.

Sitting at our usual spot, we watched as the guys took their turn on the catwalk; Emmett strutting with swagger, Jasper marching stiffly, and Edward gliding effortlessly. When the winners were announced, Rosalie screamed happily and bounced to the front of the room to collect her prize (free tickets for two to the local movie theatre and gift basket from local businesses). Edward won for the boys and promised to take Bella to a film of her choice with his prize.

So, there we sat at "lunch". I turned over the apple in my hands; over and over and over, never really looking at it. I just starred at the wall ahead of me trying to figure it out. How was I going to approach this? If he turned out to be compatible enough to approach anything more than passing acquaintance. I had prevented myself from giving in to infatuation in spite of his appealing appearance, kindness, persistence and surprising mental maturity.

I was lost in contemplation when a sudden flicker came across my mind. A snap decision, no doubt. And there he was, suddenly, spiriting towards our table. He stopped a few steps short of our table. We tended to have that effect on people.

"Um, hi guys," he greeted the group. "Can I, uh, steal Elizabeth from you for a minute?"

"Go right ahead," Alice encouraged, and I made a mental note to leave a really hideous sweater in her closet later. _"How exciting!"_

I rose tentatively and walked a few table lengths away with Jon. I didn't even notice that I still had the apple in my hand.

"Don't worry I didn't poison it…" he said, pointing to the apple with a smile. _"Okay, enough Snow White humour, time to pull out some charm."_

"Oh," was all I could say, but still I smiled.

"You won't need a Prince charming to kiss you out of a sleep…" _"Is it sleazy if I wink? Probably. Yeah she might not need a prince but I'd gladly kiss her…"_

"That's funny. Well, thanks. It was really sweet of you," I said, tossing the apple straight up in the air so that it flew to the height of my shoulder.

He reached out and caught it. He turned it over in his hand.

_"I wonder if she's noticed yet…"_

Then, he handed the apple back to me, placing it firmly it my palm. I walked slowly back to my table. Suddenly it hit me, as I let my eyes rake over the surface of the apple. It was faint, but carved in the skin there were words: _I may be no prince, but you are truly a beauty. You have captured my heart and stopped it cold, and only your kiss can wake it now. I shook and dropped the apple to the table._

'Bella," I whispered. "Shield me"

She blocked me from the powers from the others as I ran through this development in my head. Tiny words scratched into apple skin, probably with a pin… that only a vampire might see. My terror rose. He had wrote that I stopped his heart cold… wrote this to one whose heart did not beat. Did he know what I was? Oh, no! His thoughts however had betrayed no knowledge of this… surely he could not know. A coincidence, it must be coincidence. Still, I was going to be on high alert for the next few days. I had to be vigilant. I was afraid.

**BellaPOV:**

Elizabeth seemed off since she had spoke with Jon and I could only assume that it was something emotional gnawing away at her, and that was why I kept her shielded from Edward until she left with Carlisle and Esme for the Masquerade Ball.

We prepared to take Reneseme out trick or treating in Calgary, where the larger city population would shield us from recognition. Jacob insisted upon tagging along, despite Edward's wanting some private time with our daughter. She was excited all the same.

"Nessie, I don't understand… I thought you weren't big on human food," Jacob joked as we piled into the Volvo.

She smiled sweetly.

"Apparently candy is a different story," I remarked, laughing.

"Typical kid," Jacob laughed.

**JonPOV:**

I called off the party at my house. There was no point in having it. I couldn't celebrate when she was all I had on my mind… and she wasn't coming to the party. For days, weeks even now she was the only person whose opinion actually mattered to me. It was like the outcome of my entire day hinged on her expressions; my happiness rose and fell with the fluttering of her coal black eyelashes and my soul lived within the depths of her amber eyes.

I could not explain how she did what she did to me for it never seemed as if she were trying to seduce me, yet she did. And it wasn't even her beauty that moved me the most, her mind was sharp, she had a pretty cool personality, and the most beautiful singing voice that would make angels envious. It was like somewhere out there someone had seen fit to send an angel to earth and I just happened to be lucky enough to stumble upon her. There was something in me, innate, that told me that if I could somehow have her as my girlfriend, if I could somehow make her love me, I would be happy forever.

It was there things that drove me to call Asher.

"Hey, Ash."

"Oh, hey Jon. So I'll be coming around to your place around ten… I have to pick up Monique first," he announced.

"Actually, man, the party's off."

"That girl, eh? She's getting to you."

"How did you… never mind. Hey, your mom works at the hospital right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Are tickets to the fundraiser ball open to the public?"

"Yeah, anyone can buy 'em. It IS a fundraiser.. I mean how would they raise money if only employees were allowed to come…"

"Where can you buy them?" I asked, impatiently.

"At the door, tonight. I think."

"Thanks, man. Bye."


	18. MasqueradeCharade

**_A/N: Alrighty, so here's the deal. Tomorrow I have a math diploma exam... instead of studying (as I truly ought to) I am here at the computer typing away at another chapter to please all you lovely people out there. Therefore, if I fail my math course and never get into University and live my life as a destitute individual, i rest the blame solely on all your begging reviews. Just kidding! ;) Still, I should be studying. However, I adore you and I'd much much much rather write. I hope you enjoy, even though it's a short one._**

**AlicePOV:**

(45 minutes earlier…)

I had to hurry, the timing was going to be tight. Thank goodness I knew how to plan ahead. I ran at top speed to my closet and pulled down two garment bags. The slimmer I sent with Jasper, who had followed me up the stairs. He immediately jumped from the window and sprinted out of sight. I would have to thank him thoroughly later, but at that moment I had much more important things to do.

"Liz! Get out of that costume! NOW!" I shouted as I ran towards her room, where I had left her.

"Alice…" she moaned, as she pulled the pins from her hair.

"No, I will not have any whining. You're worse than Bella sometimes, you know? Besides, we don't have time for whining. Carlisle and Esme are leaving in just over forty minutes and you, missy, are going with them."

"Is the costume change really necessary? I thought the original plan was for me to go to the fundraiser in this costume," she argued.

I rolled my eyes. When would she learn? Alice Cullen always knows best.

"As lovely as that little thought is, Alice, I think we can cut the pretenses. Don't you?" she said, clearly having read my thoughts.

I'll cut the pretenses when I'm done getting even for that disgusting excuse of a sweater you're still planning to put in my closet. She heard that thought loud and clear and laughed sharply before reaffixing her mouth into a thin line.

"You know that I realise why you're keen on making me go through with this little charade…" she said.

Yes, her and her ability to use Edward's and my abilities… Well, it was a darn good thing that I had that ability. Otherwise, how would I have known to have designed and have made a masquerade costume for Jon Connors? I worked hard not to think about the costume, so that she would be surprised later that evening.

"You didn't," she glowered, stepping into the blood red ball gown.

"Shh. I don't need you breathing when I lace this thing," I replied cheekily, picking up the matching embroidered corset hat was to be worn on top.

"I'm well aware of how corsetry functions," she replied, straightened her posture.

"True enough," I stated, cinching the laces tighter and tighter. "Wow. You certainly did live in a time of corset training, didn't you? I'm envious of that tiny waist," I complimented, placing my hands of either side of her slender form and turning her around.

"Alice, I know what you saw. I saw it too. The haze, it's heavy about the vision…" she said anxiously.

"Confidence, my dear. Now, let's do something with that hair."

**JonPOV:**

Of all the mysteries in the world of fate… Not ten minutes previous, a delivery boy had come to the door, with a costume for me. I couldn't even process the unbelievable odds. It was too strange, too perfect, to even question.

I just donned the black tuxedo, tied the navy bow tie, and fastened the black velvet mask. All the while, I tried to hold myself together and steel my nerves. At one point I almost stopped preparing but then I thought; what are the odds? When would I ever get another chance like this? It seemed so fated, as if cosmic forces were pulling me towards her and there was nothing I could do to stop this.

I plucked an apple from the drawer in the fridge. Now that I had used a gimmick, I might as well make it my signature, I thought. I could only hope that I would find here. However fate was on my side; she'd probably be wearing the same costume as she had during the day. Even if she wasn't, a nagging voice in the back of my mind had said, I knew deep down that I would recognize her.

"Bye, Grandma!" I called, as I walked out the door. "I'll be home late. Don't wait up."

**ElizabethPOV:**

"Please, go dance. Enjoy yourselves. I'll be fine right here," I encouraged Carlisle and Esme.

They smiled at me and stepped out on to the dance floor. Sweet and kind as they were I couldn't stand the sympathetic smiles. Everyone seemed so keen on having me follow what I dubbed the "Edward-Bella route" of relationships. I myself was torn. One part of me, the part that died before the revolution, desired a chivalrous romance and swift profession of undying love. The other, more dominant, part of me was terrified and rightly so. Something about this seemed too fated, too star-crossed to bring any good with it.

So there I stood, by the punch table, fiddling with bias on the bottom of my corset. Did he know? Did he suspect what we were? If so, then how? There were no tribes here with legends like in Forks. And surely we were much different from the creatures described in novel and film. Our charade was perfected. Hell, I hadn't even flinched even with all the blood gushing from that girl's head. If he knew, how did he know? What might have tipped him off? I agonized.

I knew from the vision that he would be arriving within the next five minutes. Then, I was truly torn. Did I leave on my mask, conceal my identity and hope he did not find me? It was certainly the most logical route considering all things. It would be safest to avoid this truly different human guy and hope that his infatuation died off and left our identities concealed. Or I could pull of my mask, and wait patiently for him to find me. I could give in to the whims and throws f passion, no matter whether I felt them truly or not. With that, I could change him in the midst of his strongest love for me, thus rendering him unchanging in that regard, and never be alone again. No, that I could not do.

In the end I decided to remain masked. Let him search for me, I thought. It would be a decent measure of his worth if he could spot me cloaked and masked. Then, I would play it by ear. I would allow my intuition reign over my logic for this evening only. I stiffened slightly; carpe diem. Bring it on fate, God, and Satan… Let Jon Connors find me.

**JonPOV:**

I arrived into the hospital cafeteria, which had been converted into a ball room. I let my eyes rake over the dancing couples expectantly. There was no Snow White among the couples. Then, again the costume that was mysteriously sent to me was not that of Prince Charming. If in intervening hands of fate had sent me the outfit to ensure I came, they would have chosen it to match hers.

On the second pass of my vision, I honed in on a slender figure in blood red. The fabric looked liquid against her pure white skin, and even though a feathered mask covered most of her face, the amber eyes that lodged my soul called out to me. I was drawn to her, like… a moth to the flame. She would not burn me though.

I approached, attempting to be as graceful as I could. She looked at me, eyes burrowing into me. I bowed low and offered up the apple I had brought. The angel in red smiled, and perhaps it occurred to me, she was a demon; wicked in the promise of untold delight… too much to be purely angelic.

"May I have this dance, Elizabeth?" I asked, emboldened by the sudden rush of adrenaline in my veins. Suddenly, she felt risky to me, but it a very good way.

"I suppose," she granted.

I reached out my hand, palm up, offering it to her so that she might place her hand in mine. An odd expression crossed her face. Lightly, she hovered her hand over mine, not truly touching me with anything more than the slightest grave of her fingertips.

I placed my other hand around her waist, which I noticed was truly narrow as outline my the tightly laced corset. Even through what must have been many layers of clothing, she felt cold. That was odd. Perhaps she was as nervous as I was. I had been known to break out in cold sweat when I was truly terrified. We did not speak, just danced. I was so lost in thought, that time seemed to stand still. There was something so right about this I could tell that much, but I wasn't sure why. As the song came to a close, she finally let her palm rest against mine. She was cold, but I didn't mind. The mere fact that she had touched me was enough to make me forget a multitude of things.

"Will you go for a walk with me?" I asked, pulling her slightly closer.

"Outside?" she asked.

**ElizabethPOV:**

Life is odd like that, or rather existence is. I pondered the ways in which everything in the span of time seemed connected, as I took his hand and walked towards the benches facing onto the small pond. It was so odd to consider that I had once been the innocent mortal, heading off into the secluded darkness with a vampire after a dance in the night. I vowed to myself that this evening would end differently. No one would die this night, or ever again by my hand if I could help. No, there would be no death that evening, unless of course one could die by the violent passion with which he was so clearly drawn to me. A moth to the flame indeed, only I did not have so much faith in my harmlessness.

I looked into those fathomless blue eyes, somehow familiar eyes, and let myself fall; slightly, but more than I had ever allowed before.


	19. Interruptions

**BellaPOV:**

It was the most heart-warming thing to watch Reneseme skip up the snow covered sidewalks to each house. She gathered along with other children, what a strange thing seeing her next to other children, and waited patiently at doorways for the residents to dole out whatever treat they were offering. Afterwards, she would bound back to us, waiting on the sidewalk, with a grin that was eerily reminiscent f the crooked one I so adored on Edward. Speaking of Edward, he was the picture of a beaming father, and this was intensified by the fact that this was the first normal child activity our daughter had ever really done.

It was so perfect, that I could never have imagined everything better. I had gotten everything that anyone could ever have asked for and somehow miraculously I got to keep it all, for eternity. I was the luckiest individual in the history of all existence, I was certain.

**ElizabethPOV:**

I remembered my old world manners and sat gracefully on the bench, careful not to bunch, rumple, or step on any part of the gown. He waited, just staring at me, as I sat, before sitting next to me. His warm hand never left mine, despite the warning cold that ought to have caused him to pull away.

"It must have taken a lot of… courage, to come here tonight," I said slowly, testing the waters.

"Courage? Well, I guess, yeah. It's tough to take that first step, but I figure that after…" _"Oh wait, maybe she didn't notice the message in the apple…"_

"Yeah, the um apple message…" I said letting my voice trail off into the frosty-air.

I was still fishing; trying to tell what, if anything, her knew. Surely, if nothing else the fact that you couldn't see my breath when I spoke, gave something away.

"I… yeah." _"Good God, I'm losing my mind. Keep it together, Jon. I bet the apple was too forward, now she's all weirded out… probably thinks I'm like some stalker and… Oh GOD! She probably thinks I was all like Ohh shiny pretty girl the second I saw her; like some idiot who's never seen someone attractive yet… worse yet, she probably thinks I'm some sleazebag who's trying to get into her pants, or skirt… Oh Fuuuc…!"_

"It was a little surprising, actually. It's not really everyday a girl sees that kind of spontaneous gesture in a world of instant gratification," I replied, wanting so badly for him to understand that I wasn't leery of him because of the reasons he thought.

"Oh, okay. I was worried you'd think it was too forward… and I guess, really, it is really sudden of me. I'm not usually like this, Elizabeth, I swear. Normally, I'm the last guy to rush into anything. I'd rather just go with the flow, but you… you're so different from anyone I've ever met before…" _"Perfect: Graceful, Gorgeous, Smart, Talented, Kind."_

"I'm not sure what to say. Jon, you're great and I'm flattered," I began.

"But you don't feel the same?" _"Figures."_

"No, not at all. It's just that I'm not the average girl. I'm reluctant with trusting people, especially with matters of the heart… I'm a little bit broken like that. I trusted once and I… it changed me," the words were hard to say.

For centuries I had fought against this, against connecting, knowing only the pain it could bring. Now there I was baring my soul to some almost eighteen year old guy who I'd known little over a month… who happened to be in love with me. Was it even all possible? I found myself pondering as he laced and unlaced his warm fingers through mine, not saying a word.

"I understand. I really don't know what it is about me, but when I'm around you it's like something just fits. I couldn't begin to explain it…" he said, staring at our hands.

"Even if you had all the time in the world?" I finished, understanding his sentiment.

As much as had been fighting this, I had to admit there was something which drew me to him as well. It was more than just the fact that I had been alone so long, for if vampire lore was rue, I ought to never heal from my previous heartbreak until I felt something stronger which would alter me again. Funny that I was so malleable to my emotions yet so unmoving in my personality. It had been a few weeks since I had truly felt broken; perhaps there was some merit to the feelings of this mortal man, perhaps they already altered me.

"Yeah. I mean, I know it sounds hokey, but I really do believe that I might love you. At the very least, I'm certain that I want to be with you. I want to know you."

"You do not know what you ask…" I whispered, perhaps a tad cryptically.

"Does anyone every really know what they're asking for when they feel for another person?" he replied and I had to admit, he was intelligent.

"It's not that I don't want to… because I do enjoy your company. I am attracted to you… It's just I haven't really done this sort of thing; relationships, dating…" I replied.

"One step at a time," he said, pulling both my hands into his and looking me in the eye. _"It's all I'm asking…"_

"What's the first step?" I asked, leaning inward.

"Well, I guess we get to know each other better. Why don't you tell me something about yourself," he suggested.

"I hadn't sung for a very long time before that first day in music class. I had though I wouldn't ever sing again… after I lost someone close to me, but I did. And I really do love music," I offered, trying to think of something besides the earth-shattering I'm-a-300-year-old-vegetarian-vampire.

"Well I'm glad you decided to sing, your voice is so beautiful. I know what it's like to lose somebody… My parents died in a car accident when I was ten. I live with my Grandma," he offered.

"I like old novels."

"For me, you can't beat E. E. Cummings poetry," he smiled.

I was momentarily torn. I wanted to trust him but this was still a delicate matter… everything was a delicate matter with mortals and our identities.

"I speak fluent French and Italian," I said, getting a bit bolder.

"I'm limited to English, and Latin… the school I used to go to in the city, before Grandma decided she like mountain air better, had mandatory classes in Latin."

A vision swept over me. It was Alice's previous vision; his arm around my shoulders, smiling. He appeared to still be human, which was strange to me. His eyes briefly flickered from blue to blood red and back again. The another flash; he was at the house, joking with Carlisle and Emmett. I pondered that. It must mean that he could be trusted; I would never dream of allowing someone into the Cullen's home who could not be trusted and did not already know our secret. However, there was no vision of me telling him what we were; odd. I decided to play it coy, but still I let more hang on the line than I had before.

"Alea iacta est. If it is fate that brings us here, then I fear fate's tragic endings. Mors certa," I said sadly.

"Amor vincit omnia," he replied simply. He was confidant in that.

In his mind I saw his intent was to kiss me, and I was glad he was planning to approach it slowly. Certainly, I had self control, but my mouth had not been near a mortal's in almost a hundred years… and even then, those were different times (times of quick chaste kisses and nothing more). I felt the slight burn of venom, my body couldn't help but have that reaction, it was too inborn to change that. He leant in slowly, his piercing blue eyes never leaving mine.

First his warm, soft, fragile, human forehead came into contact with mine of solid, ice cold marble. He did not shiver, just continued to look me in the eye. I couldn't help but feel the truth in the emotions and passion he felt for me as it diffused across his features. Somehow it felt right, completing almost. He waited there for me to make the next move, to close the gap. Bracingly I inhaled and held my breath (just in case) as I placed on hand against the bench and the other lightly on his upper arm. Then I closed the distance in a breath, softly, with all the care I possessed (as if I were holding the fragile wings of a butterfly), I pressed my lips to his. He deepened the kiss only slightly and it continued slowly, tenderly.

Finally we parted and brought his hand up to cup my cheek. It was such a strange gesture and I had to listen in to his thoughts, for what it must feel like to cup granite as if it were fragile!

"Please, be my girlfriend," she sighed.

I was about to respond when a vision hit me. Demetri! He had been waiting… just waiting for the moment when some of the Cullens left my immediate side. Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Reneseme were in Calgary and so was he! Of course, he couldn't track Bella but he knew she would be wherever Edward was. He was tracking them and would be closing in within half an hour… thankfully there was half an hour and he was limited by the many mortal children crossing the streets this evening!

I jumped up, bunching up my skirt in a very shameful fashion and pulled the cell phone from my garter belt. Jon eyed me with confusion, no doubt noticing the wild expression on my face. Hurriedly I dialled Edward's number, hoping for all I was worth that he would answer. Two rings seemed like eternity.

"Hey, Liz," he greeted cheerfully.

"No time for details, Edward… Bella needs to protect you all, immediately! Demetri is coming. Edward if she can do that and you drive back as fast as that Volvo will go…" I blurted out at a speed that would render the words unrecognisable to Jon.

I heard Edward accelerate hard on the other end of the line, pushing the engine to it's limits. He hurriedly instructed Bella what to do.

"What happens once we get home?" was all he could ask, and the panic seeped into his voice.

"He won't come near as long as you're close by me. I'll explain later… Just get home." I emphasized before snapping the phone shut.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked, puzzled.

"I have to go."

"have I done something wrong?" he thought.

"Family emergency," I said by way of explanation. "I have to go grab my parents right now."

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked rising with me and keeping pace as I almost sprinted back towards the building.

"I'll call you."

"But I haven't give you my number…" he said, as we reached the doors.

I winked and went to gather Carlisle and Esme. That was the end of my light heartedness. Now, I had to concentrate on keeping the only family I had ever known safe without really saying anymore had I had to about what I knew.

**AlicePOV:**

I paced the floor impatiently. Jasper tried desperately to calm me, but it was hard to do when I was feeling so overwhelmingly anxious. Finally, I heard Carlisle's car approaching. My spirits lifted a little; so Liz had seen. Hopefully she had gotten in contact with Edward. When I tried his cell phone, it had went straight to voice mail.

**_A/N- Okay so here are the translations for the Latin phrases spoken my Jon and Liz:_**

**_Alea iacta est = the die is cast_**

**_Mors certa= death is certain_**

**_Amor vincit omnia= love conquers all_**


	20. Routine

**BellaPOV:**

We made it back to the house in record time, the Volvo engine whining as Edward's foot was relentless against the gas peddle. Jacob didn't even protest to say that he wanted to stay and fight Demetri; his greatest concern was getting Reneseme to safety. I was enraged and protective; the shield held strong as the made our flight.

Edward peeled down the drive and didn't both to park in the garage. We came to a screeching halt in front of the house and the others were at our sides in a split second.

"Are you alright, dears?" Esme asked, putting her arms around my shoulders.

"Perhaps we'd best go inside," Carlisle suggested, taking my daughter by the hand.

Once within the house, we all stood close to one another. In my mind I couldn't help thinking that we would be forced to fight again for our lives, that happiness could never last.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Edward growled lowly.

"I was at the fundraiser…" Elizabeth began, her spine bending so that her body, although still graceful, was in a more defensive pose.

"_No_. I want to know why Demetri is stalking my family," Edward replied possessively, taking two quick steps closer to her.

"He is on an information gathering mission for Aro. Jane figured if they knew more about you, they could convince you, Bella, Reneseme, Alice and Jasper to join their ranks…" she admitted, putting her hands palm up in an attempt to calm Edward from his over-protective rage.

"And _how_ do _you_ know this?" Edward practically growled. "You've learned Bella's shield… and this is a time when it would be really good to know whatever the hell it is you know and are thinking, Liz."

"Relax, Edward. They would never approach anyone in this family while I'm around…" she said, lowly, and I sensed a fierceness behind her words.

"And what do you have to _guarantee_ that? I will not take chances where my wife and daughter are concerned!" he bellowed, stepping away from her to calm himself.

"Nor would I. Do you think I would let anything happen to this family? My family, your family? Don't tell me that you doubt me so," she said with conviction, staring him directly in the eye. I knew she was telling the truth.

"Then what makes you so _certain_, Liz?" he demanded but much of the anger had dissolved from his voice.

"I didn't want to have to worry you… to ruin your happiness… but about a month ago I headed off Demetri on his way to the house on my way back from a hunting trip."

Esme gasped, a placed her hand to her mouth.

"I used what I've gleaned of your gift to read his thoughts," she continued.

"You fought him didn't you? Put my strength to good use I bet… that's why he's afraid of you," Emmett inserted.

"No. I don't have to result to physical violence to resolve issues," she said slowly.

"Which is as it should be. I'm certain you just talked with him," Carlisle said, encouragingly.

"Yes," she said slowly, and I sensed there was something else to it.

Edward didn't seem frustrated at this thought. She must have removed the shield from her thoughts.

"I see…" he murmured. "We are safe for now…"

"But no more expeditions farther than a twenty mile radius from me for a while," Elizabeth concluded.

The family nodded. Elizabeth pulled me aside and I went willingly.

"You know that I would never allow you or Reneseme or even Jacob to be put in harms way, even in the _slightest_," she said sincerely.

"I know," I said, reassuringly patting her on the shoulder.

It was then that I noticed she was wearing a red ball gown. It was beautiful, but blood red was definitely an interesting choice of colour on a vampire. In fact I had never seen such a bold colour against our pale skin.

"You're all dressed up," I remarked.

"Charity Ball," she said with the slight tug of a bittersweet smile coming to her lips.

She made to go and then I remembered a question I had wanted to ask her earlier, before Demetri had put a damper on the evening.

"Hey Liz. I have a question."

"Shoot," she said casually. She loved using slang, and curse words on occasion, of any kind, I had discovered.

"Where do you get all your money from? I mean the Cullens have Carlisle's wages and Alice's stock market tips… And you seem to live pretty elegantly," I said.

"Oh, well initially I used charm to get what I needed for free. Then... well, I did spend some time with the Romani and that was fairly lucrative given our talents," she said simply.

"Romani?" I asked.

"Gypsies. I sort of attended the school of seven bells and given the um, physical talents of our kind, I was a star pupil," she said with a wry grin.

"School of seven bells?"

"Pickpocket," she said, wiggling the fingers on her hand comically.

**ElizabethPOV:**

I did a considerable amount of thinking throughout the remainder of that evening and well into the next afternoon. I had let myself get in over my head and now it was time to make tough choices that had to be made.

I called Jon a little after one o'clock. It was hard to explain to him that I needed to take things very slowly and that it made me uncomfortable when he professed his love so strongly, so quickly on. It was nearly the opposite of what the voice in my heart was screaming. However, I was a slave to the voice in my head. I knew that I felt for him too, perhaps not with eternal deepness yet, but I did fancy him. I wanted to tell him everything, and to have him love me still in spite of it, or better yet, love me greater because of it. I wanted and Edward and Bella fairytale romance. However I was skeptical, jaded, lonely and broken. I was reserved as ever, obliging myself only to the commitment to a slow relationship of casual dates.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have rules about dating," I lied shamefully.

"Aren't all your twin sister and adopted brother together, though? Aren't like all your siblings with each other?" he asked. Surpisingly, he wasn't all that judgemental on that subject.

"Yeah. They like to supervise relationships and they don't really know your character yet. They're just looking out for me," I continued with my lie.

"So, what does this mean?"

"Casual dates only for now; nothing too serious."

"Which means?" he asked, his spirits lifting slightly.

"Well, I'd say no overt professions of love…" I said playfully, trying to lighten the mood and my guilt.

"But it's a little late for that," he said lightly. "Okay, I'll keep love out my _vocabulary_," he added, implying that he would still think it.

"So, you wanna catch a movie sometime next week with me?" I asked.

"Sure. What would you like to watch?" he asked. "I here there's a good Vampire movie coming out."

"No way! Vampires scare me…"

**********

December began and weekly I would have some casual excuse of a date with Jon. So deeply I wanted more but I knew that boundaries had to be maintained; I was dealing with a human after all. We had done every mundane thing that would allow little other physical contact than holding hands and a quick kiss; movies (a double date with Edward and Bella), coffee houses (I really dislike having to expel it later and it tasted atrocious), ice skating (another double date, this time with Alice and Jasper), Christmas trinket shopping (Alice was going to _adore_ her Crosby Show style knit sweater).

I fell into a nice, albeit unsatisfying, routine. I would meet Jon at school in the morning and he would walk me to class. In music he would play piano or guitar accompaniment to my song choices. At lunch he would go off campus with his friends while I sat with the family waiting for English. In English I sat with my family, although he was nearby. In fourth (French class) I'd wonder what he was up to until he would walk me to Edward's car at the end of the day. When I returned home I would quickly dispatch of my homework, and having seen it all before, it was a simple task. He would call me afterwards. Once a week we would have date night, where we met at a previously decided location. Eventually I would leave him, quickly backtracking in the shadows always, to make sure he got home safely before I returned to the Cullens' to play piano throughout the night. Every part of me ached to break away from the routine, to take Jon out somewhere secluded, to tell him everything, but my logical mind screamed in protest. I was fraying at the seams of my resistance; no matter how much I was fighting it, my life had begun to revolve around him. I didn't think I could hold on much longer.

The talent show was looming closer and at least the rehearsing gave me some mental distraction. For that complex little thing, I was thankful.


	21. Beautiful Music

_**A/N- hey! Just a quickie here (I won't keep you from the story for long), however there is a song mentioned in this chapter. The link is provided on my user profile and I highly recommend you give it a listen! :) Sorry, this**_ is_** a shorter chapter.**_

**EmmettPOV:**

I didn't care that Liz and Alice could foresee my plan or than Edward and Liz could read my thoughts, I was going to start a snowball fight after school that day. I would take it easy on the mortals, but my siblings were going to get it. Really, it was unfair to have this much snow and not be able to have fun. And it wasn't as much fun at home, without witnesses to my awesomeness. I laughed in my head and Edward-the-buzz kill shot me a look on our way to lunch. Oh, this was going to be too good. Oh, and think of how much fun it would be if Bella got angry and started trying to pelt me with snowballs! The look on her face would be…PRICELESS! Oh, this was great!

**ElizabethPOV:**

Jon walked me to lunch. He was going to eat at our table today and I was really hoping he wouldn't comment on the fact they didn't eat. If he said anything that forced Rose to eat human food she was going to make me pay for it. However, I knew I could just bribe her with a night of clubbing or something. He held my hand as we walked and smiled brightly at his friends as we passed them in the halls.

_"Damn Jon lucked out on that one… the one single Cullen, or whatever that one's last name is, girl…"_ one of them thought.

He sat next to me and the others eyed him suspiciously. Bella, ever polite and innocent, sat next to him.

"Hey, Jon," she said sweetly.

"Hey, Lizzy, you haven't told me what song you've got lined up for the talent show yet. Have you picked one?" he asked me.

"No, I'm torn between a few good options at the moment," I said, and it was true in so many ways.

"Well, if you're having trouble deciding, you should come over to my house after school. I can play your accompaniments and offer my opinion." _"And maybe…"_

I forced the shield over him quickly. Projecting was still hard, just as Bella had described (hers was a complex gift). Edwards foot reached out from under the table and kicked me hard. However, I could still hear Jon's thoughts from under the shield.

_"And maybe… more."_

"I suppose I could. You would mind picking me up from Jon's house afterwards, would you Edward?" I asked, decided it was not yet time for Jon to see the Cullen residence.

"I'm not sure that is the best idea…" he began. _"Do you honestly want to go there? What if you kill him?"_

_"So much for my snowball fight,"_ Emmett thought.

"Oh, come on, Edward," Alice enthused and for once it didn't tempt me into thoughts of clothing-related revenge.

He squinted at me and gave a single curt nod.

"Cool," Jon said, before enthusiastically digging into his plate of fries. "Want some?"

"Um no thanks…" I said, trying to think up a plausible excuse. "All those trans fats. I mean what would the doc say?" I joked.

"Oh, yeah. I guess," he said, eating the fries at a much slower pace.

*******

Jon drove me to his home in his Saturn ion. The car ride was a little awkward for me, but I never let it show.

"Grandma's at her red hat ladies meeting today," he said. _"House all to ourselves… no Cullens and Hales watching to keep her from kissing me more than just a casual peck."_

"Oh, she doesn't mind you having company over when she isn't around?" I asked, my voice increasing slightly in pitch.

"No, she's actually really chill about everything to do with me," he said, smiling as we pulled into the driveway of a house that was decorated to resemble an alpine cottage. It was the normal décor in these parts.

He let us into the house and I sat down tentatively on the couch in the living room.

"So what are the song choices?" he asked. "Oh, one sec, let me get my keyboard… or do you need a guitar?" he asked.

"Keyboard," I managed to say and he ran off somewhere to retrieve it.

The whole situation was making me nervous. I was in too deep; much much much much much too deep. He was back though, before I could run… that was if I had wanted to run.

"So?" he asked, reminding me about the song question.

"Um, I have a few different ideas actually. I think songs should mean something but I can't find one that really fits me emotionally right now."

"Okay, well give me the short list," he encouraged. _"Wow! sweet, pretty, perfect, and deep and meaningful... Where does it end?"_

"Save Me From Myself, Near to You, Passenger Seat, and a few others," I said.

"Ballads?" he asked. _"She doesn't really sing a ton of happy music…"_

"Figured I'd stick with my strong suit."

"Well, why don't you play me one," he offered. "I'm not really familiar with any of those, otherwise I'd play the accompaniment. You do play right?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll give it a shot," I said sitting on the floor, facing the keyboard he had placed there. "Which one should I start with?"

"Any of your current potential emotional state songs about me? If there is, play that one," he suggested with a playful grin.

Oh, my. Poor mortal, if he only knew that they all related to him. I had been battling back and forth, trying to figure out message I wanted to send with my song. He would be the sort of person who would read into my song choice. I decided it was best to go with something sweet, seeing as how he had me here… alone… and as I hadn't yet fled, my heart was winning over my head. I played a few chords before I began to sing before his enraptured eyes.

"It's not so easy, loving me. It gets so complicated all the things you've got to be. Everything's changing… but you're the truth. I'm amazed by all your patience, everything I put you through. And when I'm about to fall, somehow you're always waiting with your open arms to catch me… You're gonna save me from myself… My love is tainted by your touch, cause some guys have shown me aces, but you've got that royal flush. I know it's crazy, every day. Well tomorrow may be shaky, but you never turn away. Don't ask me why I'm crying, cause when I start to crumble, you know how to keep me smiling… You always save me from myself. I know it's hard… but you've broken all my walls… You give me strength so strong. And don't me ask why I love you. T's obvious your tenderness is what I need to make me a better woman to myself," I sang, meaning the words.

I finished my song, letting my voice drift off, knowing that I had sounded good even to vampire ears, let alone his. He walked behind me, pacing the floor, letting the lyrics sink in. Then, he crouched behind me and wrapped his warm fragile arms around my granite body. It was a comforting embrace and I felt my tension loosen. I turned to face him, to gauge his reaction because his thoughts were incomprehensible. His hands moved from my waist to my face. He stared into the depths of my eyes and I wondered what he saw.

"You are perfect, Elizabeth," he whispered. "I love you."

He leant in and kissed me slowly, but there was passion building behind it, strong yet tender. I gave in, abandoning any pretence of self-preservation for my heart, keeping only enough physical restraint not to harm him. Soon, I leaned back, laying on the floor beneath him as he lavished kisses on my forehead. So sweetly, he never once thought of taking things further, and I was thankful because I wasn't sure I could refuse in my current mood.

"I love you," I said.

That was it. Years of resistance, self-control, avoidance, everything… crashing down, falling to pieces in three little words. I waited for my heart to crack, for some marbleised shard to break off; for my mind to scream at my betrayal of earlier love. Conflict rose in pools of sorrow and waves of joy. Suddenly, it was as if the whole gamut of human emotions resided within my cold dead heart.

**BellaPOV:**

Edward serenaded me with a newly written ballad, a love song, in the living room. Jacob and Reneseme were out hunting. Emmett and Jasper were having a snowball fight for the ages outside. Alice had Rosalie had volunteered to pick Elizabeth up after their shoe shopping expedition. I wondered how she was doing, because I knew it broke her heart to be near Jon, it must have reminded her of her dead soldier. However, Edward and I had the house to ourselves and that was enough to distract me from any logical thought.


	22. So I Need You

**AlicePOV:**

"Red pumps?" Rosalie asked, as we stacked the boxes of shoes that we were going to purchase.

"Check," I replied.

"Blue stilettos and green kitten heels?"

"Check and check," I said, lifting two more boxes into my arms.

"Black boots. Check. Peep-toe flats. Check," she said picking up a few boxes as well.

"You got the white leather boots for Lizzy's Christmas present?" I inquired.

"Yeah, right here."

"Alright, then. To the check out!"

Then the flash. Oh, now that was a juicy little pair of visions. I smirked as my eyes refocused and I set the packages on the counter. A pimple-faced girl scanned them one by one.

"What was that?" Rosalie whispered too low and fast for the girl to hear.

I made her wait until we had paid for the shoes and were safely inside the car.

"Well, Edward and Bella are going at it in the living room. There's still one detail that might affect the outcome, but it looks as if Carlisle and Esme might accidentally walk in on them. Well, if that happens, that is if Carlisle doesn't stop to talk to some other doctor before heading home… well Emmett will be laughing about it for the next year or so."

Rosalie chuckled. "Is that all?"

"Oh and dear little Liz is going to make out with that human boy."

"Oh. Well, that's… hmm. You'd think she'd know better," Rosalie said, disapprovingly. I knew she didn't approve or the whole vampire-human thing. "If we head over there now will we keep it from happening?" she asked, slightly hopeful.

"No. It's too late. She's told him…well never mind. Might as well head over there now and get her," I said, editorializing what I had seen slightly.

"She_ told_ him? About us?" Rosalie said, starting the car, suddenly enraged. "How could she?!"

"Calm down, Rose. She didn't tell him _that_. What I meant was she told him her song choice," I said to soothe her.

**EsmePOV:**

I popped in to visit Carlisle at work. He met me, smiling, at the front desk. God, I would never tire of that face, with all it's perfect compassion. He embraced me sweetly and I thought I heard the nearby nurse harrumph in disapproval.

"Shall we get home?" I asked, smiling at my dearest husband.

"Sure, let me just clock out," He replied, stepping behind the desk.

Another man in scrubs with dark hair walked up next to him and peered over his shoulder.

"Dr. Cullen, may I speak with you for a moment?" the other doctor asked.

"Well, I was just on my way home with my wife, but I suppose I could spare a moment or two. That is if you don't mind Esme?" he said, looking sweetly at me.

**JacobPOV:**

Reneseme tackled a small deer to the ground. She seemed distracted from the hunt today; usually she would go for large game. She smiled at me before feeding quickly. Then, she ran to my side and hugged me tightly about the waist.

"Whoa, kiddo. You're mom and dad would kill me for letting you do that," I said, taking a half step away, but not really wanting to.

"I can't wait until I'm older," she protested, pouting a little with her lower lip.

"Come on!" I encouraged. "I bet I can take down two deer to your one," I said, knowing that betting always worked.

"Just don't run too far. We can't go too far out because of Demetri," she said with her little hands on her little hips. She was becoming so much like Bella, except with a hint of Edward's smug determination.

I laughed and sprinted towards the scent of the herd.

**JasperPOV:**

There was intense lust coming off that house. Objective: keep Emmett busy with the snowball fight to give Edward and Bella privacy.

I launched myself into an all out military assault. Emmett had strength, not cunning, on his side and I was going to let him have it. They were going to owe me for this. At least one decent baseball game after the threat of us causing an avalanche cleared.

**AlicePOV:**

Rose pulled up to the address Jon had given to Edward, which he had handed over to me so that he could seduce Bella; not that she required much seducing where Edward was concerned. Rosalie honked the horn impatiently.

"Geez, Rose," I said jokingly.

"Hey, she can read thoughts and predict the future and everything else… you think she could foresee us being here and get her butt out to the car on time," she said, but there was some encouraging humour in it. For some reason she could never stay mad at Lizzy for long and I suspected it was because they had both come to this existence because of the lust and stupidity of men.

Then, the door opened and Elizabeth emerged, looking as if she would blush if she could. On the doorstep, Jon encircled his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss into her neck. She smiled and ran towards us at a speed that would pass for human.

"Sorry. Rose, I'll make it up to you with… clubbing tonight in Calgary? We'll dress hot, grab our other I.D.'s and have some fun making mortals stare?"

"Not tonight. I have plans with Em," she said. "Rain check?"

"Deal."

"Oh, you might change your song for the talent show," I stated. "But that's in two days…"

"Hey, Alice, is it _safe_ to go into the house?" Rosalie asked me, wiggling her eyebrows in a fashion befitting Emmett.

"Yeah, all clear… and Carlisle did talk to that other doctor after all," I replied.

"And Jasper distracted Emmett," Liz added, with a smirk.

"Darn all you little mental freaks…"

We all laughed as we sped back home.

*******

I knocked on Edward and Bella's door later that evening. There was a slight growl and Edward cracked the door open just wide enough that I could see his eye.

"Hey, brother! All decent in there Bella? Well, of course you are, I knew you would be," I said, pushing my way into the room.

Bella smiled at me from the sofa next to the bed, turning down the stereo. I sat down next to her. Edward glared slightly as he went to sit gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"You know how close you came to getting… um interrupted… today?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice. I realise. Elizabeth and Rosalie were thinking about it," he said curtly. "If that's all… Oh, but it's not…"

"Liz…" I said, thinking about what I had seen she had done that afternoon.

"And? Shocking as it is… stupid as it is, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Liz made out with the human…" I began.

"Jon," Bella corrected.

"Yeah, sure. And she told him she loved him," I finished.

"So? I mean Edward loved me, even though I was human. You didn't mind that," she replied.

"Yes, but love, our future together was clear to Alice and you knew what we were… you figured it out. Jon's future is hazy in the vision and he doesn't know, nor has Alice seen Elizabeth telling him," he replied.

"It's frustrating. It's like Elizabeth can't make up her mind. Sometimes I see her leaving him and she's determined to do it, but then she changes her mind and I see them together through very thick fog and his eyes flicker from blue to red and back again…" I said, trying to explain the complexity of it.

"There's nothing to be done, Alice. Liz will do what she pleases in the end," Edward said resigned, gesturing for me to leave the room.

**BellaPOV:**

It was the last day for class before Christmas Holidays. Edward and I were looking forward to the Holidays. The entire family was going to stay in the old house so that we could all remain together while we visited Charlie. It was also, coincidently, the day of the talent show for which Elizabeth had been preparing all month.

"Have fun," I said to her, as we took our seats in the auditorium and she went backstage with the performers.

"Think we can lure Demetri out if we wander away from Lizzy in Forks for a while?" Emmett whispered to Jasper.

Rosalie cleared her throat. She hated the thought of Emmett endangering himself, Edward had told me.

"Let's not push it," jasper replied coyly, and I felt a wave of calm brush over us all.

Down on the stage, a spotlight was focused on the student body president, Georgia, I think. She was really confidant.

"Hey, there everybody. Now, I know we're all excited for the holidays, but first let's cheer on our talented classmates," she enthused.

Everyone clapped and a few of the football and hockey guys cheered. First there were three cheerleaders performing a dance routine to some hip hop song with some questionable lyrics. Emmett leaned in a little too enthusiastically and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and threatened to mess with his Jeep. That sobered him up really quick. Then, a few kids from the drama club performed a skit that had everyone laughing. They were really good. Next there were a guy and girl performing a duet on piano. Edward slipped in some musical critique, not that I needed it these days; every warble and false note was very clear with my hearing.

"Our next act is the very talented Jon Connors on guitar and voice, singing his cover of So I Need You" Georgia announced, clapping as he walked on stage and set up on a wooden stool by the microphone.

"Thanks. This one goes out to my girl," he said, before strumming on the guitar.

His singing voice was a little rough, and definitely a little more rock and roll than the usually Cullen fare. He started singing this song and the lyrics struck me as really sweet, but for some reason Alice look upset. Then, I realised that she was having a vision.

"What's she seeing?" I whispered to Edward, while still listening to the song.

"That," he said, inclining his head towards Jon, "has just caused Elizabeth to change her mind again. So, accordingly she has changed her song choice."

"Changed her mind, how?"

"She was going to… _tell_ him, but now she's feeling guilty that he trusts her so implicitly and has decided it's better that he never knows… even if that means she'll have to leave him forever after high school," he said, matter-of-factly.

"But…" I began.

"I know. It worked for us, but Liz is different. She even more morally strict than I was," he replied.

"Hard to believe, but true," Emmett interjected.

Jon finished his song and exited the stage. Georgia re-entered applauding as she approached the microphone.

"Now, as our closing act, may I present, Elizabeth Swan, on piano and voice, performing Christina Aguilera's Save Me From Myself," she announced, as two stage hands wheeled a small piano onto the stage and positioned the mic next to it.

Elizabeth floated across the stage and sat at the piano bench.

"Actually, there has been a change of song. This is 2 a.m. by Alexz Johnson," she said before running her fingers lovingly across the keys.

Her voice rose and fell as she sang in that same heart-breaking way I recognized from the first time I heard her.

"Snow falls on the city, white on white. It's the color of hope on an unforgiving night. You kissed me into ruins… sin on sin. Now I've got all of your love letters written on my skin…" she sang.

"Well, it's going to be a long holiday," Jasper said with a sigh. I supposed it must be hard for him to be around Elizabeth when she was so indecisive.

"If I said I was truly over you, my heart would say amen, but I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am. If I admit I can't get used to this, will my heart break again?" she sang.

**_A/N- Well I hope you enjoyed. Also, links for listening to the songs have been provided on my profile page; be sure to check them out because I chose them for their lyrics._**


	23. Christmas With The Cullens

**ElizabethPOV:**

Jasper and I organized the travel arrangements for our voyage down to Forks. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie would lead in the Mercedes, as it was unlikely that we would face a head-on attack. Edward, Bella, Reneseme and Jacob would be safely in the middle in the Volvo. Finally, Jasper, Alice and I would take up the rear in a non-descript rental sedan. We left early in the morning, for Nessie and Jacob's sake, more than out of necessity.

**JasperPOV:**

As Alice drove along the snow covered highway, much against my protests that I ought to drive in case she had a particularly shocking vision, Elizabeth said little and I could feel her restraining her emotions. That was considerate of her.

"The one downside to my gift is that I can't induce emotions in myself the way I can in others. I can merely feel what they feel," I remarked.

"I'm trying," she said softly, before tucking her knees to her chin on the seat, and wrapping her arms around herself.

"No, I didn't mean that I was feeling anything from you…" I tried to explain.

She nodded and closed her eyes, and any emotions altogether stopped emerging from her.

**EsmePOV:**

I was beginning to regret letting Emmett and Rosalie sit in the back seat together. Some people thought hormonal teenagers were bad… they hadn't met my children, yet. Still, it was a much better option than allowing Emmett to drive. He was just fine driving himself, but give that boy an audience and he'd do everything with considerably less caution. Thankfully, my love had had almost enough of their shenanigans and cleared his throat softly.

"Oh, come on, Carlisle," Emmett chuckled, kissing Rosalie's shoulders.

"Don't make me separate you two," I joked.

"Sure thing, mom… Oh, and please don't tell dad to turn this car around… We'll _never_ get to Disneyland if dad pulls the car over…" Emmett joked between burst of laughter.

**DemetriPOV:**

"They're leaving… _all_ of them," I communicated to Caius as I called him from my camp on the mountainside.

"Well, then, take advantage of it and search the town. Stay away from anything that might trigger their fortune teller to have a vision. Surely you can glean some information," he commanded before hanging up.

**BellaPOV:**

Edward turned up the radio to a familiar song and before long we were all singing along. Merrily, snow fell all around us. I was excited to see Charlie and I really hoped having Jacob pick up Alice and Liz's presents would ensure they were at least somewhat surprised on Christmas morning. I had finally realised why every gift Edward had ever given me was extravagant: when someone had eternity and the resources to get whatever they wanted, what do you get them for a gift?

Before long, the uneventful trip ended and we parted ways, our car heading over to Charlie's and the rest going to the old house. Elizabeth sent Edward a thought, assuring him that she would run straight over from the house and run surveillance. Just like old times, in a few ways… yet so different in others.

**ElizabethPOV:**

I ran the perimeter of Charlie's home, checking for any scent or arrant thought that might indicate we had been followed. I had shielded the group as we traveled, however that only limited Demetri from tracking us during the voyage, not after we reached our destination. It was much too exhausting to maintain the shield that long.

So this was where it had all begun; a love story that changed our community's views on relations with mortals. The house was fairly pedestrian, almost a little run down. The forest was tinged green, even under the layers of snow and ice, and dimmed by the thick hazy clouds that hung in the air. Not altogether unpleasant, but not quite my type of location. I was still much more of a city girl at heart; I loved the hustle and bustle… it never allowed you time to wallow in your own thoughts, as I was in danger of doing.

I continued my guard and took advantage of the solitude to delve into a little self-indulgent thought. I had a dreadful dilemma; to forever ruin Jon's life to improve my existence (for even if I told him and he hated me for what I was, I would have to kill him to keep our existence secret) or to add another sadness to my existence to preserve his finite life. I would prefer the latter, as it would hurt me far less to sacrifice a little shred of hope in my otherwise bleak existence than it would be to rob a bright and hopeful life of all it's. When it came down to it, I would always persevere, even if it meant I ran from my problems for another half-century or so (certainly the present time offered many distractions, even though they were no match for my previous distractions: gypsies, pirates, thieves, bandits, kings, and consorts). I was a professional at running from my problems; it was easy to do with infinity stretched before me. Still, I truly meant it, I mean _meant it_, when I had told him I loved him. I loved him, but I could never ever take advantage of his love. It simply would not do.

Night set it, and finally I sensed that they were finished visiting with Charlie for the evening. I ran to the Volvo and sat myself in the rear seat. Reneseme was asleep in Edward's arms as he carried her to the car and set her gently in the seat beside me. Jake crawled in after, and buckled her seat belt. Bella smiled and I was glad that she could be so happy. She was a fortunate one indeed, and I knew that she appreciated that fully.

"Good visit?" I asked.

"It was great. I'm so glad that we can still visit Charlie," Bella said with a bright smile of true happiness.

"All clear?" Jacob asked. _"I don't like bloodsuckers… but at least this one's useful… even if she does have freaky talents."_

"Not a trace of anything. We were not followed," I replied.

"Still…" Edward sighed.

"I'm going to be extra-vigilant. It is most unlike the Volturi to give up. If they didn't follow it is likely they have some other plan," I surmised from my own personal knowledge of their inner workings.

**********

By the second night of our stay in Forks, there was still no trace of Demetri. I was relieved but still uneasy. I worked hard to control my emotional state around the others, for Jasper's sake as well as my own. I grew lonely as I stalked the evenings, keeping watch. It wore on my mind and I found myself wondering what Jon was doing, if he missed me, and then the most dreaded of all: how I could possibly make things work out for us in the long term. I was a fool, a pitiful fool, forever frozen in the age at which one is so susceptible to romantic persuasion. And damn it all, by the end of that evening I decided I could not just leave him. I decided to play it all by ear and if he happened to figure out what I was, I would deal with it from there.

**BellaPOV:**

I was very glad. Charlie came over to the old Cullen house to open gifts on Christmas morning. And having Jacob pick up gifts had effectively kept them secret from the girls. Alice adored the antique sewing machine and Elizabeth found the mahogany music box charming. For Rosalie, I got a Louis Vuitton steamer trunk, to match her current set. For Edward, I bought a fancy leather bound book with pages for him to transcribe his musical creations. Jacob enjoyed the sweater, or so he told me, and Reneseme received her very own violin. On my part I received a sapphire necklace (from Edward), a new copy of Wuthering Heights (from Charlie), an original painting by some artist I didn't know (from Lizzy), a dress and shoes that matched Liz's set in color, but were of a different cut (from Alice and Rosalie), and the promise of another trip to Esme's Island (from my _amazing_ parent's in-law).

At the end of the week we returned home, happy. No harm had come of it and after an inspection, no one had been near the new house while we had been away.

**ElizabethPOV:**

After everything was settled at home upon our return, I drove over to Jon's house. My nerves rose as I stood on the doorstep, waiting. Humans walked far too slowly. Finally, I heard the thoughts announcing his approach.

_"Who could that be? It's like six-thirty in the morning…*yawn*"_

Finally, the door opened and his eyes widened with surprise. I tipped forward onto the balls of my feet and planted a sweet but spontaneous kiss on his mouth. His arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me into the house, the door closing behind us.

"Welcome home," he chuckled, pulling me closer.

I threw my arms around his neck gently. I had to be gentle, I reminded myself. If I pushed things, or allowed him to push things, I would only end up back at square one.


	24. Since feeling is first

**BellaPOV:**

I lit a fire in the grate with some drift wood we brought back from Forks. The blue-green flames were so beautiful, so mesmerizing. Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling his nose to my neck.

"Everyone is gone. Rose and Emmett are at that concert… Jasper and Alice out hunting… Esme and Carlisle upstairs… Liz with Jon… Reneseme in bed… Jacob in his cabin. We are all alone," he whispered.

"Mmm."

"Shall I serenade you, love?"

"No, I have a better idea," I whispered back, taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs, a little sad to step away from the beautiful fire, but not really.

**ElizabethPOV:**

"So, tell me more about yourself. Where did you live before here?" Jon asked, twirling a strand of my hair, as I sat on the floor in front of him and he sat on the sofa.

I fiddled with the keys of the key board laid in front of me, playing a few jazz-inspired runs. I took my time answering.

"Here and there. A little bit of everywhere, is how it seems…" I replied.

"Like where? You can't just feed me that line without offering a location."

"Singapore, London, Cortona, Kudasi, Johannesburg… like I said, everywhere," replied carefully.

"Well, it does explain your maturity. I guess I could have assumed you were worldly," he said. It always amazed me how he would swallow such information so easily, and that he never noticed the icy temperature of my skin.

"Where all have you lived?" I asked, trying to seem normal.

"Oh, just here, and Edmonton. Nothing hear as extravagant as your list." _"And none of those locations would come anywhere near to being as extravagantly beautiful as her."_

I played the intro to summertime at half tempo, just letting my fingers wander across the keys.

"Why is such a confidant, beautiful girl like you so reluctant all the time?" he asked out of the blue, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Oh? What's this about, Jon Connors?" I asked, trying to maintain a playful tone to brush off his question.

He persisted.

"Why do I feel like you are afraid of being with me… like there's something morally wrong about this?"

Damn he was good. Too good.

"Well, it's like this… okay, I'm going to use a crazy metaphor so don't take it too literally okay?" I said. I really needed for him to not take this literally. "It's like I'm a vegetarian… and I became a vegetarian because I like and respect animals. And, no offence, you're the animal. So, I'm respecting and protecting the animals by not hurting them, but then one day this like cow, again please don't take offence… it's a crazy metaphor, okay? … this cow walks up to me and is like 'I love you'. Well, there I am thinking, if I were someone else I'd take advantage of the cow's trust and eat it, cause like hello, juicy steak."

He was laughing hard now. That was a good sign... I thought.

"And so it's like a dilemma because I'm not eating the cow, because I care for animals, but it's not like I'm ready to attempt bestiality cause some cow loves me."

"You… oh my gosh… you think being with me is like bestiality…" he laughed. "That's too funny!" _"What a jokester! That's her way of saying she not into having sex at this point in her life…"_

"Yeah," I chuckled back, straining to fake humour at what had been a fairly realistic analogy of our relationship.

He massaged my shoulders (how one massages stone shoulders, I do not pretend to comprehend) and I played on the keyboard. Crisis averted, for now.

**********2 WEEKS LATER…**

In English we had to present a poem to the class that we felt expressed the way we felt towards another person. It was a disaster waiting, to happen, I just knew it, even though no visions came. Still, I picked something fairly loving for Jon's sake, although my mind knew many more pessimistic options. I had no idea what he was picking though; he kept changing his mind. And speaking of minds, his had been very odd lately. He had been spending time away from me frequently. Something seemed to be up, but I couldn't be sure.

Bella recited Elizabeth Barrett Browning's "How Do I Love Thee?", and Edward's thoughts swooned like a school girl's. They may not have been as physically manifested in their love as Rose and Em, but Edwards thoughts were very close to nauseatingly sweet sometimes. I had been used to a more bitter cynical Edward in the past, so this was a change. Bella's poem's last line in particular struck me: "I shall but love thee better after death." How appropriately true in literal and figurative ways.

For his turn Edward delivered Wordsworth's "She Was A Phantom of Delight", staring deeply into Bella's eyes the entire time.

"A lovely Apparition, sent/ To be a moment's ornament;/ her eyes as stars of Twilight fair;/ Like Twilight's too, her dusky hair," he recited.

It was all so sweet and perfect. So, perfect that I was in a near daze (dreaming up such a perfect future for myself) that I almost didn't notice the teacher call upon me to recite my selection. I rose to stand, as the others had done and began to read "Infinite Beasts" by Rhonda McAdam. However, I reserved the greatest meaning for the end.

"In love we are beasts of infinity, crude in our longing/ for things that may carry us apart. It's more than biology/ or romance, more than drawing thorns from feet/ with gentled fangs, more than all we have been told;/ it's finding a reason to come together/ without killing the wildness we each carry/ like a gift we haven't decided to share/ and hold inside ourselves with only the edges showing," I said, with passion, but still tempered to an appropriate, non-theatrical, level.

I sat back down and waited for Jon's turn. His thoughts were oddly disconnected, as if he were thinking of other things on purpose, but he didn't know. He couldn't possibly know that I could hear his thoughts. Finally, it was his turn and he rose, turning to face me.

"since feeling is first/ who pays any attention/ to the syntax of things/ will never wholly kiss you;/ wholly to be a fool/ while Spring is in the world/ my blood approves…"

At that line, my blood (if I had any) would have chilled. It seemed a very odd choice of poem… frighteningly odd.

"and kisses are a better fate/ than wisdom…" he continued.

Wisdom? Oh no, this boded ill indeed. A young man who felt the need for meaning, who knew that I believed dedications should mean something… surely this was no mistake. I stiffened, but kept plastered on my face the façade of a slight smile.

"lady is swear by all flowers. Don't cry/ -the best gesture of my brain is less than/ your eyelids flutter which says/ we are for each other: then/ laugh, leaning back in my arms/ for life's not a paragraph/ And death I think is no parenthesis."

Death? _Death!_ My mind stopped functioning, yet it was screaming, horridly screaming: he _knew_! He must know! I could barely contain my wide-eyed horror and did not even think to check his thoughts, for I knew what they would be… he _knew_.

I raised my hand, not caring about the charade too much at the moment, and asked to be excused. I said I was feeling ill and I bolted from the room. Edward, Bella, or Alice would cover for me. I knew they would help cover up my mistakes, and for that they were too kind. I ran into the snow covered woods and found a secluded spot and tried desperately to get a hold of myself. Involuntarily, I rocked back and forth, running over the incident in my head. Surely he knew. I would bet my Ducati. He knew… I replayed it over, trying to pull out further clues.

Wait! If he meant those lines about blood, wisdom (knowledge of what I was), and death, then did he also mean the rest of the poem? Did not his "blood approve"? He had said that, but perhaps that was not the part he meant most of the line… the approval. Had he not precluded wisdom by saying that "kisses are a better fate" than it? My mind was raking, pulling up desperate ends to justify what I wanted to believe; that he knew and still wanted me. Oh, agony! Why had I not been collected enough to poll his thoughts?! If only… then I would know.

**EdwardPOV:**

I had to find Elizabeth, immediately. However, I was bound until the bell rang. Still, I had to find her fast, the way her thoughts had been when she left, I knew I had to locate her quickly.

**_A/N- Now I know the previous chapter was a little dull and filler-ish, however I had to give you all some lull before I let this bombshell hit. :) If you want to read more from those poems, you should probably be able to find them on the internet, otherwise I could post them on my user profile if it were requested. Also, Jon's poem (the only included in it's entirety) is by e.e. cummings. I really hope you enjoyed and are waiting for more._**


	25. The Truth

**EdwardPOV:**

The bell rang at last, and I sprinted for the parking lot with Alice and Bella on my heels. Silently and unnoticed, we darted into the forest.

"You didn't see this coming?" I asked Alice as we ran, following Liz's scent.

"See what coming? His poem? He kept changing his mind about that…" she replied, unaware of what was really going on.

"He_ knows_…"

"About what she is? Or what we all are?" Bella asked, worry touching her beautiful face.

"Her for certain… but he wasn't thinking about the rest of us, so I'm not sure," I replied.

"We're leaving then?" Alice asked. _"I was really liking it here. Their fashions program is fun and Jasper and I really like ice skating…"_

"I don't know! Alice can you see us leaving?" I snapped slightly. I was tense knowing that this all rested on Liz's decision as to whether or not she wanted to stay.

Alice stopped and her eyes glazed over. I stopped to wait for her, using this time to compose myself. The vision flickered between moving and leaving Liz behind, to do God-only-knows what and all of us staying. Nothing held.

"I can't tell! There's a big fork in the vision," she whined as we began to run again.

"It's Liz's decision," I stated, as we closed in on her location.

She emerged from behind a large spruce, and walked slowly towards us.

"That would be helpful, if I knew what to choose… there are too many possibilities, too many variables," she said. Her mind was unguarded and the thoughts overlapped so quickly that I couldn't make sense of any of them.

Bella ran to her side and pulled her close. It was almost eerie seeing them intertwined like that, like they ceased being separate entities and became one. Of course, Elizabeth was taller, thinner, and her hair darker, but I could comprehend how humans could see them as twins. There was something unspoken, almost fated and innate about their bond with one another.

"It helps if you calm down before you try to make big decisions… I can't remember how many times Edward told me not to make a certain tough choice while the sword was hanging over my head," Bella whispered, stroking Liz's hair.

"That's true…" she sighed and wrapped her arms around Bella.

"Liz, did you tell him?" I asked.

"No… It's odd. I was just listening to the poem and things started clicking… in a very dangerous way," she said, looking at me over Bella's shoulder and partially through Bella's hair. _"Did you happen to hear his thoughts? He does know right? I'm not just overreacting, am I?"_

"Oh, he knows you're a vampire alright," I replied without humour.

She cursed steadily for almost a minute.

"And? What does he think? Is he going to tell everyone and get us chased out, or himself put in a nut house?" she asked.

"It appears that the ball is fully in your court on that one," Alice replied.

"But… is he _disgusted_?" she said quietly.

"Not that I could tell. He's only recently found out as far as I could ascertain… his mind is still trying to process it," I replied. "Perhaps you ought to just…"

"I can't leave, Edward!" she cried in frustration, reading my thoughts. "Love… Edward, it's love. I couldn't leave if I wanted…"

"Then you'll have to talk to him," I said, thinking my disproval rather than saying it.

"I suppose I do," she said, as her eyes unfocused and she slipped into a vision.

"Well, then, I suppose it's settled," I replied when her eyes refocused.

"He's waiting," she said simply, giving Bella one last squeeze about the shoulders.

Bella pulled her back and planted a kiss in her hair.

"Good luck," Bella wished, letting her go.

"If only _luck_ would help…" and with that she ran away from us.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked, looking sad.

"He won't tell…It seems humans these days are far too trusting for their own good…" I muttered.

"But what do _we_ do?" my love asked, taking my shoulders between her hands and looking me in the eyes.

"We could go back to school… he's waiting for her in his car in the parking lot and she's going to go for a drive with him. Or we could go home."

"Home," she said with a nod.

**ElizabethPOV:**

He was waiting in the car, true to the vision. He looked upset; not angry or afraid, but sad. His fingers drummer distractedly on the dashboard and I approached so slowly that I was barely moving. His eyes watched my approach in the rear-view mirror with piercing blue clarity. Those eyes, which remained blue in all the visions, those baffling, deep, fathomless eyes. Finally, I opened the passenger door and got in.

"Sorry I ran out like that," I said.

"You don't have to act in front of me anymore," he replied, looking as if he might cry.

"Why don't we drive and talk?" I suggested.

He swallowed loudly and started the engine without saying a word. His hands shook slightly, but he was keeping his thoughts on the road. That was probably safest.

"You know you don't have to be afraid of me. I wouldn't dream of hurting you…"

"I know…" he whispered. _"Man, if I'd have known how true the food metaphor had been at the time… vampire! Who would have thought? I mean a fiction write couldn't have crafted it all any better..."_

"I… I don't drink human blood. Just animals… well and coffee that one time with you," I joked slightly, remembering how simple things had been not all that long ago.

"Oh, that's right… so human beverages don't kill you?" he said with a slight smile. His memories flashed to that day and had a happy air about them.

"You don't want to kill me do you? Now that you know I'm well…a…"

"A vampire?"

"Yeah. God, I haven't really hated that word until now…"

"I don't want to kill you…" _"Why would she think that?"_

"But you hate me…? You never want to see me again do you?" I said, my voice cracking, as he pulled over to the side of the road near an abandoned campground.

"No! Never. I love you," he said, taking my one hand, that had been hanging limply on my lap, in both his hands.

"Mors certa. How can you love what would ultimately be your death?" I said sadly, not able to look into his eyes.

"You said yourself, you won't hurt me."

"I may not kill you myself but there are dangers associated with me and my life. For one, you could be killed for knowing what I am… they'd probably try to kill me as well for allowing you to know. And one day you will die… you are human…"

"Fair enough. Forewarned, forearmed." _"Love is the one thing that makes fate acceptable…"_

"I don't understand," I said, at last looking into those eyes which undid me so. "How can you deal with this? I'm exactly what you should fear… I'm not what I seem. Everything about me should send chills down your spine and send you running in the opposite direction! My skin… the cold, it never did bother you…" I said, placing my hands on his wrists. "Don't you feel how cold my hands are?"

"I do," he was simply, not moving.

"But that's not normal… that should tell you there's something wrong with me."

"It doesn't say anything, because I know what's in your heart and as long as you love me, I don't care," he replied, placing his palms to my cheeks. _"God, how I love her… and it's love too not just some infatuation. There's intensity here… the kind of stuff they write about."_

"My _heart_!? A heart that hasn't beat in over two hundred years!" I exclaimed in barely above a whisper.

"That long?" he asked with only mild curiosity. _"Wow, so all those stories about immortality were true…"_

"Yeah. I'm older than I told you, too. I'm not sixteen… I'm seventeen; forever."

"I always did like older women," he said, with a grin. _"Two hundred years older though.. Oh man, if this wasn't so amusing, it would be weird."_

Then, he leaned in and kissed me impulsively on the nose. I looked into his eyes; beautiful, accepting, familiar eyes… very familiar. Suddenly, my mind flickered farther back. Could they be so similar by coincidence? No, that was impossible… but too familiar too let it pass.

"Wait… How did you find out?" I asked, pulling back slightly to examine his face more closely.

"My grandma asked me to clean out the attic and I was going through these old boxes of stuff, way at the back… There was this old book of poems and I thought I'd find a really sweet one to read to you…" _"Because I thought Cummings might be a bit too bawdy to read in class…"_

"A book of poems?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, and so I was going though it and out of one the pages tumbled this very old photo. And I looked at it and at first I thought I was going crazy… because I could have sworn it looked like you next to some guy. So I thought I was getting crazy, because I was crazy enough about you to think any woman who looked like you was you. "

In his thoughts I saw the photograph, it was greatly aged but preserved for the most part. I recognized it instantly, but how it had turned up in his attic I had no idea.

"So, when grandma came home that night I asked her about who was in the photo. She told me that it was a photograph of her dead uncle, George, who had been her mother's only sibling. I asked about the woman… and she rifled through the poetry book and found the dedication in the front…" he said.

"To my fiancé, George: To keep me on your mind whenever we must part. Liz. March 14th, 1914," I completed, at last putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yes! And then, I guess I realised that the woman in the photo didn't look like you… she was you. I asked her what happened to George and she told me how he died in the war… only three months after the dated dedication in the book. Died in the first month of the war… And no one knew what happened to his fiancé; she disapeared..."

"Yes... I know where I recognize your eyes from now. George was a long time ago, and it broke my heart to pieces… I didn't think I'd ever feel again, until you. What I feel for you… it's stronger than words could ever describe," I said, slowly.

"And I went and looked up stuff on the internet… immortality, beauty, cold…"

"And you found out?"

"Yeah."

"And you still love me?"

"Love conquers _all_. I told you that, the first night we kissed…"

"Love cannot conquer death…' I said, wishing that I did not love him so; that it would not break me again when he died.

"Non omnis moriar," he said simply, so confidently. _"Can't she see that I would rather her and death over anything else in this world…?"_

"You know not what you ask…"

"What do I ask?" he asked, suddenly passionate.

"I could never change you…" I tried to explain.

"So you can do that then?"

"But I never would…"

"And why not? If you love me…"

"Oh, I love you. You have to understand though, that there's is so much you don't know about my world, my existence. It's… there's so much more to it than just a bite to the neck and immortality."

"It can't be much more… you're proof that it's not all that bad…" he said, with childlike trust in me.

"I'm not like the others… I'm specifically the reason why it is so much more complicated. For me to do that… just know that I could not," I said, trying to explain my deepest secret, my darkest of mysteries, and failing.

"The others? Your family?" he asked.

"Yes. You mustn't tell… love or not, if you tell another living soul, I will be forced to leave."

"But your whole family is…?"

"Yes, but there more of a non-family…" I began, and explained the whole story to him.

At the end of the evening, I exited the car, assuring him I would make it home safely. Then, without his knowledge, I followed his car home, suddenly very paranoid about his safety. Humans died after all. Then, seeing him enter the small house, I ran home to face whatever was to be thrown my way there.

**_A/N- I really hope I didn't disapoint! _**

**_Oh and the Latin Jon recites in this chapter and it's translation:_**

**_Non omnis moriar = Not all of me will die._**


	26. Decide

**EdwardPOV:**

_"I love Liz… but this is crazy! Seriously all this human love, it's just not right,"_ Rosalie's thoughts whined as I paced the living room floor.

We were all awaiting Elizabeth's return, and correspondingly our next actions.

"She'll be home in three minutes," Alice said aloud for everyone's benefit.

"What's going to happen?" Bella asked, stroking Reneseme's hair.

_"Do you want me to tell her? Or leave it to Liz to explain… I should tell though, Edward, the suspense is stressing her out,"_ Alice thought.

"Fine," I replied, not really in the mood to argue with anyone.

"We're staying… She's going to tell us he has agree not to tell a soul, and he won't," Alice told Bella in particular, but everyone listened attentively.

Carlisle smiled as he took Esme under his arm and she kissed his cheek.

_"Well, that's a relief. I'd hate to see her as depressed as when we found her…"_ he thought.

By then the front door opened and she stepped in, and her mannerisms reflected that she thought she was in trouble.

"Hello," she said timidly.

_"They already know. Alice foresaw and has informed them a moment ago,"_ I thought.

_"So, there, it is all settled? No one here is going to beat me about the head for being so irresponsible…? For not recognizing the signs that were so blatantly in front of me the entire time…"_

_"What signs?"_ I thought, continuing our mental conversation as the others looked on in silence.

_"Well, for starters that his love was far greater than normal infatuation. I know I should have come to you sooner… you have travelled this path successfully before…"_

_"I wouldn't quite call it successful. Bella was nearly killed multiple times and is only still here now as part of mere luck…"_ I thought, dragging up a few glimpses of those dark moments.

_"Oh my,"_ Liz thought, shuddering.

Japer raised his eyebrows. _"What's going on here? Your emotions are really getting out of whack… wistful then shocked and then sad,"_ he thought and I just nodded in response.

_"You mentioned for starters… what other signs did you fail to see?"_ I thought.

_"His eyes… apparently his great uncle was… my soldier."_

Now that was an interesting little twist.

_"Mcfate,"_ her thoughts chuckled darkly, at the reference.

"That's certainly an interesting take on it, but I'd say your intentions are eternally purer than Humbert's," I said aloud and the others looked at me questioningly.

"So, I'm staying… we're staying, I should say. He does know what we are but it's along story… let's just say by some cruel twist of fate he was pretty much born for me…" she said, to explain.

"And when can we expect him over to visit?" Esme asked, brightly.

"Not too soon. I want to take this slowly… don't want him getting any ideas about becoming one of us…" she trailed off, eyes lingering briefly on Bella, though I knew she harboured no ill.

"We don't have to tell him we're the type to accept new additions… you should have him over," Carlisle encouraged.

**ElizabethPOV:**

Two days after that night, I asked Jon over to the Cullen residence, much against my best wishes. I went to pick him up in the Mercedes because of the sunshine. I pulled into the driveway and waited, not daring to get out of the car. The front door opened and he came out.

"Good morning," he said brightly opening the car door and leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Sure you're ready for this?" I asked as I pulled out of the driveway.

"You bet. That is if you're ready?" he said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I guess there's not really a choice. I mean, once the cat is out of the bag and you know that we're all bloody-thirsty vegetarian vampires… well you might as well meet the non-family," I said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I've already met most of them…" he said.

"True, but that's in _public_. We're a little more… umm direct and open with our vampire-ness in private," I laughed, knowing Emmett was likely to show off his strength to intimidate Jon.

"Oh, is it really all that different?" he asked sceptically.

"Can any humans you know go without breathing indefinitely? Run faster than some cars can drive? Take down grizzlies and cougars with their bare hands?"

"I guess not…" he said, his grin only widening._ "I can't wait to see though…"_

"You know I can read your thoughts, _right_?" I asked. Laughing.

"Yeash… vampires these days! Not happy with just being all mythical physically, no! They want to read minds and predict futures and control emotions and stuff, too… Where will it end?" he joked.

We pulled up to the garage and I parked inside; I had yet to tell him about the infernal sparkling. He stared out the window at the collection of fine cars and I believe he may have started to drool.

"An Aston Martin?!" he said, incredulously, staring at Edward's pride and joy.

"Yeah…" I said nonchalantly.

"_Seriously?!_ Why don't you drive that thing then?"

"Well, for starters, it's Edward's. Secondly, we like to keep as low a profile as we can when we're in such a large group. Personally, when I'm on my own I don't mind a little flash, but… Anyway, do you want to stare at cars all day? That can be arranged…" I offered.

"No, let's go. You're not getting off that easy," he said, peeling his eyes off the car and taking me by the hand.

"Don't say I didn't offer…" I muttered.

I lead him across the lawn towards the house, where I knew they would all be waiting. I cringed as the sunlight hit my skin. As if all the other aspects we're embarrassing enough… of course I'm sure the sparkle was worse for the guys. I mean, really, how flamboyant is a sparkling vampire… sparkly shimmering man-vampire... sparkling manpire… sparklepire. Oh, that was a good one. Jon looked and me and blinked. He did a double take.

"Um, Elizabeth are you _sparkling_?" _"Or do vampire houses have magical abilities that make mortals see things…?"_

"Yeah, I'm… _shimmering_. Side effect of the whole immortality thing and whatnot," I replied dryly while he looked over my skin.

"Seriously? That is _definitely_ not something I'd expect…"

"Yeah, well at least I don't die in sunlight, right?" I said, and continued walking to wards the house.

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you? I'm really sorry…"

"No, it's okay, Jon. I just don't like the glitter-effect. It's one of my few sore points even some almost three hundred years later."

We were halfway to the house by then. It really took forever to get anywhere at human speed.

_"Tell Jasper and Emmett that if they even think about it, I'll kill them both…"_ I thought to Edward, when a vision of them challenging Jon to an arm wrestling match with gambling came to my mind.

_"Sure thing…"_ his thoughts chuckled back.

I opened the door, and there stood Carlisle and Esme, dressed in their best comfortable yet polished beige and eggshell.

"Welcome," Carlisle greeted from his spot.

"Good to meet you," Jon said, stepping forward to shake his and Esme's hands.

"The same to you, Jon," Esme replied warmly. _"What a handsome young man… oh he'd look nice in a tuxedo… maybe at their wedding…"_

I cleared my throat and looked at Esme. Was it really too much to ask that they not push me that far? I actually felt like a teenager; my parents wanted me to go the conservative routine and I was disagreeing strongly. Hmm, perhaps a typical teenage rebellion was on it's way… but how does a vampire rebel?

"So, where is everyone else?" Jon asked, looking about the room.

Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh, they're all here somewhere. I just told them to not rush you… Give you time to adjust and whatnot," Carlisle explained.

"Oh well, might as well dive in head first, I'd say…" Jon replied and I had to suppress and glare.

Not needing any more invitation, Emmett barrelled down the stairs at top speed, stopping suddenly at Jon's side.

"Boo!" he scared and Jon jumped.

Emmett laughed his echoing, booming laugh.

"Whoa, you caught me off guard there!" Jon smiled. _"Holy crap! She wasn't kidding about the speed."_

"Real mature, Em," I chided.

"Hey! You_ used_ to be fun," he mocked, punching my shoulder so hard that it make a large cracking.

Again Jon jumped. I uttered a low and fast threat to Emmett; for vampire ears only. He smiled slightly but stepped back, as Alice danced down the stairs with Jasper's hand in hers. He was nervous, I could feel it. Poor thing, apparently he still didn't trust himself entirely.

Alice hugged Jon and spoke to him while I stood next to Jasper.

"Not breathing?" I whispered.

He nodded. I reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"You know I trust you. You will be fine. His scent isn't all that potent and he's nowhere near as clumsy as the memories I've seen of Bella…" I assured.

"I don't want to take any chances…" he whispered, inhaling a testing breath.

"See? Not bad, right?"

"Actually, you're right. Thanks," he replied, smiling very slightly.

"Anytime…"

**_A/N- Oh, yeah... that's right, Edward and Liz can have awesome non-verbal conversations! XD Also, the McFate and Humbert references are from Lolita. If you haven't heard of it or read it, well you probably won't get the sick joke... but basically she's saying her thing for Jon is almost pedophilia (because she is almost 300 after all!). _**


	27. Behind Closed Doors

**BellaPOV:**

I heard Elizabeth comforting Jasper, as Alice chattered away to Jon downstairs. I looked to Edward, who gave me a nod and a smile. We walked down the hall and down the stairs, followed by Jacob and Reneseme.

"Hello, Jon," Edward greeted, walking to Carlisle's side.

Jon shook Edward's hand. He offered me his hand but I hugged him instead, swallowing the venom that automatically came to my mouth, with ease. He hugged me only briefly and pulled away slowly. Liz had probably told him to be careful when it came to physical contact, but then again Liz was different from Edward.

"Bella, nice to see you again," Jon said formally, before looking at Jake and Reneseme. "There sure are a lot of you, huh?"

"I suppose there are," I said simply.

He looked at the other two again, and then to Liz questioningly. There seemed to be some sort of exchange going on.

"Oh, well you know how I said vampires can't have children… under any normal conditions? Well, Reneseme is a delightful exception. She's Edward and Bella's daughter…" Liz replied to what had obviously been his mental question.

"Oh, wow. You guys don't really look like parents… no offence. How old are you Reneseme?" he asked, and I was oddly glad that he directly involved her in his question.

Reneseme looked at Edward and I, wondering what to do. Edward gave her a nod, encouraging her to speak instead of showing. We didn't want to scare Jon too much today.

"That's a complicated question to answer," she said simply. "I grow faster than my age. I suppose I am ageless," she articulated.

Jon looked at her, confused. Liz made a gesture, as if to say that she would explain later.

"She was born just over two years ago," I responded, to clarify.

Elizabeth looked at Edward.

"We're not telling him about how _recently_ we took new additions…" Edward said in a tone audible only to vampires.

"Okay, that's some fast growing up. Wow," Jon said, dragging out the syllables.

I could hear his heart beat pick up along with his breathing. Liz put her hand in his and stroked it slowly. His heart rate slowed and his breathing became more even.

"That is Jacob Black," Edward said, probably answering some unspoken question.

Jake stepped forward smiling and very kindly shook Jon's had.

"Nice to have another non-bloodsucker around, for once," Jacob smirked.

"Uh, thanks… I think," Jon replied.

"Jacob is a werewolf…" Edward muttered with a hint of malice under his breath, but still loud enough for Jon to hear.

"A werewolf?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup," Jacob replied proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Be nice," Reneseme chided, smacking Jake in the chest.

Emmett fell to the floor, dissolving in fits of laughter. Edward and Jasper chuckled, as did Jake himself.

"You're seriously a werewolf?" Jon asked again.

"Yeah… mortal enemy of the leech… I mean vampire. All that junk," he replied laughing, as Reneseme glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, noticing she was missing.

"Oh, shopping… gave her my credit card…" Elizabeth muttered, and I realised she had done it to appease Rosalie.

Liz was very good at keeping her friendship with Rosalie, I realised. She knew just how to keep the balance.

****

After all the introductions and polite conversation were through, Edward and I took Reneseme out for a nice hike in the mountain woods and Jacob went to change into his wolf form in his version of a phone call back home.

**ElizabethPOV:**

I took Jon up to my room, and left the door open. We both sat on the fainting sofa.

"Why is your mom… I mean Esme… baking cookies? It's not for me I hope. I'd feel bad if she did something like that just for me," he said.

"Oh, don't worry. That's for Jacob. He eats… a lot. I mean, I'm sure he'd share with you…" I said lightly.

"But she had like six baking sheets out!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah… lets just say a teenage werewolf is a all-you-can-eat buffet's worst nightmare," I laughed.

"So how do you do it then? I mean having all this human food around, which is disgusting to you, right?'

"One of the sacrifices we make…" I replied. "One of the many."

_"If only you'd let me make a sacrifice…"_ his thoughts trailed off into dangerous territories.

"I won't have that discussion with you, Jon. You life would be in far more danger if I allowed you to forfeit it than it could ever be now."

"I don't understand how you can say that Elizabeth! I mean, you were bitten and you survived… your whole family survived, right? So what's the big deal?! It's not like I want to die right now, but when the school year is over, maybe… you know, let me say goodbye to Gran. Tell her I'm going off to Thailand sailing or something, and then I'd fall into the ocean or something…" he replied, obviously having given this far too much thought in the past two days.

"Certainly I survived, but at a great cost… I was never willing to become this, nor were the others," I said, purposefully leaving out Bella's story. "It is not the sort of fate one chooses. I killed the one who did this to me, because I was so mad at what I had become."

"So, you know I could never dream of hurting you. I wouldn't be angry… I would want to die so that you never had to be alone… so that I never had to be without you," he professed.

"There is much more to this existence than beauty, speed, strength, and _sparkles_. There are more negatives than I could ever list," I argued.

"Sure, you crave blood, but your whole family is proof that it can be overcome. Love conquers all." _"I feel like that's becoming my mantra…"_

"It's more than that! You think my power is cool? It's a curse…A horrible curse. I am no better than a mirror; I have no thing of my own, I merely reflect what is possessed by others. I am a damned thieving mirror," I said, voice breaking as I rose to shut the door, which should insulate the sound enough that if I whispered no one would hear me.

"Isn't that the greatest ability of all? To adapt…"

"Now, you must guard you thoughts around Edward… never think of what I am about to tell you around him. Understood?" I whispered just barely loud enough that he could hear.

He nodded.

"My power is very much reigned it as it stands now. It's taken me a very long time to control it and manage it. Copying the abilities of others is the most that I can dilute it down, but it is a much better alternative to what I am truly capable of…"

"What is that?" he asked, looking me in the eyes and taking my hand.

"It's complex, but I believe that it is how I managed to kill Herucio, the one who created me. Normally, a newborn possesses little more than brutal strength; no real skill in combat… but I fought like one with the restraint to think out moves, like Herucio himself. At the time, I did not know that I should not have been able to do it, nor did I know why when I fought more strongly his attacks grew weaker…" I paused taking a moment to collect myself.

"It's alright…" Jon attempted to soothe.

"Later at the hands of Aro and Caius, I would learn that it was my power that truly killed him. You see, I am more than a leech of blood. I can take the powers of others… take them away from them for myself. I sense the power and I can take, all or just a fraction… depends on my control. They tested it extensively… tested me," I said shuttering at the remembrance. There was much more to the ability to steal powers and to bestow them on others, but I would not outline those for Jon; I would not have him think me a monster.

"So you're taking little bits of their powers?" he asked.

"No, I've managed to control myself even further. You see when I take powers, I can use them whenever I please… but now I merely mimic powers. I have to be close to the one I'm mimicking, close enough to get a strong sense of it, to use it. Once I leave the Cullens for more than a week, I will no longer be able to do any of the things they can… It's better this way though," I explained.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest, stroking my hair.

"You are very strong to do that instead of being greedy," he said simply and I gentle kissed his hand.


	28. To Be With You

**EmmettPOV:**

Ugh, the house smelled _awful_. Esme was baking for Jacob Black, of all people! The sun had dipped behind heavy clouds. I borrowed Lizzy's Ducati and took it for a spin. Of course I was careful, because unlike Edward, she would kill me if I damaged her transportation. I wouldn't have minded sticking around and bugging the human, Jon; he was pretty fun and had a decent sense of humour. However, the smell was bad and I thought I'd give them some _privacy_… wink wink.

**ElizabethPOV:**

So there we sat, well he sat, while I laid with my feet over the sofa's edge and my head resting in his lap as I stared at the ceiling. He ran his fingers through my hair and I could feel their warmth near my scalp. If I could have cried, my mascara probably would have dried on my cheeks (and yes I do wear make-up, purely out of habit and not so much for vanity's sake).

"Would you hum me something, darling?" he requested, leaning into my field of unblinking vision, with the slightest smile lilting on his lips.

His blue eyes persuaded me. I thought for a moment, flipping through my mental catalogue of songs. I picked up humming 'Please Send Me Somebody to Love'. I lingered on the notes, looking into his eyes.

"Percy?" he asked.

"No," I said, stopping the song. "Fiona Apple cover…" I stated, starting back where I had left off.

"Didn't take you for the type to go for the cover, when you were around to hear the original,' he remarked, running his hand across my cheek bones.

"You really are a music buff aren't you?" I asked when I finished humming.

"I guess."

"You should talk to Edward… he could keep a music lover busy for eons."

_"Well if I had eons…"_

I cleared my throat.

"Sorry," he muttered then leant over and kissed my forehead.

"Mmm. You're lucky you're attractive… I forgive you," I said jokingly, as I pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips (thank Vamp-God for being desensitized to blood!).

I heard the door open somewhere in the back of my consciousness but I was focused on much more important things; that overwhelming feeling, and the fragile and extraordinary mortal who loved me so dearly. Things were going too far, my head was spinning and I felt the impossible… I felt dizzy.

"Hey! Jon! You want some cookies?! Cause Esme can really cook… well not as good as Edward, but if you want some cookies come get 'em now!" I heard Jake yell loudly from the first floor.

"Damn…" I sighed, pulling away.

Jon laughed.

"You better hurry. Jake will eat them all in like four minutes… I know you must be hungry and that _is_ supper," I said, playfully pushing his shoulder with the utmost control.

"Alright," he said, leaving me.

I rose and looked out the window. So, I had been right, my Ducati was gone. Oh, Emmett was going to pay. I sighed. As long as it wasn't wrecked I knew I wouldn't say a word to Emmett. Love made me soft like that.

**DemetriPOV:**

"Cavorting with a mortal you say?" Caius asked suspiciously. "Are you _certain_?"

"Her scent is strong near another house in the town, although I can't seem to track her thoughts. On occasion I get flickers… You don't think she's raising up an army with the Cullens do you?" I asked.

"A possibility… a strong possibility of rebellion from her. She was raised in France during the enlightenment after all. However, I doubt her scent near the mortal is anything more than part of the Cullen's charade of being human. She would not make the mistake of associating with mortals again; not after what we _taught_ her last time," he snapped and hung up.

**BellaPOV:**

After Jacob polished off five pans of freshly baked cookies, leaving one for Jon to pick at politely, we all lounged about on the main floor. Rosalie returned from her shopping trip with endless bags of goods which she and Alice sorted through on the living room floor, occasionally throwing the odd piece at me or my daughter; gifts, I suppose. Jon and Liz sat together and I sat next to them. Emmett wanted to showcase his strength by challenging Jasper to an arm wrestling match. Jasper smiled and I felt very non-competitive all of a sudden, as did Emmett apparently. That made Edward laugh.

"Hey, Liz can I grab my bag from the car?" Jon asked.

"Oh, good idea. A sing-along might be nice," Edward commented casually, although he did seem genuinely excited.

"_Bag_?" Elizabeth asked. "I didn't remember you having a bag…"

"Too busy drooling over my _notorious_ good looks," Jon joked with a wink.

"I'll go grab your guitar case from the Volvo," Edward offered and before Jon could reply he was gone.

"Edward is the fastest," I commented.

"Oh my God!" Emmett howled with laughed.

"Emmett, no double entendres in front of company, please," Esme sighed apologetically.

"Bella said it…" he said, still laughing.

Thankfully, Edward returned only a moment later with a little glare directed at Emmett as he set down the guitar case in front of Jon.

"So we really are having a sing-along?" Reneseme asked.

"Sing-along sounds campy… let's call it umm a musical collaboration," Jon offered, plucking out harmonics to tune by.

"A classical?' Edward inquired.

"I was going to bring the good old acoustic, but I figured you'd be more of a classics family than contemporary indie rock," he replied. "Plus the wider fret spacing is nice for complex harmonies."

"You don't mind if I drag out an acoustic as well, then? I'm sure I have one hiding somewhere…" Edward asked, and after Jon's nod, he ran off to the attic.

He returned with an old guitar in his hands; the first item in the Cullen's possession I had ever seen covered in dust.

"Wow, that's an old model," Jon remarked, as Edward tuned the old strings carefully.

"Yeah, late sixties," Edward said. "Not my favourite decade…"

This caused Carlisle and Esme to laugh unexpectedly.

"What am I missing?" I asked as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett began to grin.

"Oh, Carlisle went to Woodstock… drug Edward with him. That's when they got the guitar…" Alice managed to choke out before dissolving into fits of giggles.

I looked at them questioningly.

"Bella, picture Edward in a fringed leather vest and hippie face-painted peace signs trying not to be gloomy around a bunch of free-loving young people," Jasper chimed in.

"Who offered him some "hallucinogenic substances" as he put it…" Emmett added.

"Like I said, not my favourite decade…" my dearest husband muttered.

I grinned.

"Are there pictures?" I asked.

"You bet!" Rosalie chuckled, falling against Alice.

Edward flashed me a bit of a crooked smile before turning to Jon.

"So what's our first song?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Any requests ladies?" Jon asked, trading guitars with Edward.

"There was this one song… Gosh, stupid human memories… Edward do you remember? They played it at prom," I said, failing to recall the tune's name through the fog of human memory.

"To Be With You?" Edward asked.

"I think," I replied.

"I know that one," Jon replied. ""Do you want melody or harmony?"

"I'll pick up the harmony," Edward offered, grinning.

Their voices worked so well together that it was surprising. I was definitely swooning and I was pretty sure Liz was too; who could have resisted that? Emmett even started drumming out a beat on the floor and Rosalie sang little interjected undertones of harmony now and then. The song was over almost too soon.

"Because," Elizabeth said, as soon as the last note of the first song had been played.

"The Beatles?" Edward said suspiciously.

"Yeah but change it up a bit. I'm thinking four or five part harmony… complimentary chords… a cappella. You, me, Rose, and Jon. Alice can join in on the high range after the second verse," she explained.

"Like in Across the Universe?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, that's the vibe I was thinking."

"Okay, I guess I can do that," Edward said. "But if anyone thinks I'm going to stand for any Bob Dylan, they are _sadly_ mistaken."

We laughed.

Their singing was so beautiful. I couldn't even describe it.

**ElizabethPOV:**

We sang late into the night before I offered to give Jon a ride home on my motorcycle as the sun had melted the ice from the roads. He graciously accepted and we rode back with his guitar safely fasted in its case and the case slung over his back; just like in the movies.

And we kissed goodnight on the doorstep; just like in the movies. And I went home and laid hopeless on my floor; just like in the movies! But then I got up and ran back to his house in less than five minutes and paced outside his house. Something in the air made my mind misgive. The world seemed so malleable, fate was a fickle mistress who adored change after all.

**_A/N- Hello dearies! :D Oh By the way To Be With You is by Mr. Big (tehe 80's hair rock... because Edward mentions that he likes the 80's in the original series). Oh, and here's a link to listen to that song. _**.com/watch?v=CRlpG3zkVYw


	29. A Change In The Wind

**JasperPOV:**

Emmett signalled me to follow and we took off into the woods just as the sun was rising. I wondered what was up. Was there a breach in our security? An imminent threat? A brand new and surprising threat barrelling towards us? I paid attention to the scent in the air, scrutinizing for the presence of Demetri. I kept my wits sharp and looked everywhere. Finally, he stopped and rested himself on a large boulder. He grinned.

"We should have the human over to sing more often. Rose was all romantic and totally up for anything… reminded me of our earlier days," he said with a wink.

"You dragged me out here for that?" I asked, turning to leave.

"Oh, yeah. You probably want to get back to Alice," he said, and then added one of those fake purr-growl things that modern humans think is sexy.

"You are twisted," I called out, running away from his emotions, back to the house.

I thought I heard him humming some hip hop as he too ran back home, but he was right, I did want to get back to my Alice.

**ElizabethPOV:**

As I paced the woods that separated the Cullen's home from the township I thought. Jon. Jonathan Benjamin Connors, born April 12th 1991 in Edmonton Alberta. Only child of Christina Graves-Connors and Harry Connors, son of Gertrude Connors 9born after her eldest brother's death and therefore thankfully did not recognize me in person)… his great uncle George Andrew Connors (a striking young lad of seventeen at the time) betrothed to Elizabeth Marie Ardour (c'est moi) on July 2nd 1913, and dead by early 1914. I ran over the lineage, and the impossible connections, in my mind.

I had to hand it to him though, he was very good at keeping unwanted thoughts off his mind. The whole evening after I confided in him he had not come close to slipping even once. He was a very strong mortal in matters of mental capacity, and said the most damnable of all my little mental voices, he could be a very physically strong vampire as well. That mental voice was promptly mentally assassinated and it's tiny little thought corpse dragged into the very most nether regions of my mind, where from, with all luck, it would not emerge again for the duration of my existence.

On a whim, I ran out across the highway for a stretch, closer to the wilderness and farther from the town. The wind in my hair was exhilarating. Then there came a whisper, only half hear even by my ears. He must have been miles away.

"Mossssssssst Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh."

I stopped dead in my tracks but resisted the urge to spin around (that was one of Demetri's favourite tactics; wait for the enemy to wheel around to search for you and then attack from behind). I did not however restrain my growl.

"Show yourself, coward!" I shouted.

"Isssssss thaaaat annn orrrrder?" came his mocking voice on the wind.

"Yes!" I snapped back.

Within seconds he approached to the point where I could see him on the horizon. He ran closer and closer, finally stopping only meters from my then crouching form.

"So you do not deny your entitlement to order me then, Most High?" he mocked. _"Power can be a very attractive thing… she is quite the beautiful little monster…"_

"Shut up. Why is your presence still fouling up this landscape?" I demanded, cutting straight to the chase.

"Caius is most interested as to why you should choose to move in with your dear and defiant friends here," he said, never once betraying any nervousness.

"I believe I am also entitled to do as I so please… And speaking of my entitlements, have I not ordered you to remove yourself from this place?" I hissed.

"You merely told me I was not to approach the coven's residence…" _"Loophole: what a beautiful word."_

"I am _still_ free to do as I please. My obligations are loose at best, and were I to truly do what is required of, me through nothing more than hideous tradition, I should have quite the bone to pick with your masters from what I have heard," I countered, staring him down.

_"So she is raising an army…"_

"An army?" I barked out a laugh. "Is that what your foolhardy attempts at espionage have lead to as means of assumption? That is idiocy even from one who is no better than a hunter's bloodhound."

He growled. I had at last succeeded in offending him.

"Tsk. Tsk. You are not to harm the Most High…" I said, now the one mocking. "Run along you pathetic mongrel or you'll find your senses greatly dulled. And should I ever catch wind of you near here, you will not live to report to your masters of it… think of that as you run to them with your tail between your legs," I hissed.

"All talk, no action…" he growled back.

The rage took over and I felt my control slipping. His power called to me, in a way in which human blood called to the others. I could feel it, see it, even taste it on my tongue. Then, I drew it to me, caressing it in the boundaries my mind, pulling it to me. It was not the most appealing though, with malice and cruel intent, like a plundered treasure tarnished with rust. Pure power was preferable, the deepest darkest corners of my mind reminded me; power unsullied by ill intent… either that or entirely corrupted. It was best at it's extremes, not so much in the gray area. I saw panic spread across his previously defiant features as I sampled his power.

"No… please…" he gasped. "I can't be without it…" _"Sadistic little wench!"_

"You can't or you won't?" I hissed.

Proving my point did not assuage my rage (which was doubled by my anger at myself, brought about by such a lapse in self-control).

"Please… Most High, have mercy," he pleaded.

Ashamed at the monster that was still so clearly residing within me, I released his power. No sooner was it returned that he ran, faster than I even thought possible for him. I took a calming breath, steadying my focus and reconstructing my own mental barriers. I could not afford to slip with the Cullens just because Demetri had caused me to be upset. I took my time going back. There was no need to rush now.

**JonPOV:**

"Hey, Gran, I was thinking…" I began, pulling brochures from my bag.

They were obtained in secret, of course. Not only did I have to Elizabeth's secret from Edward, I was keeping my own from her.

"I was thinking that maybe I could go to Thailand after graduation. You know, just a little adventure before college."

"Do you have enough money for that?" she called from the stove where she was baking bread.

"Yeah, I can get some pretty good deals if I book early."

"What is there to do in Thailand, anyway?"

"I saw this brochure for sailing… looked kinda cool."

"Well, I don't really see any reason why not…"

**EdwardPOV:**

I decided, with much consultation with Alice and Liz, to drive out to Calgary. They both agreed that I would be safe as would my wife and daughter, which was really my paramount concern. I needed to do some shopping; Valentines day was coming soon and I wanted to surprise Bella, who had sort of revoked her no gifts policy. Of course, if there had been any danger whatsoever I would have just ordered what I wanted, but I would have preferred o hand pick any gifts for Bella.

True to form, they were right, and the trip went smoothly. I returned and stashed the gift wrapped box for safe keeping.

**_A/N- Now I am aware this chapter is a little short but it's really hard to think up something to go after a Demetri-Elizabeth confrontation in a chapter ;) I hope everyone is still enjoying._**


	30. Valentines 6 Ways

**_A/N- Hello! So sorry for the ammount of time it took me to have this up (I have excuses although I'm sure you don't want to hear them) XD. Warning: Mushy Valentines Day loving follows. 3_**

**EdwardPOV:**

"Alice," I whispered, poking my head out in the hallway as Bella was showering.

In an instant she was standing in front of me with an all-knowing and bemused smile.

_"I took care of it all, Edward… The bags are packed and in your trunk,"_ she replied. _"And I layered all Bella's clothes with rose petals and other blossoms."_

"Thanks for helping me pull this off," I said.

"Well, my Porsche could use a little update in the sound system department," she hinted with a wink.

"Consider it done…" I laughed before going back into the room.

Bella came out of the bathroom in a form fitted blue wrap dress. She was so exceptionally beautiful, both inside and out, that it never ceased to amaze me that she was mine. I pulled her into an embrace, tucking her head under my chin and kissing her hair. She fit so perfectly there; my own personal angel.

"I love you," I murmured into her scalp, pressing another kiss there.

"Edward Cullen, are you dazzling me on purpose?" she managed to choke out.

"I still do that to you?" I chuckled, rubbing my cheek against her forehead.

It amazed me that I could still do that, even now that she had heightened senses.

"Even more so every day. I just keep finding new shades of color in your eyes.. New intonations in your voice," she practically sighed.

"What do you say we get away for the weekend?" I asked, pulling her chin upwards to kiss her neck.

"Yes," she gasped.

"Alright, my love," I chuckled. "The chariot awaits."

"Now?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Unless of course you would rather we not get there in time for Valentines Day."

"Reneseme?" she asked, sweetly taking my hand and taking a step back.

"Will be under Esme and Alice's expert care… mostly Esme's, though."

"But what about their Valentines plans… They shouldn't have to sacrifice their plans for me," she protested.

"Not for you... for us… And they're not really sacrificing. They both offered."

"What about Carlisle and Jasper?"

"They don't mind either. When you live long enough, Valentines is just like any other day."

She took it in for a moment and then a bright smile touched her face in the most illuminating way.

"So when do we leave?" she asked, reaching up on her tip toes to kiss me.

"If you are ready, now, my dear," I said, gesturing to the door and offering the crook of my arm to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as we made our way down the stairs.

"That is a surprise."

**AlicePOV:**

No sooner were Edward and Bella out the door on their way to the far north to see the northern lights, I pulled out the stack of board games I had been stock-piling.

"So what do you want to play?" I challenged Reneseme. "Candy Land? Monopoly? Risk? Life?"

"Board games, Alice?" she asked, as if it was an outrageous suggestion to do normal human babysitting things… she was so like her mother.

"That's Aunty Alice to you missy. And if you'd rather… we can always do makeovers instead."

"Board games," she sighed, just like Bella.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Your pick. We're going to need more players, though," she said in an Edward-like tone that indicated she might have an ulterior motive.

"Jazz, what would you like to play?" I said, knowing Jasper would hear me from upstairs.

He was down in a flash, looking perplexed.

"Play?" he asked.

"Board games," I said gesturing to the boxes. "Take your pick."

"You'll be able to cheat…" he said, still clearly not getting it.

"No, I won't. I can't cheat where Nessie is concerned. So, just pick."

"Um… Risk?"

"We're still going to need players, Aunty Alice…" Nessie reminded.

I sighed. She could be difficult when she knew what she wanted.

"Jacob!" I called.

**EmmettPOV:**

Rosalie sat on the ground, with a blanket underneath to keep her clothes clean. As per our Valentines tradition, she had THE book out. This thing was massive, so massive that I seriously doubted a mortal could carry it around. It had been bound and rebound over the years and pages stuck out of it at random. She flipped through the pages, stopping to make me look at certain things.

"Do you remember _this_ one?" she asked, pointing to a picture of the centerpiece at our fifth wedding.

"Yeah, but only as a background detail… my eyes were on you the whole time, babe."

She flipped through a few more pages.

"Did I look better in the dress from our third wedding or our ninth?" she asked, her lips pursing.

That was one of those dangerous questions, whether a guy was a man or a vampire.

"You looked so amazing both times… and you _still_ look amazing, so I can't really decide," I replied carefully.

"But which one is your _favourite_?"

Damn she was good. Ha, but I had her beat. Instead of answering her question, I kissed her. Then, I kissed her again, and again…

**BellaPOV:**

Edward and I sat on a bare rock jutting out from the glacier. The cabin he had rented for the weekend lay behind us; I could smell the wood smoke from the fire we had left lit in the fireplace. The night was darkly beautiful and the cold air didn't bother me.

"Look, Bella, my love," Edward cooed in my ear, directing my eyes in the direction of the heavens.

It was mesmerizing. Above us the Northern Lights danced in hues of blue and green.

"Oh, Edward! It's fantastic."

He chuckled, his breath rippling across the skin of my neck.

"What?" I asked.

"It amazes me how amazed you are by nature… It's like seeing the world again through new, perfect, eyes."

"You know, nothing amazes me as much as you," I said, kissing his shoulder.

"Bella, love… dearest of them all… you are my world, my life, my existence… my beginning, my end, my eternity," he stated between kisses.

"I think that sums it up perfectly."

**ElizabethPOV:**

Jon took me to his favourite place; a little look-out point with a fire pit. The view was lovely, actually; overlooking the twinkling lights of the houses in town from a ledge. He hauled logs from his car trunk and lit a fire, which was roaring within no time. I pulled a thermos from my bag; a little surprise for him, some homemade hot chocolate. I poured it into a mug and offered it to him with a smile as we sat on the felled tree that acted as a bench for the fire-pit.

"What is it?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"Hot chocolate from an old recipe… homemade," I explained.

_"Uh is it safe? Can she cook?"_

I laughed out loud. "Just try it, please."

He took the mug and lifted it to his lips. He took a sip, and then, another.

"Wow! That's amazing stuff!"

**EsmePOV:**

Jasper was so happy. He was smiling and that made both Carlisle and I glad. My dear husband and I looked on as Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and Nessie played some board game called Risk on the living room floor. They had been at it for hours and the game showed no signs of winding down. Jasper was really into it though, ever since hour two when he found out that if he mentally involved Nessie's territories in his strategic plans, Alice couldn't predict his moves. Jacob, too was safe from Alice's gift. And so, for once she had no real advantage… well Jasper would occasionally spare her territories when he could have conquered them.

As I snuggled closer into Carlisle's arms, I sincerely hoped the others were having equally lovely evenings with those they cared most for. I hoped Edward and Bella got a chance to relax together up north. I hoped that Emmett would be wise this year and not incur Rosalie's anger by making the wrong remark while looking over the scrapbook of all their weddings. I hoped Elizabeth came to her senses and told Jon about Edward and Bella's story… maybe even arranged a wedding and asked Carlisle to change him if she felt she couldn't do it herself. All in all, they were my children for all intents and purposes, and I always wanted the best for them. I loved them.

**AlicePOV:**

After six and a half hours of that board game and it's frustrations, I called the game to an end. Jasper came out on top, but Jacob was a close second. Truthfully, Jacob could have won if he hadn't kept letting Reneseme beat him. Jacob and Reneseme put away the board game, and parted with a kiss on the forehead (I would try to keep that from my thoughts around E and E).

I took Jasper by the hand and lead him quietly upstairs. No need to be over the top. The best love, after all, smoulders and simmers instead of flaming and burning out.


	31. Forcing My Hand

**_A/N- My utmost appologies for the long wait, my dears! Please forgive me. I am torn as I approach the point in the stroy where I must consider how the climax and ending will go. Don't worry, though, I still have a few more chapters planned, and maybe an alternate ending, if I can't make up my mind. anyway, enjoy. Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to _****_miiluvedward_****_, who_** **_has been waiting a long time for this part of the plot. XD_**

**ElizabethPOV:**

Bella and Edward returned, Bella wearing a white gold (or so Edward had told her… really it was platinum) locket with the inscription "More than my own existence"; a valentines gift. She smiled at me and fingered it lightly, before Nessie came running.

_"How was the weekend?"_ I thought to Edward.

_"Marvellous. Bella and I need to do that more often…"_

_"Ew. Hey cuz, could you keep those thoughts to yourself?"_ I though laughingly at the intimate turn in his thoughts.

_"Only if you keep your own thoughts to yourself, Miss making-out-with-the-mortal-guy-under-the-stars… Seriously how do you not kill him?"_

_"Control… Some of us are better in control of our reaction to temptations."_

At that instant Bella came up and hugged me, as Edward's thoughts trailed away laughing.

(2 weeks later…)

Jon had just pulled up next to the garage. I came running and we embraced. I kissed him on the cheek and continued kissing down his neck, over his pulse points, to his shoulder.

"Mmm," he sighed. "I know that should bug me, but there's just something too sexy about you kissing along my veins. It's the thrill of danger without any real threat…"

"There has to be something with all you modern teenagers. I mean even as a mortal Bella was totally fine with Edward, as a vampire, being her husband, and now you…"

"Wait, Bella was a teenager recently? Like human? Oh, right cause Nessie is still young…" _"So… she was changed, recently. Whoever changed her could change me!"_

"Oh f*ck! Shit-damn-shit-DAMN-SHIT!" I cursed aloud.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted, taking me by the shoulders.

"I would take your hands off me if I were you. I am not in complete control right now." I said through my clenched teeth, making tucking my hands behind my back into tight fists.

He stepped back, but only a little.

"Elizabeth, listen to me… Calm down. I didn't mean to make you angry. Please… I love you," he said calmly, his indigo eyes pleading.

"You want to die though," I said, slowly unclenching the tight fists I had concealed.

"Die, no… But exist forever with you, yes."

"You can't have it both ways…"

"I realise that and given the choice I pick you. There is no way I could not."

"There are so many ways," I said, almost pleading with him. "Ways where you could live… There is always some choice."

"Then why did Bella become a vampire?"

"Edward and Bella made a series of choices that lead them to that point…"

"And if I made the same sort of choices, you would make me one of you? You wouldn't give me that?" he asked, stepping closer as I moved my hands to my sides, resigned.

I had a vision and I knew that in this instant my hand was forced.

"If I tried to changed you, I would kill you. I don't just mean a human death… I mean you would not survive to be vampire."

"This has to do with…"

"Yes, but Edward is in. Don't think that."

He pulled me into a hug then.

"I suppose it's time you talked to Bella," I sighed.

"Are you sure?" he asked. _"I won't do anything that would upset you."_

"I know," I replied, patting his hand as I lead him up to the house.

The ground was muddy from the melting snow and little bits of light flickered through the haze and reflected off my skin. I will always remember that moment. He smiled, but he wasn't certain. What we both knew for sure though, was that we loved one another. The rest was all up for questioning.

**BellaPOV:**

I was upstairs with Alice and Rosalie, braiding Reneseme's hair. I heard my name being called faintly from downstairs after the door opened. Then Edward's name. Odd. In an instant Edward was at my door with a confused expression on his face.

"Bella, Jon would like to speak to you," he said.

"Me?"

He nodded. Rosalie and Alice assured us that they would entertain our daughter. In the living room, Liz and Jon were waiting. He held both her hands in his lap and murmured soothing words against her forehead. She was clearly very tense and stressed. Why on earth would Jon be so calm sitting so close to a vampire that was so evidently not in full control?

"Erm… You wanted to talk to me?" I asked, tentatively sitting in an arm chair, with Edward standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella…" he started. 'I haven't know you for long, but… God, Elizabeth, how do I phrase this?" he said, looking her in the eye.

"Bella, Edward… It's time to tell him your story," she sighed, looking at us both pleadingly.

"Where do I begin?" I asked.

"How long ago were you human…?" Jon asked, boldly.

"About two years ago," I said as Edward began to message my shoulders.

"And why did you change?"

"Well I made the choice to be with Edward forever and always…"

"What Jon means to say is that he has made the same choice. He wants to be Elizabeth's husband and be hers for all time…" Edward interrupted.

"Whoa! Husband?" Elizabeth shouted, jumping from her seat.

"You didn't catch that train of thought?" Edward asked.

"No…" she said just above a whisper as she back down. She looked Jon in the eye. "You're serious about this?"

"Yes. And Bella, who changed you?" He asked, simply continuing on.

"Well… Edward did. Only because I was dying though."

"Well, we had agreed on changing her anyway. Some outside influences had forced our hand on the matter. I would have done it sooner but the pregnancy messed with the timing… hence the near death. Don't think I would ever let Bella get that near to dying voluntarily," Edward clarified.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked.

"Elizabeth won't change me. She has made it clear that she has her reasons and I understand that," he replied.

Edward made an odd baffled-frustrated noise but said nothing.

"I want to find someone who will. Would you do that for me then, Edward?" he asked and Elizabeth shook and looked as if she might run.

"I don't think I could exert the same control for you as I did Bella," Edward replied.

"Because you love her. She's your world…" Jon stated. "I understand."

"You don't happen to have any particular talents… say mind-reading or emotion-reading do you?" Edward asked.

"No. It's just plain to see that Bella is your existence. I understand because that's how I feel about Elizabeth."

"Carlisle could do it," I said, believe Jon's love to be true.

Elizabeth groaned and under her breath she muttered: "Mcfate is forcing my hand…"

"Liz, I love you. Please understand I could never hurt you by dying on you," he professed.

"Fine. Let's agree to this. I will leave to speak to Carlisle about the possibility of your mortal death. It will take planning. You should stay and here what Bella and Edward have to say about Bella's experience. If you change your mind, there's no harm done. If not, we have a funeral to plan," she said, taking her time to articulate it all.

"About that…" he began.

"Oh my God! You already showed your grandmother pamphlets for Thailand!" she exclaimed, before running out of the room.

"Is she angry?" Jon asked.

"No," Edward replied. "It's just a lot for her to take in. She is going to speak with Carlisle, but she'll have to track him down. He's out hunting with Jasper."

"What's this about Thailand?" I asked.

"Oh, just pre-planning for my staged death. A boat accident off the coast of Thailand this summer. What's this about the rest of your story?" he said with a grin.


	32. Simple Answers To Complex Problems

**FULL TITLE: Simple Answers to Complex Problems**

**BellaPOV:**

"So let me get this straight: There may or may not be super-powerful-human-blood-sucking-evil-authoritarian vampires out to get me at the moment?" Jon asked, after we had recounted the entire saga of our love.

"Likely not. If they wanted to harm you, they would have already done so," Edward replied.

"But what about Elizabeth…?" I asked. Adding in an inaudible whisper: "Her power is formidable enough to keep them at bay isn't it?"

"You mean they might hurt my Liz?!" Jon shouted, jumping from the couch.

Edward moved swiftly, placing a friendly hand on Jon's shoulder and guiding him back to the couch.

"It's okay. Breathe. Look, I know to you, Elizabeth is just a slight-figured and beautiful girl who you love. However, it's healthy to take a moment and remember that she has two hundred and some years of experience with this life; centuries to perfect her senses, her tracking and avoidance skills… to learn the structure of the Volturi… to perfect her own formidable ability. I know it's natural to want to protect your girlfriend, but let's be honest; there's nothing _natural_ about us or her," Edward explained.

"But she isn't back yet…" Jon replied, nervously.

"She has a lot to iron out with Carlisle. Trust me, it's not easy to agree to have someone you love murdered," said Edward.

Jon shuddered at 'murdered'.

"You're lucky she didn't put up more of a fight. She doesn't want to do it, but she's willing to give in to what you see fit," I added.

"Why, though? I mean she's strong willed and she probably knows that if she pressed the issue I would drop it, because it seems to hurt her. I mean, I understand it's not that she doesn't want me to join her in her existence, but… I guess I just don't understand," Jon replied, thoughtfully.

"_You_ don't understand? I figured you'd be better informed than anyone else…" Edward mused.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, most of her reasoning boils down to her previous engagement to Jon's great uncle," Edward clarified.

"I knew about that, but I still don't understand why that would affect her stance on the whole mortality/immortality issue…" Jon replied.

"It's a big issue for her. He too begged her to change him and she stoutly refused. She has always been so resentful about her own death and she couldn't kill another human being. She feels guilty that she left him mortal. His death was… _questionable_, to say the least. She has always suspected that Aro or Caius had a hand it in…" Edward explained.

"That ought to make her eager to change me, though," said Jon.

"She always mentions Aro and Caius with disdain, but why not Marcus?" I asked, vampire A.D.D. taking control. I was eager for answers to some long burning questions.

"Well, Jon, I don't know exactly what makes her reaction so counter-intuitive. I have long thought there might be something else at play aside from his death. Something to do with her power, but she is exceptionally good at hiding her thoughts away, even before she learned to shield. And to answer your query, Bella love, it goes back to when she lived in Volterra. You see she lived there before Marcus' mate died, and she left some time afterwards. I have gleaned that much. She only thinks of those times briefly and something about the whole situation makes her feel a close bond to Marcus. I can't explain much more. Alice has just seen her coming in two minutes… we'd best wrap this up."

**(Meanwhile…)**

**ElizabethPOV:**

I followed Jasper and Carlisle's scent. I knew I would have to be careful about how I approached given that Jasper was the type to abandon himself utterly and completely to his senses when on the hunt even if animal prey did little to entice him. He was just draining the last drops from a large stag when I made my approach. Carlisle was nearby, feeding on a doe. It was such an odd thing to watch actually; Carlisle hunting. He moved fluidly, still very erect and human-like, but graceful beyond any human capacity. Still, there was not a single moment where he looked entirely to be the predator. No predatory grin graced his features. There was no steely glint to his dark eyes. Even just as his lips brushed the warm pelt near the pulse that was making my mouth water a little, there was a look of almost pity for the creature who he was to momentarily consume.

I cleared my throat.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt," I said.

"You're feeling hungry," Jasper stated, rising from the stag's drained form.

"Hunt with us a while first… unless it's urgent," Carlisle invited.

"Not urgent," I replied, slinking into a crouch and tasting the wind.

****

We hunted and I took down a pair of wolves, before we rested.

"So, Elizabeth, what was it you came for?" Carlisle asked.

"It's been decided and my hand I forced on the matter. Jon is going to become one of us," I replied, kicking at the earth under my feet.

"You say that so reluctantly," Carlisle observed.

"I don't feel good about this, but I trust you to do a good job of it," I said quietly.

"Now?" he asked.

"No. Goodness, not _now_. I want him fully prepared, first."

"Ah, yes. That seemed to work well for Bella."

Jasper's thoughts expressed his slight unhappiness at this.

"Well, no two of us ever turn out alike," I commented.

"Well, you could always do it yourself… You have restraint enough I am sure…" Carlisle began, but was silenced by my corresponding glare. "However, I'd be glad to do it. Well, not glad, but you understand." _"Esme will be delighted."_

"Do we have somewhere quiet to take him during the period of transformation?" I asked.

"Alaska?" Jasper suggested.

"No, I rather dislike the cold."

Carlisle laughed. "It may be the only option if you want him to spend the first while in seclusion."

"True. And for him to lay away his life, I suppose I can accommodate some barren tundra."

"How will we fake his death, though? The grandmother is a liability to question his disappearance," Jasper said, all business as usual. I would have to thank him for not bringing love and feelings into the mix later.

"Oh, trust me… he has it all planned out," I said.

They both looked at me questioningly, their eyes a nice, fresh golden.

"He has this whole plan. It involves Thailand, boating, and his body being lost at sea."

_"Clever."_

_"Hm. I may just have to talk strategy with him. He's better at this than I gave him credit for."_

"Don't encourage him," I said, but with a laugh. "We'd best be getting back though. They are going to be concerned as to what has taken me so long."

**BellaPOV:**

Elizabeth left to escort Jon home safely. She hadn't had any visions, nor had Alice, but she had an odd sense of foreboding she said. I took the opportunity to corner Carlisle, as he had committed to an injection of venom, more or less.

"Carlisle, we need to talk," I said, as I caught him at the base of the stairs.

"My office?" he offered as we both made our way to the door, which he shut behind us.

"I wanted to umm… let you know something important before Jon joins the… uh family. The morphine didn't really work at all…"

"What? Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"It would have crushed Edward to know I had been in pain the entire time…"

"That's true."

"I didn't want to hurt him."

"Bella, how did you stay so quiet though?"

"I just knew I had to be strong for Edward's and your sake. Both of you would have felt bad to know I had been in pain."

"Well, no morphine then."

"I didn't tell you… because I didn't think we'd ever have to umm… create another."

"Understandable. Neither did I," he said reassuringly, patting me on the shoulder.

**DemetriPOV:**

"Yes, Aro. Her connection to the mortal is definitely more than part of the façade," I reported.

"I did not think she could be so unwise."

"It is likely that he knows. Shall I crush her?" I hissed, remembering the last insult she dealt me.

"No," Aro chuckled. "You would surely be defeated and die. We don't need a suicide mission. We need to keep her in check."

**ElizabethPOV:**

Jon snuck me into the house. His grandmother was asleep in front of some late night talk show. I sat on his bed and he stood in front of me. He raised his hand and stroked the marble skin above my brow.

"I'm sorry I'm so difficult," he apologized. _"I'm sorry I put you through stress today."_

"It's okay, Jon."

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked, switching his thoughts to calculus.

"How?" I asked suspiciously. Edward had warned me about these mortals and their rampant hormones and dangerous propositions.

"There is an indie music show in Edmonton in two weeks. My favourite band is headlining. We could get a pair of hotel rooms and have a weekend away… and the show is late at night so even if the day is sunny, you'll be fine."

I was relieved. Well, at least that was considerably safer than a seduction that I would not have been able to decline. I thought.


	33. Out of Control

**EsmePOV:**

Another wedding to plan! Or so I had though. However, it seemed that Elizabeth and Jon didn't want a wedding at the moment, at least according to Edward. And it wasn't like either of them was terrified of matrimony like Bella had been! They were totally committed, but they had no desire to make it official. Alice and I had to do something about it. We were waiting for Elizabeth when she came home.

"Alice… Esme," she greeted in a suspicious tone.

"You're not getting married…" Alice accused and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not. You've seen the vision yourself and it's not shifting, now is it?" Elizabeth said calmly.

"Oh darling, don't deprive us of the chance to entertain. Besides don't you want a nice beautiful wedding to look back on?" I suggested.

"It's not that I want to deprive you, it's just that I enjoy this whole modern times thing. We're committed and preparing for eternity together; no need to add a wedding to the mix…"

"You'd live in sin?" Alice said, putting on her best act of horror. I didn't necessarily approve of this sort of underhanded tactic, but Alice did generally get her way with it.

"I don't think there'll be any sinning for a while. And besides, much as I love you, why throw him a mortal wedding he won't even remember clearly after?"

"Wait you don't intend to… well you know?" Alice asked, slightly shocked.

"No. And weren't you just on my case for sin?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"You know that was all bit was bogus guilt-tripping… but seriously?!" Alice replied, rolling her eyes and gesturing with her hands.

"I think we've all learned from Edward and Bella that it just makes room for a whole lot of things to go wrong. Besides he'll grow out of the newborn stage in time and with our help perhaps sooner," Elizabeth said, and I could see her eyeing the exit.

"Alice, let it go. I'm sure we can throw then a wedding a few years down the road," I intervened.

"Yes, that would be fine," Elizabeth said before leaving the room.

"Esme! I know I said you could play good-cop, but I didn't mean let her off scot-free!" Alice whined and I laughed.

**ElizabethPOV: (the next Saturday)**

I had to be very careful or the whole plan would fail. I couldn't tell Alice (she would be far too delightedly excited and her thoughts would alert Edward), Rosalie (she would tell Emmett), or Emmett (because he never was good at keeping his big old yap shut), so I enlisted Jacob to help block Alice. He sat beside me as I punched my credit card number into the website and waited for the confirmation.

"So what are you booking anyway, vamp-girl?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Edward. Bella. Second honeymoon. Belize," I whispered shortly under my breath for fear of being overheard.

"A bit generous don't you think? I mean… if you live forever you wouldn't need a second honeymoon for like forty, maybe fifty years at least," he said.

"I wanted to be nice. They've been very understanding and helpful. Now be quiet, or everyone will know."

"Right, so when exactly does the nice human guy get turned into a stinking vampire I have to watch around my Nessie?"

I just glared silently, as Jacob chuckled.

***

Later that day I went off to volunteer at the hospital. I felt guilty that all my time with Jon had been taking away from my volunteering hours; I loved him dearly, but I also loved to help people and prove to myself daily that I didn't have to be a killer. Not to mention, saintly self-control was one of those great affects of being near Carlisle.

My work at the Canmore hospital was fairly tame. Mostly I brought snacks to the patients who were well enough to eat on their own and cleaned up the waiting room. I itched to get into the thick of things; to venture down to the ER, to be in the action. That was the own thing I missed about when I had lived on my own. When I had been by myself I posed as a nursing student or nurse at the very least and once as a general surgeon. I always fed (in a purely energy-wise way) off the chaos and panic. It was a challenge to process and aid those in need quickly, but not so quickly as to cause suspicion. Even now (in this dreadfully boring assignment) I kept an ear attuned to the Emergency entrance, for some proxy excitement. However, there was none. Not even an animal attack or quading accident. Nothing.

I got off shift at three and checked my phone on my way to the car, which Edward had kindly lent me for the day. 1 text message from Jon. He wanted me to come over. I dialled his number as I drove towards his grandmother's home. Two rings.

"Hey?" he said.

"Hello, my handsome lover," I replied, giggling a little.

"Ah, Lizzy, my darling temptress. Coming over?"

"But of course, mon chum! On my way over as we speak."

"You're driving and calling?!"

"No danger. Anyway, I'm pulling up right now. See you in less than seven seconds… and you can time that if you like," I said, snapping the phone shut, killing the engine and running up to the door.

He opened the door and I knocked us both back into the house with the force of my enthusiastic embrace. He encircled his arms around my waist as his hands slid down to my hips. Hi lips brushed mine, then my nose, eyelids, chin, and then gradually worked their way down my neck to my collarbone. Me sighed against my skin, heating the surface and setting my nerve endings ablaze. He was pulling me closer and I had my eyes closed, but I knew where we were headed. For a moment I debated it. To get carried away or not to get carried away; that was the question. We were almost at the door frame and his lips were caressing my shoulder as his fingers kneaded my spine. It came down to a split second decision.

"As much as I hate to have to say this… we have to stop," I whispered reluctantly.

"Damn it…" he whispered but there was no anger in his voice.

"Soon enough," I replied.

"You have no idea how slow time seems to be crawling towards that 'soon' for me…" he replied, moving into the room to sit on his bed.

"I guess a few months does seem rather trivial from an immortal point of view," I agreed, perching on the edge of his desk.

_"I could always see if 'Carlilse I'm almost eighteen and I have an intensely attractive girlfriend who I can't fully enjoy at the moment… I mean really how would you fare if you couldn't hold Esme in your arms and express your love?' argument would work…"_

"If you attempt that, Mr. suddenly-hormone-riddled-human, you will be in hot water with me," I said half-sternly, half-jokingly.

"Can we at least share a hotel room after the concert?" _"To cut costs…"_

"Cost isn't an issue," I replied brandishing my VISA card.

'Nothing intimate… I promise… for my own safety. Maybe just lay with me while I sleep?"

"Maybe…" I said, still uncertain about how I would continue to evade these mortal hormones. To be fair though, Edward had warned me.

**JasperPOV:**

I was lying on the floor, watching Alice read. Her eyes unfocused. I paid close attention to her emotions. She was humoured. When her eyes refocused I looked at her questioningly. She erupted with a fit of giggles, puncing of the bed and next to me on the floor.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jon... was planning to to try to get Carlilse to change him sooner on the grounds that he would like a more intimate relationship with Liz."

"Was?"

"Yeah, she put a quick stop to that plan... Oh and for some reason I'm getting alot of blocks around Elizabeth, Bella and Edward. Somebody has a plan afoot that involves Jacob Black..."


	34. The Rest of the Story

**_A/N- Sorry this took so long. Someone very dear to me ended his own life the day after I posted the last update and I have been mourning. _**

**ElizabethPOV:**

I put my brand new White Lies CD (a surprise gift from Edward) into the stereo in my room. Jon was to be expected in about twenty minutes. I needed some music and time to think until then, and thankfully I had both because I had already packed all my things.

Maybe I was being a prude. Maybe I was overreacting with all my avoidances. Then again look at Renesme; as beautiful as the child was, she had nearly caused Bella's death, and lured the entire Volturi guard out of Voltera. The last thing I'd ever want would be the Volturi knowing exactly what I've been up to. Gods (because why limit yourself to one deity when cursing) know all signs pointed to the fact that they had killed my previous love. And if the old mantra (Cross the Volturi once, shame on you. Cross the Volturi twice, death on all those in the near vicinity of you…) was correct, this time would be far worse. Still, Bella had been a mortal woman. Jon was a man. So, no danger of some unholy pregnancy. Still a Volturi threat. Demetri was likely still lurking about. I reminded myself to warn the family to be extra vigilant while I was away, just in case.

The Volturi were a big con, swaying the decision in favour of waiting until everything was in the clear. However, as the image of him came forefront in my mind, Jon himself was a pretty convincing pro. It was very likely I would be able to control myself, but there was still a great risk if something happened, not only with my strength but with my skill. What if in passion, I accidentally stole all his abilities, effectively killing him? That was my greatest fear, the one thing that kept me from attempting to change him myself. I was not sure how my power worked on mortals, let alone when biting them and the taste of blood on my tongue… That most forbidden temptation, no matter how far removed was enough to fray self-control. I mean, I had killed vampires (strong, durable vampires!) with my gift, almost unconsciously. I shuttered at the though of anything happening to Jon by my hand, or mind.

**EmmettPOV:**

Elizabeth was up to something… involving Jacob. It only took me a matter of minutes before he spilt the beans. And Rose thought I wasn't sneaky!

**JacobPOV:**

Emmett cornered me in my cabin.

"So, what's going on? What's Lizzy planning?" he asked.

"Can't say," I replied coolly.

"Whats-going-on-whats-going-on-whats-going-on-whats-going-on-whats-going-on-whats-going-on-whats-going-on-whats-going…" he said quickly, bouncing up and down.

"Fine. She's giving Bella and Edward a second honeymoon in Belize," I said, lazily.

Emmet bounded off, huge grin on his face.

**EdwardPOV:**

_"Edward and Bella are going to Belize!"_ Emmett's thoughts shouted from across the yard. _"And Lizzy though she was so good at keeping secrets…"_

I turned to my beloved Bella. "Honey, how do you feel about rain forests?"

**AlicePOV:**

Edward and Bella were going to Belize. I saw it. And Gods-be-damned, how did Emmett find out before me?!

**ElizabethPOV:**

After I was forced (and oh you could bet that I was going to make Emmett pay) to hand over Edward and Bella's gift earlier than planned, I took my bags to the door and waited somewhat impatiently for Jon's arrival. I tapped my foot nervously, and Esme came up behind me.

"I wasn't aware vampires had nervous habits," she remarked, placing a motherly hand on my shoulder.

"I guess I'm still human in so many ways," I sighed, stopping my foot.

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"It's just all these human emotions. They really level me and… sometimes I can feel so helpless and clueless… naïve," I said exasperatedly.

She hugged me wordlessly.

"How do I know if I'm doing the right thing, Esme? I mean, I have gifts… unheard of gifts and talents and aptitudes but I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to making choices! What if I choose wrong? What if I screw up and I can't deal with what my mistakes end up costing me? I don't want to regret the choices I make… I don't want to make choices!"

"I guess it's all just part of life, o in our case existence. Those sound like pretty average teenage questions, and you're forever frozen as a teenage girl. Don't regret whatever you choose… just do what you think is right."

"Thanks, Esme. I'm so glad to have you and Carlisle," I replied, hugging her.

Then, in the distance I hear the distinct sound of Jon's car turning off the highway.

"Remind Edward that I want you guys to be extra careful while I'm away. I have this weird gut feeling… I'm not sure if it has to do with where I'm about to go and the decisions I will make their, or something more sinister. All I know is that something seems out of place in the universe."

"I will. Just remember we love you," Esme said sweetly before going back inside.

His car came around the corner and he smiled at me as he put it in park.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted, picking up my luggage and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Can I drive?" I asked, following him to the car.

"Will you obey speed limits, and provincial and federal law?"

"Nope."

"Will you take supreme care for the safety of my vehicle?"

"Maybe."

"Will you get us there in a record time, thus freeing up a few extra hours?"

"Yes," I gulped and he smiled.

"Well then," he said, tossing me the keys. "Speed away."

****

We made it to Edmonton in what I was certain was record time even though I had to slow down for numerous speed traps along the main highway. We listened to music along the way. I was too nervous and conflicted to talk. In fact, I had almost entirely forgotten about the concert.

We checked into a modest hotel, clean but nothing fancy. I really wish he had let me treat him to something a little more special. I wanted the very best for him.

**DemetriPOV:**

The little werewolf (or rather shape-shifter) squirmed uncomfortably, Jane smiled wickedly and it began to writhe in pain, but it's screams were muffled by the thick gag it it's mouth.

"Now now, Jane, darling," Aro scolded lightly. "Don't play with your food."

"I wouldn't even think of drinking _that_ blood," she practically spat.

"I know, dear. Just a bit of humour," he said, drifting to the other side of the room.

"Must we really go through with this, Aro?" Marcus asked, betraying some actual emotion for once. He was apprehensive about the plan.

"Shut up. Just because you have some sick pity for that menacing little wretch that killed your mate… Gods only know why!" Caius shouted.

"You made her kill! You tricked Elizabeth! You weaponized her young mind!" Marcus shouting, rising to growl at Caius and Aro. Jane and I back away.

"Shh. Peace," Aro soothed, raising a single long finger. "Her powers were unknown. She had little control at the time. We had no reason to know the extent of her abilities when our little test went awry."

"Then why was my love your test victim?" Marcus growled. It had been centuries since they had fought so much.

"She volunteered, as you recall," Aro said, his voice as smooth as butter and fluid as oil, but behind it, his words were sharp as daggers.

"Besides, why be angry with us? Why not loathe the little terror responsible; punish Elizabeth," Caius added.

"She did not know. You did. Aro knew her power from the moment he touched her…" Marcus said, his anger subsiding; there seemed to be no point arguing. Aro and Caius always got their way.

"There now. Well will make everything right, once and for all," Aro assured.

"But what about the law? Does it not state that we cannot harm the Most High?" Jane questioned.

"Certainly, she does occupy the position of Most High; an ancient position in our order. It is a position of respect and reverence. However, to be absolutely technical, she has not been fulfilling her duties. As Most High, she is supposed to sit atop the thrones at Volterra at least part of each year and act as a balance to our power. It is her job to doll out punishments upon us when we surpass our boundaries. Yet, curiously, she did not intervene on the whole Cullen affair. Therefore, if she doesn't do her duty, does she still hold the position?" Aro said.

"You cannot decide that. Responsibilities and duties be hanged! The position of Most High is filled until she passes it to another or is conquered by another," Marcus stated.

"But no one can harm her? How can they conquer her?" I asked, perplexed.

"Ah, one must hang the rules and still win," Caius mused.

"We are not attacking her, however. She's too strong. The mortal on the other hand…"


	35. After the Concert

**_A/N- Only a few chapters remaining now... and maybe an epilogue or an alternative ending... I'm still not sure which ending I'm going to go with. _**

**ElizabethPOV:**

I put the key in the hotel room door. It was rather late and Jon tried to hide a slight yawn.

"Tired?" I asked.

"No. Not really. The concert was pretty good, eh?" he replied.

"Yeah. This whole indie music scene is really starting to grow on me… Oh, and if Alice had seen the little plaid shirt-fest in there…"

"She would have forcefully re-dressed everyone?" he completed with a laugh.

"Without a doubt," I laughed, dropping my handbag in the arm chair.

He was rifling through the duffle bag he had packed himself, pulling out a bit of chequered blue cotton. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. And so, there I was. I just stood there for a few seconds. There I was; standing in a hotel room with a single bed, my love (and truly and somewhat inexplicably I did love him beyond most words I could use to describe it) was in the bathroom, presumably changing into his boxers or some sort of pyjama bottom. I swallowed, although there was no venom in my mouth. No, my mouth was decidedly dry, parched even, but not the way it is with the thirst. This was different.

Then, I thought, what the hell? Why not, really. I took off my coat and laid it next to my bag, and then I began to unbuckle my heeled boots. That's when he came out. Cotton boxer-style shorts it was. Well, and a white cotton t-shirt. He smiled. I froze; fingers stopped moving deftly over my shoe buckles.

"Need some help?" he asked.

He didn't wait for a reply. He knelt at me feet, where I sat on the edge of the bed. He started in on the buckles and I let him. He pulled one boot, then the other off my feet, kissing my shins as he did so. My boots removed, he still knelt there, placing his hands on my knees.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I love you so much… the word love doesn't even cover it. I adore you, worship you… I live and die for your every breath and every flicker of your eyes," he professed.

"What a silly thing to live and die for," I sighed.

"No," he said more forcefully. "There's _nothing_ silly about it. There is nothing silly about the way I want you, need you…"

He pulled himself up and kissed me boldly. He had no fear. I kissed him back and his tongue made his way into my mouth. I found myself losing control as I laid back on the bed, still kissing him. I was losing control, but not of my power or thirst, but of my emotions. I stopped feeling afraid or concerned or guarded. I just felt his lips (warm human lips) and tasted his breath. He entwined his fingers in my hair and kissed down my neck, pulling my tank top off my shoulder to kiss there as well.

***

It was early in the morning (maybe 2 am) and Jon was asleep, with my cool body pressed to his bare chest, my head resting under his chin. He didn't even shiver. I wondered if he ever felt the cold or if somehow his sensory neurons didn't function properly. Trust me to think of something totally logical at the moment, like neurons and biology! I wondered what it was like to sleep, to dream, to actually rest. He looked so at peace; his brow unfurrowed and his chest rising and falling with each vital breath. Mortality was such a fragile thing, I mused, tracing the line of his handsome jaw with my finger tip.

I was awoken from that waking-dream by the dulled vibration of my cell phone from my bag on the chair. I was tempted to let it ring, but then I realised that only the Cullens and Jon had my number (and as the latter was asleep next to me, it had to be the former). They would only call if it was a very good reason. Curious, I hadn't seen them needing to call me. In fact, I though while checking ahead, I couldn't see them at all. Something was wrong! Or maybe they were just making plans involving Jacob Black or perhaps going back to Forks for a visit or something. Still, there was this awful nagging feeling in my gut.

The phone was on it third ring as I carefully rose from bed, not wanting to disturb Jon's sleep, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Liz! Thank goodness! Can you _see _anything?" It was Alice and she sounded panicked.

"No, why? Should I? What's going on?"

"I got a few flickers… and now its all blank. And Jacob's here but it's not him causing it," Alice said very rapidly.

"You got flickers… of what? I didn't get anything."

"The Volturi. They're close… and up to something."

"How many? Close to where?" I said, concern growing it the pit of my stomach.

"Demetri, Jane, Aro, Caius, Marcus and three or four guards… near to us, I think. They're in a mountainous forest somewhere. They were looking for you from what I could see…" she said, sounding panicked.

Jon rolled over and stirred. His eyes flickered open, but he wasn't yet fully awake.

"Quickly. Have Bella shield you all. Get somewhere safe… leave as little scent trail behind you as possible."

"Okay, but Liz…"

"Alice, I'll make this better. It's me they want and it's me they'll get. I will make sure they never threaten any of you again, don't worry."

"But Jon… his future… it's not looking great," she said, frightened.

"I'll protect him. Now, go and keep yourselves safe," I said, hanging up.

I turned around and behind me, Jon was sitting upright in bed.

"What's wrong? Who are you protecting and who needs to keep safe?" he asked, almost calmly.

"I'm protecting you, and the Cullens are going to take care of themselves. For now, though, we need to get out of here. I'm so sorry," I apologized, looking at my feet.

Wordlessly, he got out of bed and tossed me some clothes while pulling on his own. Then, he kissed me on the back of the neck.

"I'll explain everything…" I said.

"In the car. For now, my love, let's just concentrate on packing up our stuff," he replied, hugging me from behind.

***

I drove almost blindly down the highway back to Canmore. I didn't look at the speedometer. I just concentrated on my slowly forming game plan, and talking.

"Remember how I told you about Herucio?" I asked.

"The vampire who changed you?"

"Yes. Well, as I said the Volturi were rather fond of him…"

"Aro, Marcus and…?"

"Caius. Yes, so they were rather more than fond of him. They respected him very much. He was, as they call it, Most High."

"Most High?" Jon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's an ancient and mostly obsolete position within vampirical society. It dates back to the Romanian regime, and then it was more or less referred to as 'the one who judges'. Basically, it is the task of the Most High to judge whether or not the other leaders have surpassed the boundaries of their governing power. They intercede when the leaders ambitions might grow too great or if innocents are slaughtered. They are in essence, the last semblance of any check or balance to those in power."

"So he did all this?"

"More or less. However, there wasn't really much use for the position then, nor has there really been until now. You see, the thing with the position is that it only changes hands when the Most High names a successor or they are vanquished by another."

"And you killed Herucio, the Most High…" he said, putting it all together. "You are the Most High."

"Yes. And I dislike the job and avoid it at all costs."

"Why? Don't you want to maintain justice?"

"Certainly, but part of that job is spending lengths of time in Volterra where they lure and ensnared innocent humans to feed upon… and I don't think I could face Marcus…"

"Why not?" he inquired, urging me on.

"After I killed Herucio, I went to Volterra. They proclaimed me Most High, but that did not satisfy Aro's inquisitive mind. He could understand how I had done it… or what my powers fully meant. He assured me everything was safe… it was just a test. They put me in a great stone room wit Marcus' mate and told me to do to her what I had done to Herucio… In those days I had almost no control over it… I drained the power from her until she died, as others drain blood…"

"It wasn't your fault…" he assured me.

"Marcus said the same. He reads relationships. He could read the guilt and misery I felt for him. Still, I cannot shake those feelings…"

"So, then why do they want you? Wouldn't they rather you just stayed out of Volterra and they had control over their own affairs?"

"They can't harm me. It is law. Of course, one could break the law, but then I would kill them… If they were to break the law they would have to be certain they could win…"

"So then, why do you look so worried?"

"I think they intend to harm you…"

"You won't let that happen. It won't happen," he assured me.

"I don't know that it can be guaranteed. It's going to be difficult at best."

"So, change me. Pull over... gag me...bite me... and leave me in the trunk," he said boldly. He was serious.

"I..."


	36. It Has Come To This

**_A/N- Thanks a bunch for all the reviews on the last update! 3 Sorry for the length of time it's taken to produce this one... still undecided about the ending... but the next chapter looks like it's going to be the last. :( but still :D I hope you enjoy!_**

**BellaPOV:**

We were going to get away clean. Alice could see it. Jacob and Edward breathed sighs of relief. They would not find us; not this time. I couldn't help but be concerned though. I mean, Elizabeth was going to deliver herself to them. There was nothing I could do to help her now and I wanted to. I wanted to be there for her and Jon in ways which I wished people had been there for me at times during the difficult past. I couldn't be elated or relieved; not until I knew that they were safe… and it wasn't looking good.

**ElizabethPOV:**

"I…"

"Well are you going to pull over or what, hun? It's now or never… at least it feels like that," he said, eyes boring into mine until I had to look away.

"I can send you away. Provence is very sunny this time of year… they wouldn't be able to retrieve you in broad daylight… and Demetri hasn't heard your mind's voice. You could be safe there."

"Why would I go to France?"

"I have a house in Provence… an old vineyard and small chateau."

"It's stupid to have a house somewhere you can't be… and I'm not going anywhere you can't be. I'm not leaving your side!" he said passionately.

"You will die at my side… I can see that much…" I said, frustrated and nearly sobbing.

"Pull over!"

"No!" I shouted back, finally turning to look at him again.

"Give me a reason! It's the only way! Can't you see?" he shouted back.

"YOU WILL DIE!" I screamed, my voice testing the strength of the glass.

"I'm going to die either way! You said so yourself… Assuming one way I die for good, and the other only my human self dies but I exist on as a vampire… well pull the hell over!"

"I won't kill you…" I said in a whisper.

"I love you," he said in the most pure tone.

"I still have hope…"

"Not all of me will die…"

"Ironic that you told me that before… it seems like an eternity ago," I said almost wistfully.

"You said you still have hope… hope for what?"

"Hope that I can stop them from killing you… If you were to die just because they think I'm building some army with the Cullens to take them out of power… I'd die in that instant too."

He reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I'm not scared. If you bite me now, they can't kill me… problem solved, but you have to pull over because every second we're speeding closer to them," he pleaded.

"They could still kill you. The transformation takes days… two at the very minimum with venom directly to the heart… and during that time they could incapacitate me and kill you before the change was completed," I informed him from behind a clenched jaw.

"Ah."

I drove in silence for a few minutes and it was almost as if I could feel tears streaking down my cheeks, but that was impossible. Even if I could cry; even if there was some way I could produce tears, they would have frozen n my cheeks.

"No matter what… I love… I…we… just believe we can make it out… there's something in thinking positive," Jon whispered, struggling with his over-lapping thoughts to make cohesive statements.

I placed my hand in his. No matter what happened… No matter what I would always love him; always treasure these last few months that had made my existence worth living.

"I don't remember what it's like to be alive, but being with you… I think it's the closest I've ever been…" I whispered and for the first time it was actually difficult to drive without consciously thinking about it.

I barely kept it together for the next half-hour; driving with only the slightest fraction of my mind while constantly checking the future against all the possible plans I could draft. Hope; I tried to tell myself over and over again. I whispered in below audible levels in time with Jon's heartbeat. Hope-hope-hope hope-hope-hope-hope hope.

**********

When we arrived at a location far off the beaten path where I had seen they would be, I pulled Jon into an embrace and kissed him. A kiss goodbye, my pessimistic mind thought. I could hear their thoughts; they were behind a large stand of trees.

"Whatever happens… just stay behind me. Stay still. Say nothing," I whispered into his ear, taking his hand and marching us both to our almost certain demise.

As soon as we were in sight, Demetri grinned wickedly. Jane was occupied with dismembering the corpse of what must have been captive (a quick glance into her mind revealed he was a very young werewolf used to throw off Alice's gift).

"Good morning," I said tersely, but it was best to display some manners.

"Ah, Elizabeth, darling… I'm rather glad you got our message. It would have been most inconvenient to go out and find you. Ah, and you've brought your little play-thing I see," Aro greeted, sickeningly cheerful even when at his most sadistic. _"It seems quite the trend these days for these odd-dieted vampires to pursue human mates… how perverse really. I suppose it's a novelty, but how tiring."_

"Can we dispense with these useless pretences? I know what your after. I also know that it won't help even if I tell you that truthfully I have no ambitions of conquering the Volturi," I said, my eyes on Demetri.

Cauis laughed bitterly. "So, then I suppose we'll just cut to the part where we kill your little companion…"

I stiffened, and although I expected him to tense, Jon remained stationary behind me. The fool really had no fear.

Demetri prepared for the attack. His sick mind was going through all the ways he could torture Jon to repay me for the damages I had done to his ego. Jane was ready to jump in as well. Their plan was to overwhelm me. There was very little chance that I could remove both their powers and stop both their physical attacks before they got to him. And if I did… If I did then the others would close in while I was distracted. Caius was contemplating killing me in the melee. I sunk slightly into a crouch. So it had come to this, I thought.


	37. The Real Beauty of It All

**ElizabethPOV:**

Think! I was yelling at myself internally; I had to come up with something… there had to be some solution. There had to be a way! There was always a way, wasn't there?! Demetri grinned wickedly. I scanned my eyes over each of them quickly. If only there was something I could say to stop them (or even delay them) for an instant. Marcus! (But, OH GODS, what was I going to say?!)

I looked at him for a fraction of a second. He made eye contact and I caught his thoughts.

_"…tried to reason with them… They are grasping at straws here… Elizabeth isn't forming an army; she wants nothing to do with power. They never listen to me… vengeance; that's all the world is for them now,"_ he thought.

I had to act. I only had seconds left. I was getting a feel for their gifts (having spent some years with them previously) but it still wasn't enough.

"Marcus…" I whispered.

"Oh, do you have a final plea?" Aro said cheerfully, stretching out his hand for Marcus to take.

Marcus refused to share his thoughts. Aro raised an eyebrow but persisted, pushing his hand closer. Demetri let out a frustrated growl. He was growing tired of the pre-amble.

I used the momentary distraction to stretch the shield I'd learned from Bella over Jon. I didn't move though; best not to betray the plan I was slowly forming.

"Gentlemen, can't we spend a moment thinking this over logically?" I said with a slight hiss.

Caius laughed bitterly. "Too late you little wench…" _"…little abomination to vampires… power like that isn't even natural; there's something wrong with it even when it's not coupled with such a powerful position."_

"What is there to think over, my dear? You must be punished. The very laws that you are entrusted to, and lately have failed at, upholding decree it. You have long been in dereliction of you duty…" Aro said, smiling.

"My duties, and or abandonment of such duties, has no penalty under vampire law…" I countered.

"You have told a mortal about us. That has a distinctly outlined consequence… I do believe it is death, is it not Caius?" Aro almost cooed.

"Indeed," came the confirmation.

"Now if you're done stalling…" Aro concluded.

"I abdicate. I defer the tile of Most High to Marcus…"

It was in that instant that Demetri pounced. I acted quicker though. In a fraction of an instant, I unleashed the full gravity of my gift, stealing his power while he was still mid-pounce (before he even noticed, I'd wager to say). Then being careful and far too uncertain for my liking, I gently tackled Jon to the ground; cradling him in my arms in such a way that I shielded him from the others but exposed his neck to me. Demetri landed hard on my back just as my teeth sunk into Jon's jugular.

Blood, warm and delicious, flooded my mouth, but I did not swallow. No, I had a far more important task on my mind as Demetri tried to pull me away to get at Jon. As the venom secreted from my mouth into his circulatory system I concentrated hard on allowing Demetri's power (but only the essence of the power, not the tainted malice he had grown to accompany it) to flow also into Jon's system. It was a risk. The power could overwhelm his system; kill him, but it was the only conceivable way.

I am not entirely sure what exactly happened next, for I must have given way completely to my instincts. I threw Demetri back into Jane, who was aggravated that my learned shielding kept her from being effective. A recall a guttural snarl erupting from my throat… and then it is all such a blur. I just remember their shocked expressions. I think Marcus gave me a half-smile. He must have ordered them to cease… And then, sudden and unexpected, there was a hand on my shoulder.

**JonPOV:**

There was pain, unlike anything else. I thought for certain my body would crumble to dust with the force of it. And then somehow it got worse. All I could think though was that we would be safe. She had made me hers; forever.

**ElizabethPOV:**

And then it was all so clear, but never more confusing. Jon, pale and perfect, with his hand on my shoulder.

"How…?" I whispered. This was supposed to take two days minimum.

***********

The Volturi had gone back to Italy, minus two members, but gaining a happily well-heard Most High. Marcus thanked me for making his ideas of more just ruling possible. Aro and Caius were expectedly upset, and Demetri had begged until they took mercy and killed him. That was hard to watch. However, I suppose it was merciful to Demetri (who was a man destroyed seeing his power bestowed on another) and it saved me having to worry about him seeking out revenge later on.

Jon and I rejoined the Cullens. I called ahead to warn them to keep Nessie safe, just in case (although to other vampires had ever found her appealing in that way). Carlisle was baffled. Edward was dumbstruck, even if he had seen it in Alice's vision the second I committed to doing it.

Jon was doing well all things considering. I made sure he was fed before we got back in the car. Still, my head was reeling. I remembered Aro's musing explanation that he left us with:

"Odd… Odd indeed. It must have to do with Demetri's power… power from a fully developed vampire infused with venom injected into the veins. It must have had an accelerating effective. Curious. Wouldn't you consider coming back to Voltera with us? Just to test this out…"

I had angrily refused. I had heard that line before.

**BellaPOV:**

As soon as Jon's car was in view, I rushed down the driveway. They were barely out of the car and I was embracing Elizabeth tightly. Then I turned to hug Jon, whose red irises were far less attractive than the previous deep blue.

"Be gentle. You're strength is heightened for the next while," she whispered to remind him as he hugged me carefully.

"We're only here for a few days," Elizabeth explained. "Too many hikers in the area to endanger with a newborn. I'm not sure he has your level of control just yet… and we have to fake a car accident of sorts."

"Charred remains beyond recognition?" Emmett inquired almost gleeful at the prospect of getting to set up such a scene.

"We could rob a Jane and Jon doe from the morgue…" Jasper suggested.

"Not from my hospital!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Calgary," Jasper and Emmett said in unison for a smile. Trust them to find this amusing.

"But how…?" Edward muttered.

"Simple… We'll just get some bodies and…" Emmett began looking at Edward like he was mentally handicapped.

"No… I meant Jon," Edward corrected, rolling his eyes.

"To be honest, I was there and I don't understand myself," Jon half-sighed. His new voice was very rich but still retained a bit of that rock-and-roll rasp that it had in life.

"Venom… and a touch… well okay most of Demetri's power…" Elizabeth muttered.

"Demetri bit him?!" Edward exclaimed.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Damn it! Let down the shield already!" he cried-out, frustrated.

Elizabeth laughed a sad little laugh and must have done as she was told as Edward gave her a knowing look.

"Amazing… great reaction time…" my husband commented.

"What?" we all asked in semi-unison.

"Oh, she just incapacitated a powerful attacking vampire named Demetri; stole his power, gave it to me at the same time that she bit into my neck, stopped the Volturi dead in their tracks, gave Most High to Marcus… nothing big, really," Jon laughed, putting his arm proudly around Elizabeth's waist.

"Most High?" Carlisle asked above the roars of laughter from Emmett and humming approval from jasper and Edward.

"I have some to explain…" Elizabeth said. "I was always surprised you didn't know."

"Come inside. We have time," Carlisle said with a smile.

******************

Later that week, after Elizabeth and Jon's funeral, I crept up to Elizabeth's room as she was packing. I knocked lightly on the door. I knew she was alone; Jon was out hunting with Emmett and Jasper, who had taken to him eagerly.

"Come in, Bella," her pretty voice called.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, caught off guard.

She just tapped her temple knowingly. I laughed. How could I have forgotten.

"Do you have to leave? Jon seems to be doing well…" I sighed.

"Neither of us really wants to be cooped up in the house. I rather like living a social life in spite of what I am, and he would like some time alone with me…"

"Will you be gone long?"

"A decade at the least, I think. Not everyone can adapt as quickly as you, my friend. Don't worry, I'll call and email often," she reassured, hugging me.

'Where will you go?"

"I am not really sure… but that's the real beauty of it all; we're free to go wherever we like…"

**_A/N- And so that's it! Oh my goodness! I hope everyone enjoyed this little ride as much as I have. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to write me reviews!!! You guys really kept me going and I love you all dearly! (And I'm sorry that I didn't reply very much to the later reviews!)_**

**_If you would like me to post the alternate ending I came within a moment's decision of putting in, please add that into your review and i will obliginly post it as a bonus chapter. _**

**_Furthermore, I think I will be doing an Elizabeth meets the Cullen prequel and possibly a sequel (I'm thinking Nessie marrieds Jacob and Elizabeth and Jon come back to visit). It is also possible that I will do a little Alice-Jasper work too. Soooo stay tuned and check my profile if you're interested in readin more such stories. _**


	38. Bonus: The Alternate Ending

**_A/N- So here, by popular request, is the bonus chapter: THE ALTERNATE ENDING!!!! Basically this pics up where Chapter 37 begins. (AN at the end as to why I did not choose this ending). Happy reading!_**

**ElizabethPOV:**

Think! I was yelling at myself internally; I had to come up with something… there had to be some solution. There had to be a way! There was always a way, wasn't there?! Demetri grinned wickedly. I scanned my eyes over each of them quickly. If only there was something I could say to stop them (or even delay them) for an instant. How could I have been such a fool to think that I could have a perfect little ending? There was nothing I could do or say.

Caius nodded his head a Demetri pounced. I was quicker to the jump and closer to Jon. I knocked him to the ground as carefully as I could manage, but Demetri landed hard on my back. I heard Jon's rib crack and I winced, hoping that nothing would puncture his lungs. I cursed under my breath and jumped up swiftly, knocking Demetri off my back and into Jane.

Both came at me and I did my best to shield Jon's still reclined form. I tried to focus, to strip them of their powers but my mind was so consumed with shielding us both and the most vital sound in my world at the moment; the steady rhythm of Jon's heart beating (beating towards it's inevitable end). I saw an opening and took it, wrenching Jane's arm clean off as she lunged towards me. Demetri was quick on the uptake though and used my momentary distraction to close the few paces between himself and Jon. I roared but it was took late. Caius cackled and I was frozen. Demetri bit down on Jon's arm, and began to drain him of his blood.

**JonPOV:**

There was pain, unlike anything else. I thought for certain my body would crumble to dust with the force of it. And then somehow it got worse. I knew then that I was going to die. She had been right, but to die for love; what could be more noble right?

**ElizabethPOV:**

Finally I freed myself from my self-imposed paralysis and lunged at Demetri, knocking him out of the way. He did not retaliate; he knew the damage he had inflicted was permanent. I knelt next to Jon's form, pressing my ear to his chest, but already knowing what I would find. His heartbeat was barely noticeable, even to a vampire's ears. There wasn't enough venom in his system to save him and even if I endeavoured to rectify it, his heart would not keep beating long enough to allow it to circulate it.

I had never felt more broken, more empty, more dead. I clutched what remained of my love in my arms and tear-less sobs wretched through my body until I was bent double from the force of them. I am not entirely sure of what happened next but it felt as if my very soul was ripping, tearing free from me. It felt as though everything within me was pouring out, over Jon, into Jon. It was blindly painful (in a physical sense) but nothing compared to my immense emotional pain. Then, my sobbing grew louder and impossibly I could feel the pricking of genuine tears in my ears. They tumbled down my cheeks, wetting the front of Jon's shirt.

I felt his body chill, but his heartbeat did not diminish. It grew stronger, louder, as my hearing seemed to grow weaker. Then it dawned on me as the colors dimmed before my eyes. I looked up and found myself being stared at my many curious vampire eyes, but I could not read their thoughts.

"She's… she's mortal?" Caius asked.

"I can hear her heartbeat…" Aro said, no longer bemused. "His too, but it seems the venom has taken in his system."

Marcus glided over towards me and I had never been more taken my the way he moved. He knelt down next to me and placed a hand on my arm. The iciness of it burnt me. My flesh was noticeably flusher than his and it raised in little goose bumps next to his hand. I looked into his eyes and he cocked his head to one side and moved in closer.

"I'd like to propose a trade…" he whispered in my ear. "Your life and the safety of you both, for your title."

I gave a tiny nod. "I abdicate my position as Most High to Marcus," I said, my voice rougher than I had ever known it.

And with that he bit me; sharp vampire teeth sinking into the soft mortal flesh of my neck for the second time.

**BellaPOV:**

Alice led us to where they lay, carefully timing it so that the Volturi were very much gone before we ventured out. They were entwined in the short mountain grass with hearts distributing venom into their system. Neither cried out from the burning, which I shuddered to remember, instead they both look happy, terribly happy.

"How?" I asked of my family.

No one said a word. I had a sense that for once they were as confused as I was. Where there ought to have been a vampire and a mortal, there were two humans on their way to being vampires. I knelt next to Elizabeth and looked over her human form. She looked beautiful still. Her skin was a more golden tone; like sand. She smelled lovely, not tasty but lovely; like caramels and cream. Then, I was curious. Gently, I pulled back her eyelid and found that her eyes were turquoise and deep blue at their center, but slowly the crimson red was creeping out from the edges.

So this is how it would be. They would be together at last, really and truly. It wasn't going to be easy. Carlisle figured she had somehow managed to transfer her power to him, to save him, rendering her mortal. Who had bitten her was another mystery. And why had the Volturi left them alive?

**_A/N- So I really did love this ending. It's actually the one I'm more partial to. Why isn't it the official ending, though? Well a few reasons: 1. I wanted Liz to be successful, not so much defeated. There is enough sadness in the world without making you all think, for a short time albeit, that Jon was going to die. 2. I didn't want Liz to have to give up her power; it suits her. And if they were both going to be immortal i'd like them to be on equal footing in terms of ability. Not to mention, would Jon have the self-control to handle her ability? And how would she cope with being powerless? 3. Demetri had to die. (haha.) And Jon would be way nicer with the super-tracker power than Demetri ever was. _**


	39. Final: Author's Note

_**Author's Note: **_

**_Greetings to everyone out there in cyberspace! :)_**

**_Just a quick note to let you all know that 'A Cullen Continuation' is indeed completed and done. (No more little plot bunnies hopping around here.) That said, anyone just startign the story now is very welcome to continue leaving reviews about what their favorite/least favorite bit from a chap was. However, I find it really silly that some people comment things like "Stop doing so much from so and sos POV" on an early chap of a completed story. It's not like I'm going to change it now. Haha_**

**_ANYWAY! What you've all been waiting for. A Cullen-Elizabeth prequel has begun! Exciting... Anyway, it's called First Impressions A Cullen Prequel (id 4994988). For those who didn't like Elizabeth's POV, this one is set all in Carlilse or Edward's POV. So if you're up for some 1940's drama/friendship and a glimpse at Cullen life pre-Bella, go check that out._**

**_Thanks a million for all your support! 3_**


End file.
